la desicion
by nikingk
Summary: continuacion de la carta, un mes despues de recibir la carta sitama se empieza a sentir extraño , enntonces le pide ayuda a fubuki, pero su hermana empieza a entrometerse sitamaxfubukixtatsumaki
1. rutinas

Hola como están

Debo decir que tenia olvidado esta página pero bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de mi problema estamos aquí para tener la continuación del fanfic que más seguidores me han dado

La carta

La continuación se llama la decisión y a diferencia de aquel fanfic este será una historia comencemos

Parte destruida de cuidad z

Hora 7:00 am

Residencia de Saitama

Día: lunes

El héroe calvo se levanta para hacer su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, se viste con ropa deportiva, se desayuna una banana y sale al parque que queda cerca de su apartamento

Genos ha salido a una reunión de urgencia de la asociación de héroes

Estaría solo hasta el miércoles

Lo cual normalmente no le preocuparía mucho. hasta hace un mes , el diasén que recibió esa carta su vida cambio ,su manera de pensar , no podía dejar de pensar en esa admiradora secreta ,que sentiría ella , se sentiría igual que el así de solitario , sentía que debía encontrarla hablar con ella decirle que él podía entenderla

Saitama se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego al parque

Saitama: mejor dejo de pensar en eso dijo para sí mismo el héroe sabiendo que no lo haría

¿?: ¿Pensar en qué? Dijo alguien detrás de Saitama

Saitama: (dándose vuelta) ah no en nada importante fubuki

Fubuki: bueno es mejor que comencemos

Saitama: claro pero primero déjame hacer mi rutina

Ah claro no solo su manera de pensar cambio , también una parte de su día a día , fubuki después de aquel día de san Valentín , empezó a asistir a el mismo parque donde el entrena , siempre que el terminaba sus ejercicios , los cuales ya no representaban ningún reto podía hacerlos en cinco minutos , ellos practicaban juntos combate cuerpo a cuerpo , y después hacían pasaban tiempo de caridad ,hablaban, comían helado, paseaban por ahí ya saben cosas de amigos , ahora que lo pensaba el no estaba tan solo

Aun recordaba la sorpresa que le dio cuando entroneraron por primera vez

Flash back

Parte destruida de cuidad z

Hora 7:00 am

Residencia de Saitama

Día: lunes

El héroe calvo se levanta para hacer su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, se viste con ropa deportiva, se desayuna una banana y sale al parque que queda cerca de su apartamento

Saitama llega al parque está un poco mas lleno que de costumbre, de hecho había un montón e gente alrededor de alguien

Saitama: oh al parecer un famoso quiso hacer ejercicio bien por el

Saitama se iba air a un lugar más tranquilo para comenzar sus ejercicios

Pero entonces

¿?: Eh Saitama

Saitama voltio y busco con la mirada al la personas que la llamaba

Hasta que la encontró

Era fubuki estaba en todo el medio de multitud eso lo explica todo

Fubuki: eh, espérame

Fubuki esa sus poderes para volar encima de la multitud y acerca ese al calvo

Fubuki: hey chicos también voy a venir mañana, y les responderé todas sus preguntas, le dijo a la multitud y este algo desanimado se calmo y se fue

Saitama: valla; eso fue impresionante

Fubuki: ¿Qué puedo decir de tantas veces que me sucede aprendes a controlarlos?

Saitama: oye no te había visto por aquí antes y eso que vengo todas las mañanas

Fubuki: así después de lo de ayer, me puse a pensar que si no quiero quedar soltera por el resto de mi vida, debo ponerme en forma y que mejor que hacerlo contigo tú vienes aquí siempre

Saitama: ¿oye como sabes que yo vengo siempre? Yo no te lo dije dijo el héroe calvo poniendo a fubuki en apuros

Fubuki al verse descubierta se sonroja pero sabe disimularlo y intenta inventar una buena excusa

Fubuki: este, es que, es el único parque de esta ciudad, baka, tampoco es que te haya estado observando para saber tu rutina ni nada

Saitama: ok dijo tan inexpresivo como siempre

Fin del flash back

Volviendo al presente

Saitama y fubuki estaban practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo claro Saitama era el saco de boxeo de fubuki ya que el podría hacer explotar a fubuki cual salchicha en microondas con solo una palma

Fubuki atacaba con fuerza, Saitama solo miraba los pájaros, pues los golpes de fubuki no eran nada con el varonil y definido cuerpo de nuestro calvo protagonista

Fubuki: Saitama no te desconcentres necesitamos entrenar, quien sabe que amenazas vendrán después

Saitama: pero tengo hambre

Fubuki: te he visto destrozar montañas como uvas, creo que puedes aguantarte un poco no crees

Saitama: pero que no has oído el dicho "con un gran poder viene una gran hambre"

Fubuki: jeje ok vamos por algo de comida

De inmediato se fueron a un pequeño restauran al aire libre

Ambos pidieron su comida y mientras esperaban comenzaron a conversar

Lo que no sabían es que un fotógrafo les estaba tomando fotos para una revista de farándula

Paparazi: oh esto es bueno ya puedo ver el titular

Mientras que con nuestro héroe

Saitama: oye fubuki dijo el pelón

Fubuki: que pasa Saitama

Saitama: estuve pensando en la carta que me dieron

Fubuki: ah eso y dime ¿Qué has decidido? Pregunto sonrojada

Saitama: eh decidido ir a buscarla dijo decidido

Fubuki: eh como planeas hacer eso

Saitama: bueno Genos es bueno con la robótica seguro inventa una maquina o algo

A fubuki no le agradaba esto es decir se le quería declarar a Saitama pero no tan pronto, tenía que hacer algo pronto

Fubuki: eh Saitama yo creo que ella aun no se siente segura, por algo se mantuvo en secreto ¿no crees? Deberías darle más tiempo

Saitama: ¿tú crees?

Fubuki: claro confía en mi yo sé lo que las mujeres quieren

Saitama: ok hare lo que me dices

Fubuki:(uff me salve, enserio estuvo cerca)

Luego de un rato llego su comida

Después de almorzar cada uno se fue a su casa

En el día siguiente

Hora: 6:30 am

Lugar: base secreta de la asociación de héroes

Día: martes

Tatsumaki: ahí que aburrimiento

La pequeña espera había recién llegado ayer en la noche de una misión de un mes, en una isla remota habitada por muchos monstruos, no le tomo más de 30 minutos acabar con todos, pero ya que estaba allá se dio unas vacaciones

Tatsumaki: ¿me pregunto si habrá pasado algo interésate en mi ausencia?

De repente otro héroe conocido como atomic samurái se le acerca y le dice

Atomicsamurai: oye no sabía que a tu hermana les gustaran calvos dijo leyendo un periódico

Tatsumaki: que, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Atomicsamurai: lo dice aquí señala el periódico

Tatsumaki: dame eso (quitándole el periódico leyendo la portada)

A la heroína "briza del infierno

" Fubuki le gustan pelones

Decía en letras mayúsculas y ENORME FOTO de Saitama y fubuki comiendo tranquilamente

Atomicsamurai: y no solo eso también lo están pasando en el canal de farándula y en las noticias

A Tatsumaki se le hico una vena en la frente

Atomicsamurai: oye (dijo viendo la foto del periódico) yo conozco a ser calvo

Tatsumaki lo miro fijamente

Atomicsamurai: vive en la parte destrozada de cuidad z se llama Saitama, una vez me salvo la vida

Tatsumaki salió flotan a máxima velocidad del sitio

Parte destruida de cuidad z

Hora 7:00 am

Residencia de Saitama

Día: martes

Saitama se prepara para salir a entrenar cuando de pronto una enorme energía exploto su apartamento

Saitama simplemente quedo intacto pero no se puede decir lo mismo de sus cosas

¿?: OYE, tú calvo

Saitama busco con la mirada hasta dar con su atacante, la cual estaba flotando en el aire y era nada más que tornado de terror Tatsumaki claro nuestro calvo héroe no sabía esto

Saitama: oye, niña porque destruiste mi apartamento

Tatsumaki: ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? Sabes que eso no importa tú y yo vamos a hablar

Continuara….

Y bueno que les parecía sinceramente "la carta" es el fic que más seguidores me ha dado, por eso hice esta continuación

Recuerden solo críticas constructivas

Y pronto sacare otro capítulo de

"el extraño de verde"

Y

"escuela de ineptos" para que sepan

Ningún personaje es mío solo la trama de la historia

Chao los amo y recuerden

Ser pelón es la onda


	2. todo por una foto

Hola que tal

Quería pedirles que primero antes de leer este fic

Lean el fic de "la carta" para que entiendan mejor la historia

Aquí el link

s/11849823/1/la-carta

Listos para el segundo cap. de la decisión

Por cierto Saitama y Tatsumaki no se conocen aquí

Comencemos

Cap. 2 todo por una foto

Día: martes

Hora: 7:00 am

Lugar: casa de fubuki

Fubuki se cavaba de levantar, después asearse y otras cosas matutinas, se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, pero antes iba ver que estaban dando las noticias

Cambiaba de canales hasta encontrar algo que Le gustara, pero entonces encontró un canal de farándula

Fubuki: oh por dios

Había un reportaje especial sobre ella y Saitama

Y con fotos muy comprometedoras

Fubuki sabía bien que su hermana regresaba hoy, y si ella veía esto, las cosas se pondrían feas

Cambio el televisor, no quera seguir oyendo eso, su plan con Saitama, arruinado por una paparazzi entrometido

Puso las noticias

El reportero decía algo a lo que presto mucha atención

Reportero: se han dado avisos sobre que se está disputando una pelea entre la heroína, Tatsumaki y un héroe clase c en la parte destruida de ciudad z

Fubuki salió inmediatamente a ir para allá

Fubuki: ojala que no lo mate

Mientras en el sitio

Saitama: tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar decía Saitama esquivando una viga de metal, no es como si no pudiera destruirla fácilmente, pero su ropa estaba sufriendo daños, y por el estado de su departamento dudaba que alguna de sus pertenecías se había salvado

Tatsumaki se estaba desesperando el calvo como lo llama ella, se movía demasiado rápido y era difícil acertarle un golpe

Tatsumaki: (cabreada) ¡quédate quieto calvo infeliz!

Tatsumaki una fuerte onda de energía que destruye un montón de edificios abandonados, por suerte el de Saitama no

Tatsumaki cree que gano, sonríe arrogante, pero entonces

Saitama: oye pudiste haber herido a alguien

Tatsumaki: ¿cómo es que sigues vivo después de eso?

Saitama no respondió solo miro, su ropa o lo quedaba de ella, ahora solo tenía los pantalones que usaba para entrenar, entonces recordó, fubuki, ella seguro debe estar esperándolo, y el aquí perdiendo el tiempo

Saitama: no tengo tiempo para esto dijo muy molesto

Tatsumaki: hey vuelve aquí dijo al ver como Saitama decidía ignórala e irse

Saitama no la escucho, solo pensaba en lo que le diría a fubuki cuando lo vea llegar en esas pintas

Saitama ensayaba lo que iba a decir

En la mente de Saitama

Saitama llega al parque, el cual tenía un montón de detalles ficticios, como que los arboles eran de color rosa, había un perro paseando a un señor, y había un montón de personas con cosplay de caballo

(No me pregunten, así es la mente de Saitama)

Fubuki ve llegar a Saitama

Fubuki: Saitama ¿Qué te paso?

Saitama: una Loli con las hormonas alborotadas me ataco

Fubuki: ya veo ji ji dijo riéndose un poco

Saitama: ¿de qué ríes?

Fubuki: no nada, que tal si vamos a comer algo

Saitama: ok

Fin de la mente de Saitama

Saitama: si eso funcionara decía Saitama ignorando a la enana peli verde

Tatsumaki: tu no iras a ningún lado hasta que me respondas algo

Saitama: ¿Qué?

Tatsumaki: cuáles son tus intensiones con mi hermana

Saitama: ¿Quién es tu hermana?

Tatsumaki: ella es…iba a decir el nombre de su hermana, pero entonces una presencia los interrumpió

Fubuki: ¡hermana! Grito la chica llegando justo a tiempo

Fubuki se situó al lado de Saitama

Saitama: ¿es tu hermana?

Tatsumaki al ver esto dio por confirmada lo que había leído en el periódico

Tatsumaki: ¿así que es verdad? , entonces tendré que matarlo

Fubuki: déjalo en paz dijo fubuki abrazando la cabeza de Saitama, y por pura casualidad hundiéndola en sus pechos

Saitama: (me va a asfixiar, aunque no me quejo se siente muy suave) pensó el héroe

Tatsumaki: apártate, hermana menor, no dejare que un bastardo como él, se aproveche de ti

Fubuki: yo ya soy mejor y puedo hacer lo que me dela gana

Saitama solo oía confundido, lo que hablaban ambas hermanas, él era el único que no entendía nada de lo que decían

Saitama: ¿alguien me puede explicar que está pasando?

Fubuki volteo a donde estaba Saitama y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba hundiendo su cara en sus pechos y lo soltó avergonzada

Tatsumaki ve la escena y se le hincha una vena en la frente

Tatsumaki: ¿ves? Lo que te está haciendo, te estás volviendo una pervertida

Fubuki: claro que no él es el mejor hombre que he conocido

Fubuki se sonrojo fuertemente al oír lo que dijo

Pero al parecer el calvo parecía inmune ante este comentario, es posible que el motivo sea que se aburrió y se dedico a observar al cielo

Tatsumaki: no te creo

Tatsumaki en fondo estaba impresionada su hermana nunca había defendido a nadie, ese tipo debía ser muy especial, pero no estaba segura si era suficiente para su hermana

De repente tuvo una idea, una idea que desataría el caos

Tatsumaki: bien si es verdad lo que dices, no tendrás problemas en que le haga una prueba ¿verdad?

Fubuki: ¿prueba?

Tatsumaki: solo así lo aceptare para ti

Fubuki: no lo se

Tatsumaki: ves lo dudas, eso significa que no es digno

Tatsumaki sonrió arrogante

Fubuki se puso a pensar bastante

Saitama seguía viendo al cielo ajeo a todo lo que pasaba

Fubuki: está bien el acepta

Saitama: ¿ah me dijiste algo?

Tatsumaki: bien, entonces, ¡tu! Calvo

Saitama: no soy calvo, solo tengo discapacidad capilar

Tatsumaki: lo que sea, vístete vamos a tener una cita

Fubuki abrió los ojos como platos

Fubuki: ¿¡cita!?

Tatsumaki: si la única forma de probarlo es estando en una cita con el

Saitama: ¿ah? ¿Alguien me explica que pasa aquí?

Fubuki: nunca mencionaste una cita

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué pasa hermanita? , yo no me lo voy a comer

Fubuki lo medito, las posibilidades que su hermana se enamore de Saitama, era casi nula, además aunque la cita saliera mal, ella y Saitama aun no eran nada

Espera un momento había dejado a Saitama en las garras de su hermana, y todo por una foto

Bueno ya era tarde para echarse para atrás

Fubuki: está bien Saitama, tendrás que Salir con mi hermana, no te culpo si te aburres en el proceso

Saitama: no estoy seguro de que pasa, pero, como esperas que salga, si toda mi ropa está destruida

Entonces la hermana mayor (Tatsumaki) se dio cuenta de que había destruido todo el departamento del calvo, incluyendo todas sus pertenencias

Saitama: ¿ahora donde se supone que vaya a dormir?

A Fubuki se le prendió un foco

Fubuki: bueno Saitama mientras encuentras donde quedarte puedes vivir conmigo, en mi casa, también puedo comprarte algo de ropa mientras tanto

Tatsumaki quedo perpleja, ella y ese pervertido bajo el mismo techo, ¡NUNCA!

Tatsumaki: DE NINGUNA MANERA, no dejare que estés sola con el dijo echa fiera

Saitama: la Loli tiene razón, sería un gran abuso de mi parte

Fubuki: no insisto fue mi hermana la que destruyo tu departamento, es mi deber recompensarte

Saitama lo medito y al final se decidió

Saitama: ok

Tatsumaki: de ninguna manera dejare que eso suceda, si se muda tu casa, entonces, (pensando) yo también

Fubuki se enojo, su plan se vio frustrado por su hermana, con ella en la casa no parodia acercarse a Saitama para sus fines (fines sukulentos)

El estomago de Saitama gruño, seguido del de fubuki entre todo ese alboroto, ya les dio hambre de nuevo

Fubuki: vamos Saitama, después que te compremos ropa, podemos ir a comer

Tatsumaki: oye ¿qué hay de la cita?

Fubuki: luego planeas eso, nos vemos en la casa ¿si?

Tatsumaki: oye calvo dijo en un tono más calmado

Saitama: que dijo aburrido

Tatsumaki: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo mi hermana y tú?

Saitama: ¿saliendo?

Tatsumaki: si, saliendo de novios

Saitama: ¿novios?

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué no son novios?

Saitama: que, no, solo somos amigos

Tatsumaki se queda en shock

Fubuki: Saitama, apúrate vámonos

Saitama se fue con fubuki y dejaron a una paralizada Loli, cuando iban a una gran distancia, oyeron el grito de…..

Tatsumaki ¿TODO POR UNA FOTO?

FIN DEL CAP

QUE LES PARECIO CHICOS

SINCERAMENTE, ESTOY INTENTANDO JUNTAR LAS PERSONALIDADES DE ESTOS TRES PERSONAJES Y NO RESULTA FACIL, PERO SI MUY DIVERTIDO

ADEMAS HAY ALGO ESPECIAL

CUANDO LLEGUE EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA, quizás sea CON UN SUCULENTO LEMON hecho en casa DE HECHO QUIZAS SEA MI PRIMER LEMON, ASI QUE NO ESPEREN MUCHO

ESO ES TODO

DEJEM REWIENS

CHAO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP


	3. un calvo en el pasillo de los lacteos

Hola chicos

Estuve pensando, y me di cuenta, que estoy siendo demasiado lógico con esta historia, es decir, es one punch man, hay calvos musculosos, cyborg, niños genios y lolis con poderes psi ticos

No debo retener mi imaginación

A partir de ahora seré más suelto con este fic

Disclamer: nada me pertenece execto la historia

Entonces comencemos

Capitulo 3: un calvo en el pasillo de los lácteos

En un centro comercial, la gente puede encontrar de todo, incluso hasta un calvo semidesnudo acompañado de la más sexy de las hermanas esper

Saitama: fubuki no creo que sea buena idea venir semidesnudo al centro comercial menciono el calvo ya que desde que entro al centro comercial las chicas que estaban de compras no podían quitarle la mirada de encima al calvo superhéroe, tanto a casadas como solteras se le caía la baba , de tan solo ver el cuerpo perfecto de Saitama , los hombres se morían de envidia al ver como el discapacitado capilar se llevaba la atención de todas las miradas de las mujeres y aparte andar junto a la heroína más sexy de la cuidad , la cual estaba igual de celosa que los hombres , al ver a todas esas "arpías" que se le quedaban viendo a SU Saitama

Fubuki: si, tienes razón fue una mala idea dijo celosísima

De repente un altavoz que estaba al lado de una cámara empezó a sonar

Altavoz: ¡he usted calvo!

Saitama: que no estoy calvo es que me corte el pelo

Altavoz: lo que sea, no es excusa para andar semidesnudo en medio de un lugar público

Saitama: es que no tengo ropa

De repente una chica con uniforme se acerco y tomo el brazo de Saitama

Chica: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, guapo? Trabajo en una tienda de ropa y justamente tenemos un descuento para personas como tu

Saitama: ¿Cómo yo?

Chica: si como tu dijo con tono coqueto

Fubuki ardía por dentro quería usar sus poderes para destruirla ahí mismo pero se calmo y respiro hondo

Altavoz: ya oyó a la señorita, sígala hasta la tienda y cómprese ropa

Saitama hizo caso a señor y acompaño a la chica seguidos de fubuki

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, todas las mujeres del lugar fijaron su atención en el calvo , la chica que los acompaño mirada como todas sus compañeras se morían de envidia de tener a ese hombre y los hombres del lugar se sintieron avergonzados de que un calvo los humillara así

Chica: bien guapo dime cuál es tu talla

Saitama le dio las tallas a la mujer

La chica se fue a buscar algo de ropa

Saitama: oye fubuki, ¿has notado que desde que entramos, no nos han parado de ver?

Fubuki: no me digas

Fubuki hizo un facepalm, el era el chico que le gustaba pero eso no quitaba que era todo un idiota

La chica volvió con algo de ropa de la talla de Saitama

Chica: aquí hay algo para ti, los probadores están por allá

Saitama fue a probarse la ropa

Entonces la chica aprovecho para preguntarle cosas a fubuki

Chica: oiga, usted la vi en las noticias esta mañana, es la heroína fubuki, ¿ese es su novio?

Fubuki: (lo que faltaba, una chismosa de cuarta)

Entonces fubuki se dio cuenta de que toda la tienda estaba en silencio debido a que todas las personas estaban esperando que respondieran

Fubuki sudo frio, se sentía como una niña siendo juzgada por todos

Fubuki está pensando en una respuesta ingeniosa para salir de aquella situación tan incomoda

Mientras en la asociación de héroes

Se veía como, samurái atomic, chico emperador y King jugaban cartas totalmente aburridos los últimos días no había habido acción, los monstruos ni se asomaban, tal vez estaban de vacaciones, todo era calma, con excepción de Tatsumaki que llego armando un aborto y empacando

Cuando le preguntaron el ¿Por qué? , ella solo dijo algo sobre un calvo, su hermana y mudarse, nadie le prestó atención en realidad

Después de un rato de jugar pri pri prisioner se les acerco

Prisioner: oigan chicos, voy a hacer un pastel pero necesito leche, ¿alguien puede ir a comprarla al o centro comercial?

King: porque al centro comercial

Prisioner: por sabe mejor

King: paso

Emperador: paso

Atomicsamurai: está bien iré yo

Y se fue al centro comercial

Regresando con Saitama y fubuki

Fubuki estaba acorralada no tenia salvación pero entonces

Saitama: disculpe, señorita

Todas las personas botearon a ver a Saitama en un traje pegadísimo que dejaba poco a la imaginación

Saitama: creo que esta no es mi talla

Las chicas casi que hacia un rio de baba de tan solo ver ese cuerpo perfecto, esos abdominales, esos bíceps, ese trasero

Chica: (idiotizada)

Saitama: ¿señorita? Pregunto viendo como toda la tienda se le quedaba viendo

Fubuki por otro lado no hacíamos que riese de la ignorancia de Saitama

Chica: así perdón me equivoque

Y la chica fue a buscar más ropa

Después de unas horas por fin consiguieron algunas prendas para Saitama

Al fin con un Saitama vestido, hicieron lo siguiente en su lista

Comer

Saitama y fubuki se fueron a un pequeño café y se sentaron a comer

Y entonces la camarera se acerco y tomo su orden

Saitama: ¿ya te fijaste? Este café tiene como mascota una galleta con brazos y piernas

Fubuki voltio hacia un pequeño anuncio que estaba por ahí y vio que Saitama tenia razón

Saitama: hace tiempo que no como galletas y ¿tu?

Fubuki: yo tampoco, ¿Qué tal si hacemos unas en la noche?

Saitama: ok

Fubuki: entonces tendremos que pasar a comprar las cosas a la tienda

Después de comer fueron a comprar las cosas

Fubuki: bien ya lo tengo casi todo, solo falta la leche

Saitama: yo la busco, te daría un cupón de una leche gratis que tenia, pero se destruyo con mi departamento

Fubuki: que mal

Saitama: que te parece si vas haciendo la fila para pagar

Fubuki: ok

Saitama se encamino hacia el pasillo de los lácteos hay vio que había un anuncio de una botella gigante de leche que estaba al lado de la estantería con la única leche que quedaba

Saitama iba a agarrar la leche pero una mano se cruzo con la suya

Saitama: ¿Qué?

Atomicsamurai: ah hola Saitama, hacía tiempo que no te veía saludo el héroe clase s

Saitama: ¿Qué hay amigo?

Atomicsamurai: nada aquí comprando leche

Saitama: enserio yo también

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y luego al cartón de leche, luego a ellos, luego la leche, ellos, leche, ellos, leche

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre la leche y empezaron a jalonear por ella y entonces atomic samurái no se fijo en una mancha resbalosa en el suelo y se cayó golpeando ala botella gigante de leche la cual se tambaleo y se cayó liberando toda leche empapando a Saitama

En un altavoz de la tienda se oyó

Altavoz: señor de la limpieza, hay un calvo en el pasillo de los lácteos

Mientras tanto en otra parte

Genos volvía antes de la reunión que tenía, al fin no era tan urgente, era solo para planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tatsumaki, Genos estaba regresando al apartamento de su sensei pero de pronto

Vio todo destruido y restos de la ropa de su sensei por todas partes, pero se dio cuenta de que había una diminuta hebra e pelo verde en el suelo, pensó lo peor, Tatsumaki había estado aquí

En la mente de Genos

Saitama está amarrado y Tatsumaki se lo llevaba lejos

Tatsumaki: jamás veras a tu sensei de nuevo juajuajua que mala soy

Saitama: Genos ayúdame

Genos: allá voy sensei

Fin de la mente de Genos

Genos: juro que lo encontrare sensei

Nadie sabía que esto sería solo el comienzo de toda la locura

Fin

¿Merezco rewiens?


	4. la teoria del demadre parte 1

Hola chicos

Solo quería agradecerles por el apoyo

Y por cierto, la cúspide del desmadre se acerca

Y también quería decirles que formula estoy siguiendo para poder crearlo

La formula

Calvo+musculo+loli+pechugona+telequinesis+cyborg+dudosasexualidad+personajesderelleno+autorvalemadre+madadas+lechuga=desmadre total

NIKINGk: creo que es una buena formula digo disfrazado de Einstein

(Tomen en cuenta que este es un fic de comedia y que no tiene sentido a eso agrégale algo como one punch man y tenemos una obra maestra del desmadre)

¡Advertencia!: puedes perder la mitad de tus neuronas al leer este fanfic (si es que ya no las perdiste)

Disclamer: nada me pertenece

Mejor comencemos con el cap.

Cap. 4 la teoría del desmadre parte 1

Todo comienza con un cartel que dice la teoría del caos

NIKINGk: hola amiguitos, para que sus padres no digan que no les enseño nada

La teoría del caos dicta que pequeñas acciones pueden tener grandes consecuencias, totalmente imposible de predecir

A esto se le dice efecto mariposa, todas las acciones se juntan y causan desastre

"el aleteo de una mariposa puede crear un tornado al otro lado del mundo"

Como por ejemplo si ponemos al calvo cabeza de huevo de Saitama en la punta de una pirámide, no solo se va madrear sino también no sabremos hacia qué lado caerá

Aunque pensándolo bien, con la fuerza de Saitama es más posible que destruya la pirámide mientras cae

Y esa es la teoría del caos

Ahora vallamos con su hermana con complejo de troll

La teoría del desmadre

Verán la teoría del desmadre fue creada en los inicios de la red por los años 80

Se dice que fue hecha por los primeros troll en colonizar el internet

La formula dice lo siguiente

Juntamos un prota más feo que un mandril afeitado, pero con un físico de adonis

Luego le agregamos que es asquerosamente inmortal

, como si el bastardo estuviera hecho de adamantiun o una de esas vergas,

Luego le ponemos una admiradora secreta y su hermana Loli de hormonas alborotada

Y al final rematar con un cyborb con complejo de metaton (undertale)

Y si ese circo de fenómenos nos les parece suficiente mente raro para formar un caos

Súmenle al autor que le relata esta historia y verán que comparado con esto, la bomba atómica era petardo barato de los que venden en la esquina

Pero no basta con la teoría

Pongámoslo en práctica

Se ve a un mojado Saitama y a una divertida fubuki llegar a la casa de la espera menor

Saitama: nunca volveré a tomar leche dijo traumado el pobre (literalmente) héroe

Fubuki: no puedo creer que te haya pasado eso dijo aun entre risas fubuki

Saitama: lo bueno es que el dueño nos dejo ir de manera tranquila ¿por cierto? ¿Cómo lo convenciste?

Fubuki: una mujer tiene sus trucos

Mientras en el centro comercial

Dueño: ¡y limpia bien! Exigió un viejo que era dueño de la tienda donde nuestros protagonistas fueron a comprar sus cosas a un pobre héroe clase s

Atomicsamurai: no puedo creer que fubuki haya convencido a este sujeto de que era mi se quejo limpiando el piso del pasillo donde se había derramado la leche

Volviendo con nuestros victim….quiero decir protagonista

Fubuki metía la llave en la cerradura

Fubuki: lo bueno es que ya todo término dijo aliviada girando la llave para poder entrar en su hogar

Fubuki: hogar dulce Ho….dijo pero entonces vio a su hermana comiéndose un sawduich viéndola desde el recibidor

Fubuki: (cabreada) ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

Tatsumaki: te dije que me iba mudar aquí

Fubuki: lo había olvidado dijo maldiciendo a sus adentros

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué le paso al calvo?

Saitama: una ola de leche me paso por encima

Tatsumaki: ¿no propias decir algo más estúpido?

Saitama: haremos galletas dijo el calvo

Tatsumaki torció la cara en un gesto irreconocible

Tatsumaki estallo en carcajadas mientras se retorcía en el suelo

Saitama: ¿dije algo gracioso?

Tatsumaki: jajajajajajajjaja

Fubuki: ¿no entiendo porque te ríes? Dijo confundida

Tatsumaki levantándose del suelo y cesando la risa respondió

Tatsumaki: ¿que no te acuerdadas, de lo que paso la última vez que hiciste galletas? Dijo secándose las lágrimas que había soltado por tanta risa

Fubuki entonces recordó y se lamento de inmediato

Fubuki: o, no dijo sabiendo loquee venia

Tatsumaki agarro su maleta (la cual estaba en el recibidor todavía) y saco un álbum de fotos de tamaño mediano

Tatsumaki: qué bueno que nunca salgo sin esto dijo para si

Tatsumaki empezó a buscar en el álbum una página específica

Tatsumaki: aquí esta dijo mostrándole unas fotos a Saitama

Saitama observo el álbum, las fotos estaban colocadas de manera cronológica y en la pagina aparecen así

Eran cuatro fotos

La primera tenia a las dos hermanas de niñas, sorprendentemente Tatsumaki era más alta que fubuki por poco pero más alta, se veía a las dos paradas en una cocina fubuki tenía puesto un delantal y Tatsumaki tenía una cara de fastidio

Saitama: vaya, ¿hubo un momento que eras más alta que fubuki? Dijo incrédulo

Tatsumaki: claro ¿o que creíste?

Saitama: creí que habías te habías quedado del tamaño que tenias a los 4 años y después te operaste para hacerte más alta

Fubuki soltó una risa

Tatsumaki: solo sigue viendo las fotos dijo cabreada

Saitama miro la segunda foto

Estaban las dos niñas, pero esta vez fubuki le mostraba una página de un libro a Tatsumaki, solo se alcanzaba a leer el titulo de la página

"galletas felices" era lo que decía

Saitama vio la siguiente foto

Esta vez estaba fubuki con una bandeja llenas de galletas con caritas felices hechas de crema, parecía que se las estaba ofreciendo a Tatsumaki, esta miraba curiosas las creaciones de su hermana menor

Bien hasta ahora todo a normal, no hay nada fuera de lo común, solo falta una foto

Saitama la vio

Todo normal

Solo unas niñas indigente más negra que el petróleo

Con el pelo erizado

Espera un momento

Saitama puso a los ojos como platos

Saitama: ¿estas son ustedes?

Tatsumaki: lamentablemente, si

Saitama: ¿Qué les paso?

Tatsumaki: es una historia larga, pero admito que graciosa, veras todas comenzó cuando éramos niñas

Flash back

Ya era de noche

Se ve una casa común y corriente, no me pregunten en donde porque no se con exactitud, solo sé que quedaba lejos de la ciudad de Saitama (ciudad z)

Pero las personas que habitaban es casa, no eran para nada normales

En especial las dos hijas de los dueños, esas pequeñas eran peores que una tormenta

Pero hoy raramente todo estaba calmado, no había mesas flotando o explosiones psiticas aquí allá

Hoy no habría caos, pensaban los pobres padres de las chicas

Oh, pero que equivocados estaban

Fubuki: mama, ¿y qué comeremos?

(N.A: no se me ocurrió ningún nombre para los padres así que pondré, mama y papa)

La madre miro a su hija menor tan tierna tan linda

Mama: ¿no lo sé hija que quieres hacer? Pregunta la madre

Fubuki: ¡galletas!

Mama: bien, déjame hacerlas

Fubuki frunció el ceño

Fubuki: no

Mama: ¿no?

Fubuki: yo las hago dijo decidida

Mama: ¿hija, no crees que eres un poco pequeña para cocinar?

Fubuki: no yo puedo

¿?: Deberías hacerle caso a mama, hermanita

Fubuki: tú no te metas, Tatsumaki dijo enojada

Tatsumaki: vamos, tú no podrías hacer galletas ni de mentiras, posiblemente se quemen antes

Fubuki: ya veras, te demostrare que puedo hacer buenas galletas

Y entonces fubuki se preparaba para cocinar, y Tatsumaki se quedo sentada viendo a su hermana

Entonces llega el papa

Papa: ¿Qué pasa querida? Pregunta a su esposa

Mama: fubuki hará galletas

Papa: estaré en el bunker si me necesitas dijo yendo al bunker que había comprado después de que sus hijas casi destruyeran la casa

Mama: yo voy a buscar la cámara

Fubuki se puso un delantal y un gorro de chef y se puso a buscar algo en la cocina

Mientras tanto su mama les tomaba fotos a ambas

Fubuki: lo encontré dijo sacando un libro de un cajón y abriéndolo

Fubuki se lo mostro a Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: ¿galletas felices? Dijo leyendo el titulo de la receta

Fubuki: si te las vas a comer y te va a gustar dijo poniéndose a preparar la masa

Mama: que lindo, mi hija está cocinando dijo conmovida

Después de un rato fubuki sacaba las galletas del horno y aunque a su hermana le costara admitirlo olían bien

Fubuki: bien comete una dijo ofreciendo las galletas en una bandeja

Tatsumaki examino las galletas, se veían totalmente normales y tenían una cara feliz hecha de crema en la cubierta

Tatsumaki agarro una y la mordió

Tatsumaki: (no saben mal) pensó

Fubuki: ¿te gustaron? Dijo con una sonrisa tierna pero arrogante

Tatsumaki: no saben mal, ¿Qué tienen? Dijo volviendo a morder la galleta

Fubuki: nada especial, solo masa, chocolate, espinacas, brócoli, aceitunas y crema dijo inocente

Tatsumaki pelo los ojos al saber los ingredientes

Tatsumaki: ¿espinacas? Dijo

Fubuki: si

Tatsumaki: ¿Quién les pone espinacas a las galletas?

Fubuki: así decía el libro dijo montándole el escrito

Tatsumaki: mama ¿Dónde compraste este libro?

Mama: vino de regalo con el bunker

Tatsumaki: dame eso dijo quitándole el libro a fubuki

Tatsumaki: esto es de los años 70 dijo al revisar el libro

Mama: ya hija lo importante es que las galletas salieron bien

Tatsumaki: tienes razón, con lo torpe que es mi hermana, pensé que la casa explotaría

Fubuki: ¿torpe? , según recuerdo tú fuiste la que exploto la casa la última vez

Tatsumaki: es mentira fuiste tu

Mama: mejor salgo de aquí

Y entonces ambas se dirigieron una mirada fija que empezó a crear chispas y entonces

KABOMMMMMM

EXPLOTO LA CASA

El papa sale del bunker solo para encontrar a sus hijas de color negro y pelo erizado por la explosión

Y por otro lado su esposa estaba tomando fotos

Papa: vez querida te dije que el bunker sería necesario

Fin del flash back

Saitama: ¿Cómo fue que explotaron?

Tatsumaki; la genio de mi hermana dejo el horno prendido y se salió el gas, eso mas las chispas de las miradas, hizo "Kabomm"

Fubuki estaba apenada, no contaba con que su hermana le contara historias vergonzosas de ella a Saitama

Fubuki: oye, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora soy más cuidadosa dijo sonrojada de la pena

Tatsumaki: pruébalo

Fubuki: veras, voy hacer las galletas yo solita

Saitama: no te preocupes fubuki, yo te ayudo dijo

Fubuki: aprecio tu caballerosidad, pero yo puedo hacerlo sola

Saitama: pero

Fubuki: pero nada remato la chica con autoridad

Tatsumaki: si quédate aquí, yo vigilare a mi hermana, tu puedes ver las otras fotos del álbum

Saitama: ok

Ambas se fueron a la cocina

Saitama se quedo viendo las fotos del álbum

Entonces suena el timbre

Saitama: ¿quién podrá ser? Dijo levantándose para ir a abrir

Saitama abre y se da cuenta de quién es

Saitama: ah eres tu dijo el héroe

Fin de este cap.

Y chicos que le parecieron

En la parte 2 de este cap. se descubrirá quien toco la

Puerta

Que quede claro que me estoy tomando este fic con calma armar desmadres, es un arte, no un deporte, así que no se sorprendan si tarda

No tengan miedo de dejar su comentario, acepto cualquier observación, todo menos amenazas de muerte

Eso es todo chao, dejen rewiens


	5. la tehoria del desmadre parte 2

Hala criaturitas del internet he vuelto

D mi vacaciones navideñas

Y aquí está el nuevo cap. de la decisión

Nada me pertenece excepto la trama

Comencemos

En el cap. anterior

Saitama: ¿quién podrá ser? Dijo levantándose para ir a abrir

Saitama abre y se da cuenta de quién es

Saitama: ah eres tu dijo el héroe

En este cap.

La teoría del desmadre parte 2

¿?: ¿Se encuentra bien sensei?

Saitama: Genos ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no volverías hasta mañana

Genos: tan pronto vi el departamento destruido, intuí que algo malo había pasado, luego un cabello de Tatsumaki y pensé lo peor, ¡no se preocupe yo lo salvo sensei! dijo todo exagerado

Saitama: ¿Cómo sabias que no era mío el cabello?

Genos: usted es calvo

Saitama: no soy calvo, soy discapacitado capilar

Genos: lo que usted diga sensei

Saitama: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Genos: ha, hackee el satélite del gobierno de estados unidos

Saitama: ¿eso no es ilegal?

Mientras tanto en el gobierno de los estaos unidos

Un general estaba tranquilo en la base militar cuando de repente

Militar: señor alguien entro en nuestro satelice

General: ¿Quién fue el desgraciado?

Militar: la señal viene de Japón

General: Ho no, seguro quieren saber nuestros secretos, nadie debe saber donde oculto mi yaoi hard

Todos los milítales quedan wtf

General: digo los secretos militares de alta confidencialidad

Militar: ¿Qué hacemos señor?

General: dispara el laser

Militar: ¡eso no es exagerado!

General: no

Militar: blanco localizado

General: disparen

Mientras en el espacio

Un satélite gigante se posiciona en dirección hacia Japón y lanza un laser gigante hacia el país occidental

¿Pero hacia donde?

Volviendo con Saitama

Genos: no tranquilo sensei, ya me ocupe de eso

En la asociación de héroes

Atomic samurái volvía a la asociación de héroes, todo mugriento

Atomicsamurai: no puedo creer que me hayan hecho lavar los pisos

Entonces llega a donde sus amigos están jugando cartas

Prisioner: ¿y la leche?

Atomicsamurai: ve a pedírsela a tu pu(sonidos de censura) y que te la metan por el (sonidos de censura)

Prisioner: oye cálmate amigo, de todas formas ya había encontrado una leche en el refrigerador cuando te fuiste

Al samurái le empica a dar un tic en el ojo

King: ¿oye que es eso que tienes ahí? Dijo señalando un pequeño objeto de metal que tenía en las manos

Samuraiatomic: ¡Ah! Esto me lo dio Genos, me lo encontré en el centro comercial, dijo algo sobre una peli verde maniaca usurpadora de senseis, y sobre un satélite y que tirara esta cosa al mar, pero no pude hacerlo, es decir creo que es un teléfono de los caros

Entonces el objeto empieza a emitir un sonido de

"Pi pi pi"

Emperador: creo que esa cosa va explotar

King: no seas tonto lo teléfonos no explotan…ah no ser que ¿¡no es un galaxy note 7 verdad!? Pregunto asustado

Atomicsamurai: no creo que explote

En ese momento cae el rayo laser y hace explotar la parte donde estaban los héroes, por suerte eran héroes y por eso no los mato

Ahora se podía ver a los héroes todos negros por la explosión

Atomicsamurai ábrela boca solo para dejar salir una gran cantidad de humo negro

Atomicsamurai: solo falta que me cague un pato

En ese momento pasa Un pato le caga encima

Volviendo con nuestro héroe

Genos: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Saitama: veras lo que paso fue

Saitama le cuenta toda su travesía a Genos

Genos: ah por eso que estaba limpiando el suelo, ojala haya tirado el localizador al mar

Saitama: ¿Qué?

Genos: nada importante

Y mientras estos héroes hablaban, las heroínas estaban cocinaban, más bien la hermana menor cocinaba y la otra solo miraba

Fubuki: (leyendo un libro) a ver una pisca de sal y un poco de vainilla dijo para seguidamente agregar los ingredientes

Tatsumaki por su parte estaba anonadada no había visto a su hermana tan motivada, ni siquiera cuando la retaba a competir para forzarla a mejorar

Al parecer el calvo tenía una gran influencia en ella

Eso la hacía querer conocer más a fondo al pelón

Tatsumaki: (ocultas más de lo imaginaba) pensó para sí la Loli mientras sonreía de medio lado

Fubuki: ¿de qué te estás riendo?

Tatsumaki: de nada especial dijo nerviosa al verse descubierta

Fubuki: de todas formas ya termine de hacer la masa, solo la meteré en el horno dijo poniendo un pequeñas cantidades de masa con forma circular y las metía en el horno

Fubuki: ahora solo hay que esperar

Tatsumaki: solo no olvides apagar el gas después de sacarlas

Fubuki: claro que lo hare no soy tonta

Tatsumaki: lo veremos

Ambas se fueron a esperar a la sala donde estaba Saitama

Peo mientras caminaban por los pasillos pudieron escuchar una conversación de Saitama con alguien desconocido para ellas (Genos)

Saitama: ….y entonces cuando este desprevenida, la domare y será mía

Genos: lo apoyare sensei

Saitama: bien porque voy a necesitar apoyo para poder evitar que ella me detenga

Tatsumaki: (¿de qué está hablando este pelón?, ¿acaso está hablando de mi hermana?) Pensó esta con los ojos como platos mientras un rubor estaba adornando su cara

En la mente de fubuki algo parecido pasaba pero contrario a su hermana ella estaba encantada con lo que Saitama decía

Fubuki: (ojala que esté hablando de mi) pensó la espera menor con un sonrojo

Genos: pero donde cree que lo consigamos

Saitama: claro que si, si trabajamos en equipo podremos lograrlo

Fubuki: (no conocía este lado de Saitama) pensó

Tatsumaki: ¡nadie va a tocar a mi hermana! grito entrando en dirección a la sala

Ambos héroes veían confundido a la Loli

Fubuki entro después de ella pero con un pequeño sonrojo y se podía jurar que tenía una pequeña sonrisa

Genos: ¡tu! , usurpadora de senseis dijo señalando a Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué? Dijo confundida

Genos: no puedes llevarte al sensei de una persona así, consíguete el tuyo propio

Tatsumaki: no intenten excusarse de su depravado plan

Saitama: ¿plan?

Tatsumaki: si su plan para aprovecharte del buen corazón de mi hermana hacerles tus cosas depravadas

Saitama estaba más confundido como la vez que encontró a wacht dog en el parque oliéndole el trasero a otro perro

Saitama: ¿no se de lo que hablas?

Tatsumaki: no te hagas oímos tu plan y no vamos a dejar que hagas nada

Fubuki: yo no prometí nada

Saitama: sigo sin saber de lo que hablas

Tatsumaki: hoy bien cuando dijiste "y entonces cuando este desprevenida, la domare y será mía"

Saitama: am eso, estábamos hablando, de las ofertas del mercado

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué persona habla de las ofertas de mercado de esa forma?

Saitama: las personas se vuelven paranoicas cuando no atacan monstruos en bastante tiempo y se ponen a comprar como dementes preparándose para un apocalipsis que no llega nunca

Flash back

Saitama llega al centro comercial a comprar los víveres de la semana cuando entonces una multitud enorme le pasa por encima al héroe

Saitama se levanta no adolorido debido a que su cuerpo era muy duro

Saitama: ¿Qué paso? Dijo Saitama pero cuando observo a la multitud solo para darse cuenta de que eran personas con gorros hechos de aluminio y ojos rojos como si no hubieran dormido durante días

Saitama: he amigo ¿Qué pasa? Una reunión del club de los caza ovnis dijo a un señor que estaba entre la multitud

Señor: no ese viene mañana, este es el de sobrevivientes del apocalipsis

Saitama: ¿Cuál apocalipsis?

Señor: el que se viene los monstruos no han atacado, se están agrupando para atacarnos hay que comprar todo lo que podamos para sobrevivir

Entonces las personas le volvieron a pasar por encima a Saitama

Fin del flash back

Saitama: pero cuando vuelva domara a la multitud

Tatsumaki: pero también dijiste "bien porque voy a necesitar apoyo para poder evitar que ella me detenga"

Saitama: si me refería a "ella"

Otro flash back

Saitama apenas había logrado tomar algo de comida esos locos de sombrero de aluminio había arrasado todo

Saitama iba caminado a la caja para pagar lo que había agarrado pero entonces una anciana se le acerca

Ambos se mirar un momento

Saitama: ¿puedo ayudarla?

Entonces la anciana le da un puntapié en la parte débil de todos los hombres

A Saitama casi se le salen los ojos y en las afueras del centro comercial se oyó un

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saitama se retorcía en el suelo

La anciana agarra las cosas de Saitama y se va

Anciana: perdedor

Fin del flash back

Saitama: lo peor es que aun duele

Genos: oigan huele a quemado

Fubuki: ¡las galletas! Sale corriendo hacia la cocina

5 minutos después

Fubuki venía con una charola llena de galletas humeantes que olían delicioso

Fubuki: logre salvarlas

Fubuki puso las charolas en una mesita que había en la sala

Fubuki: tengan cuidado está caliente

Todos tomaron una y la comieron

Genos: mis sensores de sabor se salen de las graficas

Saitama: deliciosa

Tatsumaki: …si esta buena

Fubuki mira con superioridad a su hermana

Tatsumaki: ¿no olvidaste cerrar el gas verdad?

Fubuki: (nerviosa) no

Tatsumaki: ¿y por qué vas a la cocina?

Fubuki: voy a buscar agua

Tatsumaki: si claro

Genos: sensei deberíamos irnos

Saitama: pero el departamento está en ruinas

Genos: tengo un cuarto en la asociación de héroes, podemos compartirlo

Fubuki: eso si que no dijo está apareciendo de repente

Genos: el sensei no está seguro con ustedes

Fubuki: eso no es tu incumbencia

Saitama: no me gusta a donde va esto

5 minutos después

Toda la sala estaba destruida

Fubuki y Genos estaban combatiendo

Una para quedarse con él y hacer cosas deliciosas

Y el otro para salvar a su sensei de las manos de lo que él consideraba una persona inestable

La sala estaba que se caía

Tatsumaki: ya basta grito la esper

Ambos se detuvieron

Tatsumaki: ambos van a destruir la casa

Fubuki: al menos esta vez no hubo explosión

Pero entonces las luces de la casa empezaron a paradera

Saitama: creo que dañaron un fusible

Genos: no importa, puedo convertir mi mano en un encendedor

Entonces se empezó a oír el típico sonido de un encendedor en la oscuridad

Chis chis

Pero a la tercera

KABOMMMMMMMM

Toda la casa salió por los aires

Resulta que habían destruido una tubería de gas

Saitama se levantaba de los escombros de la casa

Saitama caminaba por los escombros buscando a los demás, en eso encuentra a Genos

Saitama: ¿decías algo sobre un cuarto en la asociación de héroes?

Fin del cap.

Y que les pareció, un capitulo rellenito para empezar el año (perdón si no me salió tan gracioso)

Díganme si les gusto con un rewiens y gracias por leer

Hasta el siguiente cap.


	6. vecinos del desastre

Chicos ya llego la continuación de este grandioso fic

Quería agradecerles a todos los que dejaron sus rewiens a aquellos que le dieron a favoritos, muchas gracias en verdad

Les dejo de fastidiar y les dejo la conto

Capitulo 6: vecinos del desastre

Día: miércoles

Hora: 9:00 a.m

Lugar asociación de héroes, sección de cuarto

En la asociación de héroes todos los héroes temblaban como galatita

Por alguna razón los héroes estaban deseando que algún monstruo milagrosamente apareciese al otro lado del mundo para tener la excusa de irse de ahí lo más rápido posible

¿Pero que podría ser?, ¿Qué era eso que aterraba a los más fieros héroes? , ¿Qué era tan malo como para desear que los monstruos atacaran?

Pues no era nada más que las hermanas psi ticas que se mudaban a un mismo cuarto, eso quería decir que iban a vivir **juntas,** y todos sabían que cosas malas pasaban cuando esas dos estaban **juntas**

Tatsumaki: ¿oigan porque hay tantas cenizas por aquí? Dijo eta viendo el desastre que era la asociación de héroes

King: algún demente nos lanzo un lazar mortal del espacio y destruyo una parte del los cuartos

Tatsumaki: ¡espero que no haya tocado el cuarto en el que me voy a quedar!

Fubuki: sigo sin entender porque no te quedas en tu cuarto dijo esta molesta por que su hermana viviría con ella a partir de ahora hasta que su casa sea arreglada

Tatsumaki: porque no me da la gana, además yo no entiendo porque no te compras otra casa y ya

Fubuki: que estas locas, ¿has visto a los tipos de bienes raíces? ¡Son unos chupasangres!

Tatsumaki: en fin, ¿has visto al pelón? , hace rato que no lo veo

Fubuki: ¡se fue con Genos! Dijo maldiciendo para sus adentros

Fubuki: Y yo que quería que viviera conmigo dijo está enojada ya que había perdido la oportunidad de vivir con el calvo musculoso lo cual habría aumentado las posibilidades de emparejarse con el

Tatsumaki: eso sobre mi cadáver hermanita

Mientras con Saitama

Genos: y este es la habitación sensei dijo el cyborg abriendo la puerta para mostrarle a Saitama una habitación espaciosa, con una ventana que daba hacia la ciudad y una litera

Saitama: oye Genos dijo el calvo para llamar la atención de este

Genos: ¿Qué pasa sensei?

Saitama: ¿Por qué tienes una litera?

Genos: pues la verdad no me acuerdo, es como si una fuerza superior nos hubiera reunido por alguna razón, ¿quizás para causar caos? Pero debe ser mi imaginación

Saitama: de todos modos no importa ya, ¿me pregunto quienes serán nuestros vecinos?

En ese momento se escucho en el pasillo la voz del mal

¿?: ¡Y este es el cuarto!

Saitama: ¡oh no! Lamento el héroe

En ese momento Saitama abre la puerta para ver a en la puerta de enfrente a sus nuevos vecinos, o mejor dicho vecinas

Saitama: tiene que ser broma dijo al héroe viendo a Tatsumaki y a fubuki acomodando sus cosas en la habitación

En ese momento la mayor de las hermanas se da cuenta de su presencia

Tatsumaki: ¡calvo, ahí estas!, ¿Qué haces ahí?

Saitama: ahora vivo aquí

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué no tenias un departamento? Pregunto confundida

Saitama: tu lo destruiste dijo Saitama recordándole el evento que apenas había ocurrido ayer

Tatsumaki: oh cierto se me había olvidado

Tatsumaki: ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Saitama: apenas paso ayer

Tatsumaki: ¿enserio?

Saitama: oye fubuki, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

Saitama: creo que le cayeron muchos escombros en la cabeza explico esta

Tatsumaki: ¡fubuki!, ¿¡qué haces hablando con ese calvo!? Dijo la psi tica que al parecer no se acordaba de lo que había pasado en los últimos días

Tatsumaki: ¡hey pelón! , aléjate de mi humana dijo eta de manera protectora

Saitama: sabes creo que tu hermana no quiere que este junto a ti

Fubuki: ¿tú crees? Dijo esta de forma sarcástica

De repente un timbre suena

Saitama: ¿Qué es eso, la alarma de incendios?

Genos: no de hecho es el timbre del almuerzo

Saitama: gracias al cielo, ser amenazado por la Loli da hambre dijo este señalando a Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: ¿a quién le dices loli, calvo desconocido?

Fubuki: ya me está preocupando expreso esta obviamente

Preocupada

El grupo se dirigió al comedor

Una vez entraron al comedor todos los héroes se le quedaron viendo

Pero en ese entonces Tatsumaki se acerco a una mesa donde comían unos 7 héroes pero todos salieron corriendo despavoridos a ver que esta se acercaba

Saitama: ¿pero qué? Pregunto este confundido por la situación

Fubuki: si mi hermana es una especie de "dictadora" aquí, todos le tienen miedo dijo esta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Saitama: muy bien, ahora yo me estoy preocupando

Tatsumaki: eh ¡pelón! Dijo esta para llamar a Saitama

Saitama: me llamo Saitama

Tatsumaki: lo que sea, ¡se útil y tráeme mi almuerzo!

Saitama: oye no soy tu sirviente dijo Saitama negándose a la orden

Tan pronto dijo eso todos (execto fubuki y Genos) quedaron con la boca

Abierta, nadie le hablaba así a esa bestia

Tatsumaki: ¿¡que dijiste!? Dijo está enojada

Fubuki: cálmate Tatsumaki, no es para tanto yo te traigo tu comida dijo fubuki algo preocupada de que su hermana armara un berrinche y terminara en una mini guerra, no le preocupaba Saitama, sabía bien que el héroe era ridículamente inmortal, ella estaba preocupada por el resto de personas y edificios y quizás otras criaturas que estuvieran a unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda, pobres que serian victimas por las niñerías de sus hermana

Tatsumaki: ¡nadie me niega nada! Dijo está haciendo temblar el edificio en el que se encontraban

Pero en ese momento Atomicsamurai entro

Atomicsamurai: ¿Adivinen que chicos? ¡Ya me cure! Exclamo este celebrando su pronta recuperación

Lástima que Tatsumaki no estaba de humor para celebrar

Tatsumaki: ¡cállate! Dijo esta mandándolo a volar a quien sabe donde

Esta acción de ira hizo que todos los héroes salieran corriendo cual niñitas asustadas (execto fubuki y Genos)

Tatsumaki: ¡te hare papilla, pinché calvo! Dijo cabreada da haciendo temblar todo el edificio otra vez

Saitama sabía lo que venía, la Loli lanzándole ataques, el intentando que su ropa no sea destruida, su ropa siendo destruida, el hiendo a comprar ropa usada, porque los que venden en el centro comercial es un robo

Saitama: ¿me pregunto si aquella chica aun tiene ese descuento para chicos como yo? menciono este para sí mismo

Tatsumaki: ¿¡que dijiste!?

Saitama: nada importante

Tatsumaki: entonces prepárate a ser destruido dijo esta y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque cuando de pronto un pedazo del techo le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara

Fubuki: ¡bueno de todas formas pensaba llevarla a la enfermería!

Saitama: te alcanzo después, enserio tengo hambre dijo este acercándose a la barra de comidas

Entonces el cocinero ve a Saitama

Cocinero: que le sirvo, buen hombre dijo amable

Saitama: deme lo más barato que tenga dijo el pobre (ya enserio es pobre) héroe

Cocinero: oiga pero aquí la comida es gratis explico el señor

Saitama abraza al señor mientras llora

Saitama: ¿Dónde ha estado toda mi vida? Dijo este llorando de felicidad

Cocinero: ¡señor cálmense, o llamare a la policía! Amenazo el hombre asustado por el acercamiento de Saitama

Fubuki soltó un leve gruñido y frunció el ceño, ella llevaba un mes entero intentando conseguir aunque sea un guiño de Saitama y el cocinero conseguía un abrazo en 10 segundos

Fubuki se fue a llevar a su hermana a la enfermería, al menos no tendría que preocuparse porque su hermana siguiera insistiendo con la cita, al menos algo bueno salió de la destrucción de su casa

Mientras fubuki tenía ese momento de reflexión Saitama estaba arrasando con toda la barra de comida

Genos: sensei ¿usted diría que comer en comer sin parar es el origen de su fuerza?

Saitama: wat, waa da dijo con la boca llena

Genos: tomare eso como un si

Un rato después

Genos: y es por eso sensei que se prohíben a los héroes con superestomagos en la asociación dijo Genos explicándole a su maestro la razón por la que el bufet era gratuito

Saitama: si, la próxima intentare controlarme

Saitama: ¿oye no recuerdas a donde fue fubuki?

Genos: la heroína ventisca del infierno fue a la enfermería a llevar a su hermana

Saitama: cierto vamos allá

Genos: oh ya veo es mejor hacer amigos hoy que enemigos mañana, sabia enseñanza maestro, no la olvidare nunca dijo Genos anotando las "sabias palabras" de su sensei

Después de ese momento de "inspiración" se dirigieron a la enfermería

Fubuki leía una revista de moda mientras pensaba en cómo hacerle notar a Saitama su presencia

Entonces tocaron la puerta

Toc toc (pero que efectos)

Fubuki: pase

Saitama: no puedo salir del cuarto sin estar adentro dijo Saitama asiendo notar la obviedad de las palabras de la chica del otro lado de la puerta

Fubuki se sonrojo

Saitama: hola dijo Saitama entrando en el cuarto junto a Genos

Genos: su lógica es increíble sensei dijo Genos elogiando a su sensei como siempre

Fubuki: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicos? Dijo esta volteando hacia otro lado para que no vieran su sonrojo

Saitama: venimos a ver si tu hermana estaba bien

Fubuki: ¿¡que te preocupas por ella!? Grito temiendo que Saitama en el poco tiempo que pasaron se halla enamorado de su hermana, pero si parecía una tabla

Saitama: claro somos vecinos ahora, se supone que debemos llevarnos bien explico quitándole un enorme peso a la pelinegra

Fubuki: uff (suspiro), eso si se me había olvidado ese detalle

Saitama: yo en lo personal creo que la convivencia entre vecinos es importante

Genos: tiene razón sensei

Fubuki: si la convivencia es importante, si es que alguien queda vivo para convivir dijo la chica viendo los destrozos que había dejado el berrinche de su hermana

Saitama: ¿y cómo está tu hermana?

Fubuki: está en aquella camilla dijo señalando una camilla que estaba al fondo, en la cual se encontraba la esper con una venda en la cabeza

Saitama: valla es amenazante incluso cuando duerme

Saitama se acerco a ver más de cerca a la mayor de las hermanas, cuando este estaba lo suficientemente cerca esta abre los ojos

Saitama: en la madre dijo este alejándose de la Loli

Tatsumaki se puso de pie sin decir palabra

Fubuki: ¿te sientes bien hermanita?

Tatsumaki: ¡tu! Dijo señalando a Saitama

Saitama: por favor, ¿Qué te hecho yo? , apenas te conozco de ayer

Tatsumaki: ¡tu! me debes una cita

Fubuki: ¡nooooooooo! Dijo está cayendo de rodillas y gritando al cielo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaban viendo

Fubuki: quiero decir continua

Tatsumaki: ya lo recuerdo todo

Entonces en la realidad empezó a distorsionarse mientras se mostraban sus recuerdos

Flash back con transición (para que vean que me gasto bien el presupuesto)

Estaba Tatsumaki sentada en un trono de oro mientras todos los demás héroes se arrodillaban ante ella y entonces Saitama se acerca y dice

Saitama: ¡por favor gran y poderosa reina Tatsumaki concédale una cita a este gusano!

Tatsumaki: ok

Fin Del flash back

Fubuki: creo que aun no estás del todo curada hermana dijo resaltando lo obvio

Saitama: ¡oh no me quede en la transición! dijo este entrando en pánico debido al estar borroso

Genos: oh no el sensei se quedo atorado en la distorsión de la realidad

En ese momento Saitama debido a que veía borroso camino a la ventana del cuarto cayendo al suelo desde un octavo piso haciendo temblar, por suerte resulto ileso y nadie salió herido ¿o sí?

Hace 5 minutos en el séptimo piso

King traía a un envuelto en vendas con todos los huesos rotos, execto el brazo, Atomicsamurai en una silla de rueda

King: no te pongas triste amigo, mira lo que encontré dijo mostrando los populares juegos de hasbro: jenga

King: un par de partidas y te sentirás mejor

Unos minutos después

Atomicsamurai estaba contento estaba ganado contra sus compañeros en el juegos, solo le faltaba poner el último bloque en la parte más alta y ganaría, eso sería lo único bueno que le había sucedido desde ayer

Estaba por poner el último bloque cuando un calvo pasó por la ventana

King: ¿Qué carajos?

En ese momento tiembla y la torre de bloques se cae

En ese momento Atomicsamurai se pone a llorar a chorros de manera cómica

King: anímate amigo, al menos aun tienes un brazo funcional

En ese momento se cae un pedazo del techo rompiendo el brazo

King: mejor me cayó

Fin del cap.

Para quien no sepa la transición es cuando un personaje recuerda algo y la pantalla se va poniendo borrosa para después volver a verse normal en recuerdo del personaje lo que le paso a Saitama es que se quedo borroso debido a la transición de Tatsumaki

Eso sería todos por ahora

Déjame un rewiens si te gusto, ojala que si

Sazonara


	7. una cita con el desastre parte 1

Alola lectores

¿Me extrañaron? No. son unos insensibles

Pero da igual

Prepárense por ya llega el cap. que todos esperaban

El cual se titula

La decisión capitulo 7: una cita con el desastre parte 1

Ya era otro día en el mundo, (que sorpresa el mundo dio otra vuelta)

Pero en el por ahora tranquilo país nipón, exactamente en la asociación de héroes

En un cuarto oscuro donde la única luz que se podía ver era la de un proyector que daba vista a unas diapositivas

Los héroes yacían reunidos todos vestidos de manera camuflada como los militares

Y ustedes dirán ¿para qué van vestidos así?

¿Acaso hay descuento en la tienda de artículos militares?

¿Es una nueva moda?

¿Se acerca una guerra?

Las respuestas a estas tres incógnitas son

Si hay descuento en la tienda de artículos militares, de hecho Saitama fue para haya tan pronto abrieron

No es nueva moda

Por último lo que se acerca es peor que una guerra o mil de estas, tanto que hace parecer el apocalipsis una total bendición

¿Qué puede ser tan catastrófico?

¿Qué podría ser considerado un desastre de proporciones bíblicas?

King: ¿una cita?

Prisioner: si una cita, soldado dijo cambiando la diapositiva donde salían la palabra cita

King: ¿y de quién es?

Prisioner: lo sujetos reciben el nombre de han sido identificados como (cambiando diapositiva) el héroe Saitama y la heroína Tatsumaki dijo señalando la diapositiva donde salía una foto de ambos

En ese momento chico emperador dijo

Emperador: ¿Qué es eso? Dijo señalando el lado de la foto de Saitama

King: creo que es un moco

Emperador: yo creo que es un lunar

En ese momento metal bat que había vuelto de una misión en el extranjero dijo

Metalbat: yo opino que es una marca de nacimiento

Y luego wachdogs dijo

(Sé lo que piensan y no es el wachdogs del videojuego wachdogs si no el de one punch man)

Wachdogs: a lo mejor es una infección

Entonces mumen dijo

(Si lo sé estoy sacando personajes que no había mencionado, pero es que necesito repertorio)

Mumen: ojala que no, a mi primo le dio una de esas y se le puso como un cráter

King: qué asco

Metalbat: pobre tipo

Mumen: si lo sé una cosa de esas te arruina la vida

Emperador: si verdad

Mumen: si lo sé, después le doy una crema para que se le cure

Emperador: ¿has probado con alcatol?

Mumen: ¿ese que está hecho con la colita de rana?

Emperador: ese mero

Mumen: ¿Qué no es para la gonorrea?

Emperador: igual sirve

Mumen: entonces se lo daré después

Prisioner: oigan no se pierdan del tema, no importan si es un moco, un lunar, una marca de nacimiento o una infección esos detalles no importan

Mumen: ¿no?

Prisioner: no, lo que en verdad importa ahora son dos cosas, numero uno: evitar que ocurra un desastre (cambiando la diapositiva) como este de la diapositiva

En ese momento se da cuenta de que todo el grupo de héroes esta shokeado

Entonces voltea a ver la diapositiva, y en lugar de estar una donde se muestre las imágenes de un desastre

Hay una foto de Prisioner vestido en tanga de baño

Prisioner: ¿cómo llego eso ahí? (cambiando la horrenda diapositiva)

King: voy a tener que lavarme los ojos con cloro y después hervirlos

Metalbat: voy a tener pesadillas hoy

Emperador: (shokeado)

Mientras tanto wachdogs estaba llorando en una esquina

Prisioner: como decía tenemos que evitar que destruyan la ciudad mientras tienen la cita

Metalbat: ¿Qué te hacen creer eso?

Prisioner: créeme tengo razones, principalmente porque en dos días llevan juntos ya destruyeron un edificio que se encontraba en la zona destruida de ciudad z, la casa de fubuki, y tengo la sospecha de que estuvieron involucrados en el incidente del satélite que destruyo gran parte de la asociación

Metalbat: ¿hicieron todo eso en dos días?

Prisioner: si, son más destructivos que un tornado

Mumen: ¿y cuál es la razón numero dos?

Prisioner: la razón numero dos es que debemos hacer que esta cita funcione

Metalbat: ¿te volviste loco? , me acabas de decir todo lo que hicieron juntos sin estar en completo de acuerdo, si los dos se juntan sería el fin de nuestra existencia

Prisioner: o quizás la salvación

King: ¿de qué hablas?

Prisioner: si esta cita sale bien imagínense en unos años es posible que se casen y después tengan un hijo

Emperador: ¿hijo?

Prisioner: si un hijo, un crio con el cuerpo indestructible de Saitama y el poder de Tatsumaki

King: eso es mucho poder

Emperador: podríamos ganar la guerra contra los monstruos

Prisioner: exacto

Wachdogs: caballeros tenemos que poner todos nuestros esfuerzos en que esta cita salga perfecta

Mumen: un momento, ¿qué hay de la hermana de Tatsumaki?

King: ¿fubuki? ¿Qué hay con ella?

Mumen: ¿no estaba saliendo con Saitama? Lo ley en el periódico

King: cuando le pregunte a Genos me dijo que le dijeron que era un malentendido

Mumen: ¿entonces por qué no invitamos a fubuki y a Genos a la reunión?

Prisioner: Genos esta con Saitama ayudándolo a prepararse para la cita y a fubuki que no pudimos encontrarla

Mumen: ¿por qué no la usamos a ella para el plan? , es decir saben que Tatsumaki tiene una personalidad muy difícil de aguantar, ¿por qué no usamos a su hermana?

Prisioner: ella no es tan fuerte como Tatsumaki y además ellos ya habían planeado esta cita

King: entonces que la operación "calvicie fuera" comience

Pero lo que no sabían es que en uno de los conductos que quedaba encima de la habitación se escondía fubuki oyendo sus planes

Fubuki: tontos ingenuos no saben que esa cita es solo para probar a Saitama, además es imposible que Saitama se enamore de mi hermana por muy fuerte que sea susurraba la chica en el conducto

Fubuki: de todas formas no pienso correr riesgos, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto jijijijijijijiji se rio en voz baja de manera maligna

Fubuki: me sorprende que este conducto viejo aguante mi peso

En ese momento el conducto cruje

Fubuki: ¿para que hable? Dijo cayendo junto al conducto

El impacto levanto una nube de polvo y cuando se disipo se pudo ver a todos los héroes en el suelo

King: ¿fubuki? , ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Fubuki: (nerviosa) eeeee….estaba buscando mi lente de contacto dijo palmeando el suelo fingiendo buscar

King: ok, ¿no nos quieres ayudar a…..iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido

Fubuki: lo siento estoy ocupada tengo que ir al dentista a que me revise los ojos, adiós dijo saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa

King: ¿Qué verga?dijo todo confundido

Mumen: mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Genos

Genos: ¿sensei, Por qué esta disfrazado de pingüino? Dijo el cyborg

Literalmente

Saitama: ¿no recuerdas lo que dijo la Loli?

Flash back

Toc toc

Tocan la puerta de la habitación de Saitama

El pelón abre la puerta solo para recibir un papelazo en la cara

El pelón se quita el papel de la cara

Saitama: ¿Qué es esto? Dice viendo lo que decía el papel que era en realidad un afiche promocional de un lujoso restaurante

Tatsumaki: es el afiche del restaurante donde será la cita, tienes que ir vestido de pingüino

Tatsumaki: te espero a las 8:00 p.m fuera del restaurante, no llegues tarde dijo esta de manera amenazante

Genos: ye me encargare personalmente de que el sensei esté preparado para la batalla dijo el cyborg que había escuchado todo

Tatsumaki: es una cita

Genos: todas las citas son una batalla

Tatsumaki: lo que sea hojalata dijo yéndose

Fin del flash back

Saitama: pero aun faltan como 5 horas para la cita

Genos: nunca se está demasiado preparado para una batalla

Saitama: ¿Qué no era una cita?

En ese momento tocan la puerta

Genos va a abrir

Tan pronto abre la puerta fubuki entra al cuarto

Fubuki: hola, ¿esta Saitama? Dijo y entonces vio al calvo vestido de pingüino (literalmente)

Fubuki: ¿Saitama?

Saitama: hola fubuki dijo el hombre pingüino

Fubuki: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Saitama: Genos me está preparando para la cita

Fubuki: ok… ¿y estar vestido de pingüino tiene algo que ver?

Saitama: si

Fubuki: bien solo te venia a visitar, adiós dijo saliendo de la habitación

Saitama: adiós

Una vez fuera fubuki se empezó a reír

Fubuki: (y yo que pensé que tendría que preocuparme de la cita, la ingenuidad/inocencia de Saitama lo hará todo)

Fubuki: (aunque pensándolo bien, esa ingenuidad/inocencia de Saitama puede atraer a mi hermana como lo hizo conmigo, será mejor no bajar la guardia)

Mientras tanto con Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki sale de una tienda en el centro comercial con unas bolsas en las manos

Tatsumaki: no puedo creer que haya comprado esto solo para esta noche, es un malgasto de dinero dijo viendo su bolsa, aunque admito que se ve bien

Tatsumaki: ya verá ese pelón, tan pronto descubra mi verdadera personalidad y la cita fracase fubuki tendrá que aceptar que él no es digno de ella, buajajajajjaaj dijo riéndose malvadamente

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban viendo

Tatsumaki: olvide que no debo reírme en voz alta dijo para irse volando

Ya en la noche

El calvo vestido de pingüino esperaba afuera del restaurante

En ese momento un sonido llego a su oído

Era un intercomunicador de esos que se ponen en la oreja

Genos: sensei, ¿puede escucharme?

Saitama: si Genos por quinta vez si dijo el pingüino

Genos: solo quería asegurarme que recuerda el plan

Saitama: si me recuerdo

Genos: bien se lo diré una última vez para asegurarse

Una gota de sudor cae por la nuca de Saitama

Genos: primero tendrá una cena romántica, no se preocupe por los detalles varios héroes que están infiltrados en el restaurante lo ayudaran, luego irán a ver una película romántica también infiltre personal ahí, y por ultimo darán un paseo romántico por el parque de la ciudad

Saitama: déjame adivinar también infiltraste personas ahí

Genos: si exacto solo asegúrese de no pisar el césped

Saitama: ¿infiltraste personas en el césped?

Genos: no sea ridículo sensei, solo infiltre personas en los arboles, pero pisar el césped es ilegal

Saitama: ok, ¿creo?

En ese momento Tatsumaki llega al restaurante y se para junto a Saitama

Saitama: te dejo ya llego la Loli dijo este dirigiéndose a Tatsumaki

Saitama: hola

Tatsumaki: lo siento el parque de atracciones es para halla dijo señalando

Saitama: si quieres podemos ir pero será después de la comida gratis

En ese momento Tatsumaki se da cuenta de lo que ocurría

Tatsumaki: ¿pelón?

Saitama: me llamo Saitama

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué haces vestido así?

Saitama: me dijiste que viniera de pingüino

Tatsumaki se dio un facepalm

Tatsumaki: no se por qué me esfuerzo comprándome esta cosa dijo señalando el vestido elegante que se había comprado en centro comercial

Saitama: se te ve bien dijo este con su cara de póker

Tatsumaki se sorprende por lo que escucha, nadie nunca le había dicho un cumplido

Tatsumaki: (sonrojada) gracias supongo que te pega un poco el disfraz de pingüino

Saitama: ¿entonces podemos ir a comer?

Tatsumaki: oh cierto dijo está volviendo en sí y en su misión de humillar a Saitama para que no esté con su hermana

Entonces entraron al restaurante

Tatsumaki: (jajá, con ese disfraz no podrá conseguir una mesa y será el fin de la cita) pensó riéndose malévolamente

Saitama se acerco al tipo que te da la mesa

Saitama: mesa al lado de la ventana por favor dijo pidiendo una mesa (obvio)

Tipodelasmesas: disculpe el parque de atracciones queda para allá dijo este señalando

Tatsumaki: (jajá que idiota, jamás lo lograras)

Saitama: no, yo quiero una mesa

Tipodelasmesas: ok, déjeme hablar con el gerente dijo yéndose a la oficina

Tipodelasmesas: jefe hay un tipo vestido de pingüino que quiere una mesa ¿Qué hacemos?

Jefe: ¿pingüino dices? , ¿No es un animal en extinción?

Tipodelasmesas: si

Jefe: ¡oh no!, debe ser uno de esos amantes de la naturaleza, dale todo lo que quiera oh nos demandara de discriminación

Tipodelasmesas: como ordene

Ya con Saitama

Tipodelasmesas: por aquí señor dijo acompañando a Saitama a su mesa

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué verga? Dijo impresionada por lo que acababa de parar

Saitama: he Loli apúrate, que tengo hambre dijo llamando la atención de Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki solo se limito a caminar mientras pensaba en como Saitama pudo conseguir la mesa

Una vez los guiaban a la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana

Pero esa mesa estaba ocupada por una familia

Tipodelasmesas: he ustedes largo

Padre: pero aun no hemos terminado nuestra comida dijo el padre de la familia

Entonces el tipo de las mesas agarro los platos con comida y los lanzo por la ventana

Mientras tanto afuera

Atomicsamurai se había recuperado milagrosamente de todos sus golpes y demás, pero como lo había hecho esa tarde no pudo ir a la reunión de la mañana de la operación "calvicie fuera"

Atomicsamurai: solo espero que no esté llegando tarde a la acción

En ese momento su estomago ruge

Atomicsamurai: debí a ver comido algo antes de salir

En ese momento la caen los platos de comida en la cabeza

Atomicsamurai: que bien comida gratis

Mientras tanto adentro

Padre: oiga pero aun falta mi sopa

En ese momento llega un mesero

Mesero: aquí la sopa, asegúrese de enfríala pues está muy caliente

Pero el tipo de las mesas agarro la sopa y la tiro por la ventana

Entonces se escucho un "AHHHHHHHH…. QUEMA"

Tatsumaki: ¿oíste algo?

Saitama: debe ser tu imaginación

Tipodelasmesas: ahora si largo

Una vez la familia se fue

Tipodelasmesas: siéntese aquí señor, pronto traeremos el menú

Y se retiro a la cocina

Saitama: baya, son muy amables aquí dijo el pingüino

Tatsumaki estaba muy concentrada como para escuchar a Saitama

Tatsumaki: (¿Cómo lo logro?)

En ese momento se le prende el foco

Tatsumaki: eso es, el traje de pingüino es la clave grito en voz alta mientras se levantaba haciendo que todos en el restauran los miraran

Tatsumaki: (eso es el pingüino es el ave que se asocia con la elegancia, y este lugar es para gente elegante entonces al venir vestido así lo dejaron pasar para dar ejemplo a los demás de elegancia)

Tatsumaki: (entonces eso significaría que él lo planeo todo, al parecer ese calvo es más inteligente de lo que parece) pensó Tatsumaki mirando a Saitama que se estaba sacando un moco

Tatsumaki: (o quizás simplemente exagero) pensó viendo lo que hacía Saitama

Mientras tanto en la cocina

El tipo de las mesas buscaba a los meseros

Tipodelasmesas: ¿donde se metieron?

Mesero: señor al parecer los meseros se desaparecieron misteriosamente, yo soy el único que queda, pero o se preocupe unos meseros nuevos llegaron dijo señalando a los meseros

Tipodelasmesas: ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

Mumen: ¿Qué no es obvió? somos los meseros dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo y a los otros héroes vestidos de meseros

Tipodelasmesas: no tengo tiempo para esto, ve a llevarle un menú al tipo que esta de pingüino y asegúrense de darle todo lo que pida

Mumen: perfecto la operación va según los planes

Mumen fue a llevar el menú

Mumen: señor aquí esta su menú

Saitama: ¿mumen que haces aquí?

Mumen: trabajo aquí

Saitama: ¿Qué no trabajas de héroe?

Mumen: es que el sueldo no me alcanza

Saitama: nadie te discute eso

Mumen: ¿y qué van a ordenar?

Saitama: yo quiero pescado dijo el tipo vestido de pingüino

Mumen: claro, debí verlo venir dijo refiriéndose al traje de pingüino

Tatsumaki: pues yo quiero pollo

Mumen: perfecto, en un momento

Una vez entro a la cocina

Mumen: muy bien chicos ordenaron pollo y pescado, ¿Quién los va a cocinar?

Prisioner: ¿cocinar? , ¿Alguien sabe cocinar?

Todos los héroes negaron con la cabeza

Metalbat: creo que se nos paso esa parte del plan

Wachdogs: podemos intentarlo es decir ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

5 minutos después

Todo la cocina se estaba incendiando mientras tanto los héroes luchaban contra las llamas

Mumen: solo espero que Genos siga con la otra parte del plan

Mientras tanto afuera

Tatsumaki: (olfateando) ¿no hueles a quemado?

Saitama: también debe ser tu imaginación

Después de ese comentario ambos simplemente se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incomodo

Pero lo que no sabían era que en otra mesa fubuki estaba observándolos estaba con una gabardina y un bigote para fiesta

Fubuki: perfecto, justo como lo pensé ninguno de los dos se habla, aun que me sorprende que hayan podido entrar con Saitama vestido así susurro esta desde su mesa

En ese momento la oreja de Saitama comienza a vibrar

Genos: sensei

Saitama: ¿Qué pasa Genos?

Genos: está en la fase del vacio

Saitama: ¿fase de qué?

Genos: es cuando ninguno de los sabe que decir

Saitama: ¡yo solo quiero comer!

Genos: no se preocupe sensei, está cubierto

Tatsumaki estaba pensando en alguna forma de arruinar la cita

En ese momento mumen deja una bandeja tapada encima de la mesa

Mumen abre la bandeja y dentro de ella hay un ramo de flores

Tatsumaki: vaya, son flores dijo está confundida

Saitama: h este punto me comería lo que fuera dijo empezando a comerse las flores

Genos: no sensei, debe darle las flores a Tatsumaki

Saitama: cierto ¿Dónde están mis modales?

Saitama: ¿quieres? dijo ofreciéndole flores a Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: (confundida) no gracias, esperare el pollo

Se oye el facepalm de Genos en el auricular de Saitama

En la cocina

Prisioner: eso no salió exactamente como lo planee dijo un chamuscado Prisioner debido a las llamas

Afuera

Fubuki observaba la escena bastante confundida

Fubuki: mirando el lado positivo no tendré que preocuparme por la comida cuando salga con el

En la mesa de Saitama

Genos: bueno sensei busque en internet temas de conversación para poder romper el hielo solo diga todo lo que yo diga

Saitama: ¿y de que trabajas?

Tatsumaki: de heroína al igual que tu, prácticamente somos compañeros de trabajo

Saitama: ¿enserio? que bien Dijo repitiendo lo que le decía Genos

Saitama: ¿tienes alguna mascota?

Tatsumaki: bueno antes tenía un hámster

Saitama: ¿y cuál es su nombre?

Tatsumaki: era peluche, pero se murió

Saitama: ¿enserio? que bien Dijo repitiendo lo que le decía Genos

Genos: ups creo que la conversación que busque no aplica a estos casos dijo Genos hasta que se acordó de algo

Genos: espere un momento ¿está repitiendo todo lo que digo?

Saitama solo miraba a Tatsumaki

Mientras Tatsumaki intentaba comprender lo que acababa de decir Saitama

Genos: ¡la operación corre peligro traigan la comida! Dijo comunicándose con los demás héroes

Prisioner: ¿y cómo le hacemos? , ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar

Mumen: esperen. Tengo una idea

5 minutos después

Mumen: aquí esta su comidan, provecho dijo dejando los platos en la mesa

De vuelta en la cocina

Wachdogs: que buena idea mumen llamar al servicio domicilio de otro restaurante

Con Saitama

Saitama: ¿sabes? Este pescado me sabe igual que uno que preparan en un restaurante cerca de aquí, su servicio a domicilio es bueno menciono este probando su comida

Tatsumaki: pues a mí me sabe a pollo frito

Genos: sensei

Saitama: ahora no Genos, estoy comiendo

Genos: pero sensei la comida es una parte esencial de la misión

Genos: solo haga lo que le digo

Entonces Saitama agarra un tenedor con pescado y se lo puso y selo ofreció a Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué haces?

Saitama: una voz en mi oído dice que haga esto

Tatsumaki: muy bien me estoy asustando

Tatsumaki: (sin embargo el tipo quiere ser un caballero y darme de su comida, debería darle una oportunidad) pensó la heroína

Tatsumaki: está bien probare tu comida dijo acercándose al tenedor

Mientras tanto

Fubuki que observaba lo que estaba pasando

Fubuki: creo que debería intervenir, ¡ah! ya se dijo señalando su mano a la mesa de Saitama

En ese momento

El pescado en el tenedor de Saitama sale volando a la cara de Tatsumaki, obra de los poderes de fubuki

Saitama: ¿Qué paso? Dijo el héroe anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar

Tatsumaki evaluaba la situación, en una cita todo es simbólico, Saitama veía vestido de pingüino, los pingüinos son territoriales y salen pelearse por pescado, al lanzar pescado a su cara

Habrá querido decir que está dispuesto a pelear por su hermana

Pero ella no caería sin pelear

Tatsumaki: ¡guerra de comida! Dijo agarrando su pollo y lanzándolo a Saitama

Pero Saitama esquivo y entonces el pollo le dio a una mujer mayor que estaba cerca

Entonces la mujer agarro su comida y contraataco pero Tatsumaki esquivo y le dio a un tipo que estaba por ahí y el tipo contraataco pero fallo y le dio a oro tipo

Y así y así creando un efecto dómino donde todos en restaurante empezaron a lanzarse comida entre ellos

Hasta los héroes que estaban en la cocina empezaron a pelearse entre si

Genos: mis cálculos no predijeron eso, solo espero que no arruine la cita

Fin de la primera parte

Valla quería hacer toda la cita en un cap. pero mi inspiración se puso a darme idea tras idea así que tuve que cortarlo

Hasta yo quede wtf con todo lo que escribí

Hice el cap. más largo este cap. puesto a que es la cita de Saitama y Tatsumaki, dicha y prevista desde el cap. 2

Después le doy la continuación díganme que le pareció

Gracias por leer

Sayonara


	8. una cita con el desastre parte 2

Konichiwa amigos (¿lo dije bien?)

Quería mencionarles que estoy en happy mode

Me entere que hay un reboot de mi primer anime

¡Mazinger z!

Si lo sé es muy old

Pero fue ese grandioso anime y sus secuelas los que me metieron en este mundo donde las mujeres poseen pechos anatómicamente imposibles

Y los protas poseen pelos coloridos que desafían la gravedad

Y es cierto que falla en ciertos aspectos (como muchos reboot) pero aun así peor es nada

Literalmente no hay nada que me baje este subidon de ánimo

Así que aprovechando la motivación voy a escribir este cap.

Por mazinger

Viva la nostalgia

La decisión: cap. 8 una cita con el desastre parte 2

El restauran parecía un campo de guerra donde los espaguetis se quedaban pegados en la pared y el helado en el techo

El sitio se había decidido en dos grupos

El grupo wasabi y grupo arroz en este último estaba nuestros héroes que usaban un iglú de helado como base de operaciones

¿Y adivinen quien era el general?

Mumen: ¿Cómo fue que terminamos bajo el mando de un calvo vestido de pingüino?

Prisioner: estoy tan sorprendido como tú dijo el hombre prisionero

King: ¿muy bien general que hacemos? Pregunto al hombre vestido de pingüino

Saitama: ¿general? Pregunto el calvo confundido

Metalbat: si, es tu puesto explico el tipo del bate

Saitama: yo pensé que era "mariscal" dijo Saitama haciendo que todos las personas en el iglú se cayeran de espaldas

Y entre todas esas personas se encontraba fubuki disfrazada con su gabardina y su bigote postizo

Fubuki: (¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto? La parte buena es que la cita no puede ir peor) sonrió fubuki detrás de su bigote

Genos: ¿mariscal? ¿Por qué mariscal? Pregunto Genos desde el audífono en la oreja del calvo

Saitama: es que siempre he querido saber que se siente ser un camarón

Entonces Genos se cayó de espaldas

Genos: no abría querido decir ¿marisco? Pregunto Genos

Saitama: no gracias, ya comí suficiente pescado

A Genos le sale una gotita de sudor

Genos: ¿para qué me esfuerzo?

Tatsumaki que estaba en el equipo de Saitama seguía de cerca los movimientos de Saitama para seguir evaluándolo

Tatsumaki: (puede que me haya hecho sonrojar, pero aun no gana la guerra, veamos cómo reacciona con la presión de un grupo) maquinaba malignamente en su mente la Loli psitica

Tatsumaki: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj se reía malignamente la chica

Mumen: ¿sabes? Para ser una heroína tienes una risa muy psicópata menciono el piloto un poco asustado

Tatsumaki: olvide que no debo reírme en público, otra vez

Saitama: ¿saben este traje de "furry" da calor? Dijo el calvo

Saitama: que suerte que construimos este iglú junto al termostato dijo acercándose a dicho aparato para bajar la temperatura

Saitama: uff al fin me estaba asando aquí adentro

Mumen: pero aho…ra no…sotros nos es….tamos murien…do de frio dijo el chico tiritando debido a la baja temperatura

Saitama: podemos usar esos espaguetis como ropa de invierno

Prisioner: bueno tú eres el general

Y entonces todos salieron del iglú vestidos de espagueti

Prisioner: esto se parece al inicio de una loca fantasía sexual

Mumen: o un fanfic muy loco

King: mierda parezco chubaca dijo para después gritar como dicho ser

Emperador: al menos no tenemos frio

Saitama: wooa, miren eso dijo señalando un montón de estatuas de hielo que tenían forma humana

Emperador: ¿Qué esos no son los del otro equipo? Pregunto sorprendido

Prisioner: si lo son, baya al parecer al bajar la temperatura fueron congelados al no estar protegidos

Metalbat: ganamos la guerra y ni siquiera hicimos algo

Entonces todos (menos las dos hermanas psiticas) en el grupo de Saitama levantaron al calvo pingüino vitoreando su nombre

Tatsumaki: (al parecer e subestimado a este calvo, es más inteligente de lo que parece en realidad, gano una guerra de comida sin ni siquiera pelear, ¡un momento! ¿Y si el mismo genero la guerra a propósito para mostrar su alta inteligencia?)

Tatsumaki: ¡es una mente diabólica! Exclamo Tatsumaki al concluir su conclusión

Fubuki: (guao este es un lado de Saitama que no he conocido, cada vez me sorprende mas este hombre) pensó totalmente cautivada la chica

Una vez terminaron con todo en el restaurante fueron a la feria

Tatsumaki: no pensé que tomaras en serio lo de la feria menciono la chica

Saitama: tú querías ir a la feria, y aquí estamos

Una vez llegaron a la entrada del parque el encargado miro a Saitama y dijo

Encargado: lo siento, los aspirantes a mascotas del parque entran por atrás dijo apuntando hacia dicha dirección

Saitama: no soy un cliente explico al chico

Encargado: ¿enserio? Espere aquí

Entonces el encargado fue a hablar con el gerente

Tatsumaki: (bueno lo del restaurante fue una casualidad, pero no funcionara dos veces) pensó confiada

Mientras con el encargado

El chico llega a donde el gerente y le explica la situación

Gerente: ¿pingüino dices? , déjame perderle consejo a mi primo dijo marcando el numero en su teléfono

Y adivinen ¿Quién era el primo del gerente?

Pues el dueño del restaurante

Y el dueño del restaurante le dijo que hiciera justo lo que él hizo

Dueño: esos ecologistas son como bacterias, se duplican cuando menos lo esperas

Gerente: ok

Una vez todo fue arreglado el encargado fue a donde Saitama

Encargado: puede entrar totalmente gratis y subir a toda atracción que les plazca sin pagar nada

Tatsumaki: debe ser chiste

Saitama: valla es cierto lo que dicen tener una Loli te trae suerte

Encargado: díselo a la ONU

Entonces ambos entraron y atrás de ellos venia fubuki disfrazada

La psitica menor intento entrar peo es detenida por el encargado

Encargado: oiga primero se paga exigió el chico

Fubuki: oh si claro ten dijo dándole el dinero

Encargado: oye falta dinero

Fubuki: ese el precio comunitario

Encargado: ejem dijo señalando un letrero que estaba cerca

Fubuki: "precio doble en gabardina y bigote", ¡eso es racismo! Exclamo la chica disfrazada

Encargado: no es cierto

Fubuki: entonces es sexista

Encargado: tampoco

Fubuki: entonces algo que termina en ista…ummm… ropista ¡si!

Encargado: algo así, pero aun así tendrá que pagar

Fubuki: esto es un atropello

Encargado: no, es una estafa, es una lástima que no existan grupos para este tipo de cosas

Fubuki se quedo pensativa

Fubuki: ummm (pensando)

5 minutos después

Un grupo grande de Personas estaban enfrente a la feria con letreros con menajes de:

"viva la libre elección de ropa"

"el ropismo apesta"

"me pica la nalga"

Y la persona que dirigía esta revuelta era la misma fubuki

Fubuki: ¿¡Qué somos!? Pregunto a la multitud

Multitud: ¡personajes secundarios random!

Fubuki: ¿¡Qué queremos!?

Multitud: ¡el libre pago justo por usar ropas feas!

Fubuki: ¿¡cuando lo queremos!?

Multitud: ¡en los próximo minutos!

Fubuki: ¿¡por que en ese tiempo!?

Multitud: ¡por que es el tiempo de lectura estimado del fanfic!

Encargado: ¿Cómo reuniste tantas personas en 5 minutos?

Fubuki: te sorprenderías los hater que hay en internet

En ese momento alguien grita

Alguien: ¡liberen al Tíbet!

Fubuki: no amigo, la protesta del Tíbet es para allá dijo señalando

Alguien: gracias

Fubuki: ¿accederás a nuestras demandas?

Encargado: si claro

Fubuki: ¿enserio? ¿Así de fácil?

Encargado: no me pagan lo suficiente para luchar contra un ejército de idiotas con carteles

Encargado: tome su dinero dijo dando el objeto a fubuki

Fubuki: oh gracias

Entonces fubuki mira a la multitud

Fubuki: muchas gracias por venir, ahora lárguense

Multitud: ¿nos hiciste venir aquí para nada?

Fubuki: admítanlo, igual no tenían nada que hacer

Multitud: buen punto

Y así como así todo ese revuelo termino

Pero entonces en ese momento fubuki se da cuenta de que mientras pedía su dinero había descuidado su objetivo principal

La cita

Fubuki: ¡oh no! Dijo corriendo a buscar al calvo y a la Loli

Mientras tanto

5 minutos antes

Saitama veía las luces de la feria resplandecer y atraer a las personas como abejas a la miel

Saitama: ¿y a cual atracción quieres ir? Pregunto Saitama a su acompañante

Tatsumaki: tu eres el hombre, tu deberías decidir reprocho la Loli

Saitama: fue tu idea venir excuso el pelón

Tatsumaki comenzó a pensar y a su Loli cabeza llego una idea para humillar a Saitama

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué tal si vamos allá? Dijo señalando la montaña rusa

Saitama: ok

Tatsumaki: (jeje, tonto todos le temen a la montaña rusa y cuando te asustes podre probar que eres indigno de mi hermana) pensó maléficamente

Tatsumaki: jajajajajajajaajaja empezó a reír como villana de comic

Saitama: valla tienes una risa inquietantemente maligna dijo el pelón

Tatsumaki: oh valla ¿lo volví a hacer? Upps dijo viendo que las personas que estaban alrededor estaban un poco perturbadas por la villanesca risa de la Loli peli

Verde

Una vez llegaron a la fila se encontraron con una sorpresiva sorpresa

Mumen: hey chicos, ¿Cómo están? Dijo el piloto saludando

Y mientras saludaba los otros héroes se escondían cerca para poder escuchar la conversación

Tatsumaki: ¡tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mumen: también trabajo aquí explico el ciclista

Saitama: con este tendrías tres trabajos, ni yo, y mira que yo si soy pobre dijo el pelón

Mumen: es que tengo pasatiempos caros

Tatsumaki: ¿enserio cual? Pregunto no convencida del todo

Prisioner: oh no está dudando dije en el fondo al ver a la escena

Mumen: ummmmmm (pensando), yo…doy dono dinero a la "ola"

Saitama/Tatsumaki: ¿"OLA"?

Mumen: (nervioso) si ya saben la "ola", la **O** rganización de **L** olis **A** filiadas

Saitama y Tatsumaki quedan wtf

Se oye un fuerte face palm de Genos

Mumen: si ya saben les das dinero para operarse los pechos y dejar de ser lolis explica el ciclista como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Se oyen face plan consecutivos de fondo correspondientes a los héroes

Tatsumaki entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente al ciclista

Mumen: (ay mami) pensó totalmente aterrado

Tatsumaki: si en unos años no tengo cuerpo de modelo, vendré por ti advirtió la Loli

Mumen: mensaje recibido

Saitama: ¿y tu jefe del restaurante no se molesta de que estés aquí?

Mumen: no me dieron el resto de la noche libre, las cosas se pusieron raras, al parecer " **ALGUIEN"** secuestro a los meseros y cocineros del lugar y los encerró en el refrigerador

Saitama: vaya jamás lo imagine

Y entonces el pelón y la Loli siguieron

Entonces el micrófono de los héroes sonó

Genos: oigan chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes apago el incendio? Pregunta un poco preocupado Genos

King: no hizo falta, Saitama bajo el termostato y todo se congelo

Genos: pero el termostato no aplica en la cocina, se dañarían los alimentos

King: oh, a lo mejor están bien

Mientras en el restauran

Los bomberos luchaban valientemente con el feroz fuego en el restauran

En ese momento del incendio sale una figura conocida por todos

Atomicsamurai: ¡me quemo! , ¡Me quemo! Gritaba girando en el suelo

Volviendo a la escena

Saitama y Tatsumaki se suben a la montaña rusa ambos se pusieron sus respectivos cinturones y tras de ellos sin saberlo estaba fubuki

La heroína Loli solo pensaba en lo fácil seria asustar a Saitama

En ese momento la tracción mecánica comenzó a moverse

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de un fallo enorme en su plan

ELLA LE TENIA MIEDO ALA MONTAÑA RUSA

En ese momento la maquina comienza a tomar velocidad y a dar vueltas en espiral

La Loli se abraza fuertemente a lo primero que encuentra mientras grita asustada como una niñita

Y lo primero que encontró fue el varonil y musculoso brazo de Saitama

Y esta de más decir que el pelón seguía con su cara apática habitual

Saitama: que aburrido (bostezo) decía el pelón con su póker face

Una vez la maquina había concluido con su vuelta Tatsumaki dio gracias al cielo por que ya se podría bajarse de esa trampa con ruedas

Pero en ese momento el operador de la montaña rusa se acerco

Operador: ¿se están divirtiendo? Pregunto al grupo de personas que estaban montados en esa atracción

Todos: ¡si!

Tatsumaki: no dijo está totalmente mareada

Operador: pues como saben es una sola vuelta por grupo

Tatsumaki: gracias kami

Operador: pero…

Tatsumaki: ¿pero?

Operador: al parecer el dueño se siente muy amigable hoy y les dará 7 vueltas mas gratis , es como si un ser superior que domina esta realidad le dijera que lo hiciera para molestar a una persona que esta específicamente aquí

Operador: por cierto las vueltas se darán a máxima velocidad, que se diviertan

Tatsumaki: ¡nooooooooooooo! Grito la mareada Loli

7 vueltas después

Una mareada Loli se bajaba de la atracción balanceándose totalmente mareada buscando algún lugar donde vomitar

Y atrás de ella se bajaba Saitama como si nada

Saitama: eso fue decepcionante, por lo menos es gratis

Entonces el oído de Saitama sonó

Genos: ¡sensei!

Saitama: no grites Genos dijo el pelón al auricular

Genos: lo siento, quería decirle que la heroína Tatsumaki se encuentra mareada y es una oportunidad perfecta para que pueda ayudarla

Saitama: ¿enserio como?

Genos: intente ayudarla a encontrar un lugar donde vomitar

En ese momento llega un hombre con pote

Hombre: buenas señor, de ¿casualidad no quiere donar?

Saitama: gracias dijo agarrando el pote y yéndose

Tatsumaki se encontraba cerca de los lugares donde se compraba la foto

Tatsumaki vio la foto donde salía su grupo y tan solo recodar eso las ganas de vomitar aumentaban con fuerza

Pero solo fue el principio por que después las otras 7 fotos el contenido de su estomago se rehusaba a quedarse quieto

En eso llega satina con el pote

Saitama: usa esto dijo dándole el contenedor

Y Tatsumaki vomito en el pote

Genos: intente darle apoyo sensei

Entonces Saitama pone el brazo del disfraz detrás de la espalda de Tatsumaki

Y las personas que pasaban por ahí se quedaban anonadadas al ver la escena

Un calvo con traje de pingüino dándole apoyo a una Loli que vomitaba en un frasco

Tatsumaki: gracias dijo dándole el frasco a Saitama

Saitama: de nada dijo votando el pote en la basura

Saitama: ¿y quieres comer una manzana dulce? Pregunto inocentemente

Entonces Tatsumaki le volvió a dar nauseas y salió corriendo buscando un baño para descargar su estomago

Saitama: ¿eso es un no?

Y entre todo ese caos ninguno se dio cuenta de que fubuki había estado viéndolo todo desde una distancia segura

Fubuki: esto es un desastre, ¡es perfecto! Celebro la psitica menor

Entonces la chica pudo notar como las demás personas se le quedaban viendo feo

Fubuki: ¿Qué tengo? Dijo viéndose en un reflejo cercano

Fubuki: ¡ah! Un mono dijo saliendo dijo mientras salía corriendo

Resuelta que debido a la alta velocidad de la montaña rusa el bigote se la había cambiado de posición haciendo que en vez de bigote se hiciera una uní ceja

Una fea uní ceja que asustaba a los niños de la feria

Mientras con Tatsumaki

La chica salía del baño de damas y pudo ver el disfraz de pingüino recostado en una de las paredes al lado del baño

Tatsumaki: bueno, me disculpo por eso, la velocidad no es lo mío decía un poco apenada

No se emitió un solo sonido del traje

Tatsumaki: si se lo que piensas, fue mi idea montarnos en la montaña rusa en primer lugar y admito que he tratado de sabotear la cita y solo te comportas como un caballero

Tatsumaki: ¿es gracioso verdad? , puedo volar grandes alturas, pero no aguanto una montaña rusa

No se oyó nada del traje de pingüino

Tatsumaki: pero admito que eres mejor de lo que creí y puede que tengas oportunidad con mi hermana, a pesar de ser calvo termino diciendo la Loli

Saitama: no soy calvo, es que deje mi pelo en la tintorería dijo el pelón detrás de Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: oye ¿no estabas en el traje?

Saitama: no tuve que ir al baño y esos trajes no tienen agujeros, ¿me estabas diciendo algo? Pregunto el pelón

A Tatsumaki le estaba dando un tic en el ojo

Tatsumaki: (¿un traje?, abrí mis sentimientos con un traje) pensaba una cabreada Tatsumaki

Entonces grandes olas de energía psitica empezaron a emanar de Tatsumaki haciendo el suelo temblar

Entonces Genos empezó a decir en micrófono de los héroes

Genos: ¡atención! , ¡Tenemos código rojo!

King: ¿Cuál es el procedimiento? Dijo un asustado King

Genos: mudarnos a Alaska y rezar por qué no nos alcance la explosión dijo el cyborg

Emperador: me parece un buen plan

En ese momento el poder de Tatsumaki aumenta

Genos: ¡oh no! , es tarde

Wachdogs: fue un horror conocerlos chicos

Metalbat: lo mismo digo

Pero entonces el poder de Tatsumaki bajo de golpe como si nada hubiera pasado

Tatsumaki respiro hondo y miro a Saitama con más determinación que nunca para arruinar esa cita

Tatsumaki: ¿qué tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna? Propuso llena de malicia la chica

Pero como Saitama es medio idiota no se dio cuenta

Saitama: claro dijo inocentemente

Entonces ambos se dirigieron a la rueda

Entonces Genos volvió a hablarles a los héroes

Genos: chicos tengo una idea, según la mayoría de las fuentes de información, el romance tiene un 79% de posibilidad de ocurrir en la rueda de la fortuna

King: ¿es enserio?

Genos: si, solo hagan que en el puesto en el que vayan se atore en lo más alto de la atracción y así nacerá el romance

Emperador: ¿y si no?

Genos: podemos usar el plan b, pero ese involucra tentáculos explico Genos haciendo que los héroes abrieron los ojos como platos

Prisioner: ¿exactamente cuáles son tus "fuentes de información"? pregunto el hombre prisionero

Genos: revistas, mangas, animes, dramas, películas y hentay dice Genos como si no fuera nada

Prisioner: esperemos no tener que usar ese, por el bien de todos

King: si, enserio dudo que los lectores quieran ver a una Loli siendo rodeada de tentáculos, ¿verdad?

Volviendo con la cita

El pelón y la Loli (parece titulo de película) se subieron a las cabinas que tenían forma de cabeza de panda

(A mi no me miren así son los japoneses)

Ambos entraron en una cabina como para 6 pero como mumen estaba de encargado solo dejo entrar a esos dos

Niño: oiga pero ay caben otras personas

Mumen: niño el destino de la cuidad depende de que un calvo se acueste con una mujer con cuerpo de niña, y ahora que lo dije en voz alta veo lo mal que soné

Entonces el niño se pone a llorar

Niño: mama es hombre feo está hablando de cosas sucias

Mumen: apuremos esto antes de que nos envíen a prisión

Entonces la rueda gigante empieza a girar y justo como decía el plan los chicos dañaron el mecanismo para que se detuviera la cabina de Saitama en la parte más alta la rueda

Saitama: oh valla dijo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió

Saitama: al parecer estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante un largo rato

Entonces Genos hablo por el auricular

Genos: sensei, esta es la ocasión, dígale que la entiende y que respeta su sentimientos

Saitama: eso sonó súper gay dijo el calvo

Genos: eso el lo que dice esta revista sobre las mujeres que dejo de producirse después de 3 ediciones

Saitama: no crees que dejaron de producirla por algo, quiso por que quebró por ser mala

Genos: con esa misma lógica podemos decir que hicieron una fortuna en tres ediciones y ya no tuvieron que hacer mas explico inteligentemente Genos

Saitama: pos es cierto admitió el calvo

Genos: espere sensei tengo una mejor idea, cuéntele una anécdota interesante

Tatsumaki por su parte estaba pensando en cómo humillar al calvo

Entonces Saitama se le acerca

Saitama: mira la luna se ve gigante desde aquí

Tatsumaki: valla eso es cierto dijo mirando el cuerpo planetario que deslumbraba con todo su esplendor

Saitama: una vez salte de la luna a la tierra, fue muy divertido pero desde entonces ya todo lo demás me parece aburrido

Entonces Tatsumaki entendió todo

Tatsumaki: ¿por eso no te puedes marear?

Saitama: supongo dijo tranquilo el pelón

Tatsumaki: entonces dices que no puedes marearte sin importar que hagas

Saitama: supongo

Tatsumaki: ¿y si yo te ayudo? Pregunto traviesamente la esper

Saitama: ¿puedes?

Tatsumaki: la pregunta ofende, sujétate dijo animadamente

Entonces la rueda de la fortuna empezó a girar a velocidad deslumbrante a causa de los poderes de Tatsumaki

Genos: no es exactamente lo que esperaba que ocurriera

King: ¿y que esperaba que ocurriera? Y antes que respondas déjame beber un poco de este refresco dijo tomando dicho liquido

Genos: esperaba que empezaran a fornicar

Entonces King escupió su refresco

King: amigo deberías de dejar de consultar "tus fuentes de información"

Mientras en la cabina de Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: ¿ya sientes algo? Pregunto una animada Tatsumaki

Saitama simplemente estaba sentado mientras todo daba vueltas

Saitama: aun nada, ¿no podrías ir más rápido?

Tatsumaki: tu lo pediste dijo haciendo que la rueda girara más rápido

En ese momento se ojo

CRACK

Mientras todo eso sucedía

Un chamuscado Atomicsamurai se paseaba por la feria y entonces vio un puesto donde decía

"revise su fortuna"

Atomicsamurai se acerco al puesto y una señora lo atendió

Señora: mi nombre es "madan" madame y te leeré el futuro

Atomicsamurai: por mi bien

Madan: muy bien, mira mi cuadrado de cristal

Atomicsamurai: ¿cuadrado?

Madan: es que se acabaron las esferas

Madan: tú eres el héroe Atomicsamurai y sé que has tenido una horrible racha de incidentes dolorosos

Atomicsamurai: ¿Cómo lo supo?

Madan: me leí los caps. anteriores

Madan: pero el punto es el futuro

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué ve en él?

Madan: serás aplastado por…..una cabeza de panda

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué? , eso es ridi…..

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que fue aplastado por la rueda de la fortuna que se había salido de su lugar y ahora rodaba por ahí mientras una risa se escuchaba adentro de esta

Tatsumaki: jajajajajajajaj, es lo más divertido que hecho en mi vida decía la alegre Loli que al ser retada por Saitama había perdido su intolerancia a la velocidad

Madan: son 500 zenis

Atomicsamurai: ahora me duele el cuerpo y el bolsillo dijo antes de desmayarse

Fin del cap.

Oh valla adivinen

Mientras buscaba mis viejas películas de mazinger z en la casa de mi abuela encontré que tengo una película de hot Wells anime (no sé si es en realidad hot Wells) pero lo que sé es que vino en un disco de una caricaturita de hot Wells, si averiguo el nombre les digo ¿ok?

Y también que tengo la película de final fantasy 7 que vino en el mismo disco que en el de hot Wells

Y pensar que nunca las vi

Pinche infancia

Bueno el dejo tengo que ir a recuperar mi infancia

Ojala les allá gustado el cap.

Se aceptan sugerencias

Sayonara

Saitama:


	9. una cita con el desastre parte 3

Hola muchachos

Quiero decirles que estoy al borde del paro cardiaco

Descubrí que van a sacar una película de mazinger z en 2018

Cuando lo puse me a saltar por toda la casa, tanto que me tuvieron que disparar un tranquilizante

En fin acabo de despertar y estoy tan alegre que escribo a velocidad luz

Por cierto resulto que la película de hot Wells era la película de un anime llamado "initial d" deberían verlo es como "rápido y furioso" pero anime

Y ahora si comencemos con este desmadre

Se los digo chicos, soy el autor más feliz de la tierra

La decisión capitulo 9: una cita con el desastre parte 3

El parque de atracciones estaba en ruinas y la rueda gigante ya se había parado y de ella salían las personas que estaban dentro todas y cada una se dirigió al baño más cercano a expulsar el contenido de su estomago, todas execto nuestros protagonistas que salieron totalmente inmune al vértigo.

En eso viene el dueño de la feria.

Dueño: ¡oh no! , esto se ve mal. Por otro lado…..

Entonces el dueño se acerca al baño y pone un letrero que dice "usar el baño a un dólar".

Dueño: ¡seré millonario! grito este al cielo ignorando el enorme caos que estaba hecha la feria.

Entonces el encargado se acerca al dueño.

Encargado: jefe, ¿no le preocupa que todo este destruido?

Dueño: para nada, sospeche que algo así podría pasar, así que me asegure de comprar un seguro muy bueno. Dijo sacando el contrato del seguro.

Encargado: aquí dice que estamos cubiertos por ataques de ruedas de la fortuna. Leyó el sorprendido encargado.

Dueño: siempre pienso en todo. Decía orgulloso.

Encargado: por eso usted es el jefe. Felicito el chico.

Dueño: ¡claro que si muchacho!

Y ambos hicieron un hi five.

Y ahora un momento de reflexión.

NIKINGk: y es por eso niños que siempre deben comprar seguros para lolis psiticas y calvos musculosos.

El autor, enseñando a la familia desde 2016.

Pero ya volviendo a la historia principal.

El pelón y la Loli se fueron del sitio hacia el parque, con los héroes siguiéndolos de cerca obviamente.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al parque ambos héroes conversaban, poco, pero lo hacían.

Tatsumaki: oye gracias por hacerme girar esa cosa, fue lo más divertido que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Saitama: ¿lo más divertido? , ¿Qué se supone que hacías de niña? .pregunto con curiosidad el héroe vestido de pingüino.

Tatsumaki: no tuve una infancia muy normal ¿sabes? dijo está un poco triste.

Saitama: ¿enserio?

Tatsumaki: si, no siempre controle mis poderes. Dijo está contando el pasado.

Flash back.

En un pequeño parquecito de juegos para niños la pequeña(más de lo que ya es) Tatsumaki estaba sentada en un columpio la niña se divertía , entonces vio que algunos niños estaban jugando en la caja de arena , la pequeña esper dudo un poco en acercarse , solían suceder cosas malas cuando jugaba con otros niños, pero al final decidió acercarse.

Tatsumaki: hola .dijo levantando la mano para saludar.

Pero al hacerlo sin querer libero una fuerza telequinesia que hizo que los niños salieran disparados hacia un árbol.

Tatsumaki: ¡lo siento! Dijo la niña acercándose hacia los chicos en el árbol.

Niño: ¡corran! .grito uno de los niños haciendo que todos salieran corriendo despavoridos, dejando a la pobre Tatsumaki sola.

Tatsumaki: ouw .suspiro la pequeña niña totalmente desanimada.

Fin del flash back.

Saitama: valla, no tenia idea. Dijo un poco sorprendido el calvo.

Tatsumaki: no es algo que suela contar. Explico la esper.

Saitama: sabes yo pasaba por algo parecido. Menciono empezando a relatar.

Flash back.

Un pequeño Saitama jugaba con una sabana que usaba como una capa para jugar a ser un súper héroe que volaba sobre la ciudad y luchaba por la justicia.

Saitama: Oh, un pueblo en llamas. Dijo el pequeño niño señalando un pueblo hecho de cajas con unas personas hechas de papel como habitantes y fuego dibujado con crayón rojo.

Saitama: ¡no se preocupen gente de papel, yo los salvare! .exclamo el pequeño.

Entonces saco un vaso de agua y se los echo encima haciendo apagando el fuego de crayón, pero también matando a todos los habitantes del pueblo.

Saitama: (sacando una libreta) no usar agua para la próxima. Dijo anotando el niño.

Entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta de que las personas que pasaban cerca del pese al principio estar enternecidas por el juego del niño, veían con horror como las personas de papel se derretían con el agua emulando a lo que sucedería si el chico fuera un héroe de verdad.

Entonces una persona random dice.

Persona: niño, no te vuelvas héroe nunca.

Saitama: ouw .suspiro desanimado el pequeño niño.

Fin del flash back

Saitama: la peor parte es que había tardad medio día haciendo el pueblo de cartón. Se quejo resaltando esto último.

Tatsumaki: jeje. Rio la Loli de la tragicómica historia del calvo.

Saitama: bien ya llegamos. Señalo el pelón.

El parque estaba bañado en la luz de la luna, dando así un escenario romántico para que los héroes hicieran su parte del plan.

Genos: perfecto, la luna está en su punto máximo, es hora de hacer nuestro movimiento final. Dijo el joven cyborg atreves del auricular a los héroes.

Todos fueron a tomar sus lugares.

El calvo y la Loli siguieron caminando por el parque disfrutando del ambiente calmado que este transmitía.

Pero la paz no iba a durar mucho.

Sin que lo supieran los seguía de cerca otra persona fubuki, que al fin se había dado cuenta de que lo que había visto era su reflejo (situación de la cual se sentía avergonzada) se había devuelto a completar su objetivo de arruinar la cita, al parecer cuando se fue su hermana había ganado terreno, pero ella tenía un plan.

Y así todos los personajes pusieron en marcha su plan para interferir en la cita.

Primero Prisioner y chico emperador.

Prisioner: ¡acerquense, acérquense y vean bailar a este mono! , hemos viajado por todo el mundo bailando .decía este disfrazado de cirquero junto a chico emperador el cual estaba disfrazado de mono.

Emperador: ¿Cómo fue que accedí a esto?

Prisioner: los monos no hablan .regaño el hombre prisionero.

Emperador: ok …¡u!,¡u!,¡a¡ a!. Exclamaba el niño emulando a un mono.

Entonces un grupo de personas se acercaron a ver al "mono" y dentro de ese grupo de personas se encontraban nuestros protagonistas.

Prisioner: ¡adelante denle una moneda y empezara a bailar!

Tatsumaki: más vale que sirva decía dándole una moneda al niño/mono.

Prisioner: ¡gracias! , ¡Empieza a bailar! .ordeno al niño/mono.

Emperador: el chico antes de hacer movimientos alocados imitando un baile.

Tatsumaki: un momento….. Dijo esta con pose pensativa.

Genos: esta sospechando, ¡aborten la misión!, pasemos al plan b! ¡Traigan los tentáculos!exclamaba desesperado.

Tatsumaki: eso no es un baile .critico la esper señalando al niño/mono.

Genos: falsa alarma, cancelen todo.

Metalbat: ¿y que se supone que haga con los tentáculos?

Genos: tíralos al rio que está cerca de ahí.

Tatsumaki: ¡oiga esto es una estafa, eso no es un baile, son monerías! , o ¿es que este no es un mono? ¿Y no han viajado por todo el mundo bailando?

Prisioner: claro que es un mono, y para demostrarlo va a bailar… salsa .decía no del todo seguro.

Emperador: ¿u? .dijo el chico/mono con mirada preocupada.

Prisioner: si, por que si cierta persona se da cuenta de que esto es un engaño, usara sus poderes para mandarnos a áfrica .decía totalmente nervioso.

Emperador: ¿¡u!?Pronuncio totalmente asustado el mono.

Entonces el chico/mono empezó a bailar salsa de manera profesional.

Tatsumaki: ummmmmm, aun no le creo del todo. Menciono dudosa la heroína.

Ambos héroes encubiertos sudaron frio.

Tatsumaki: ¿puede bailar electrónica?

El mono empieza a realizar una coreografía de electrónica con baile robot y todo incluido.

Tatsumaki: ¿break dance?

Emperador empieza a bailar la canción

X gon give it to ya de dmx , (les dejo el zelda…digo link)

Link: watch?v=fGx6K90TmCI

Tatsumaki: ¿estilo ruso?

El chico empezó a hacer el baile típico de los rusos de levantar una pierna tras otra.

Tatsumaki: ¿hawalleano?

Empieza a bailar música de ukulele con falda de plantas y todo el show.

Tatsumaki: ¿música mexicana?

Entonces baila con música de mariachi de fondo.

Tatsumaki: ¿flamenco?

Y el chico mono empezó a bailar dicha música con una flor en la boca.

Tatsumaki: ¿danza interpretativa?

Emperador aparece con un traje de spandex que usan los artista haciendo una danza llamada "soy un mono, y deseo ir al baño".

Tatsumaki: pues ya me convenció, pero no fue tan una desinteresada Tatsumaki yéndose con Saitama dejando a un Niño/mono totalmente cansado y en el suelo.

En ese momento llegan unos policías.

Policia1: nos reportaron un caso de explotación animal.

En un tipo random dijo.

Tipo: si aquel tipo con el mono.

Policia1: ¿usted es el del mono? pregunto a Prisioner.

Prisioner: si.

Policía1: paralízalo. Dijo este al otro poli.

Policia2: ¡claro! exclamo antes de darlo con un tacer a Prisioner.

Policia1: bien amiguito te enviaremos a casa. Dijo señalando al mono.

Emperador: ¡u! exclamo como diciendo, "eso no suena bien".

Policia1: te pondré un tranquilizante para que duermas todo el viaje. Menciono lanzándole un dardo tranquilizante el cual hizo dormir al niño/mono

Y de estos dos héroes no volvimos a saber en todo lo que resta del cap.

Tatsumaki y Saitama seguían caminado por el parque cuando vieron a otro sujeto haciendo alboroto.

Metalbat: ¡acérquense a ver como hago malabares con cuchillos prendidos en fuego! .exclamaba disfrazado de malabarista.

Saitama: eso suena interesante .dijo encaminándose hacia el héroe disfrazado.

Metalbat: ¿estás seguro de esto Genos? pregunto al auricular.

Genos: claro te di una camisa resistente al calor por si acaso algo llegara a ocurrir.

Metalbat: es bueno saberlo, aquí voy .dije a punto de tirar los cuchillos cubiertos de fuego.

Metalbat: mami .dijo cerrando los ojos y tirando las posibles armas de su "auto-homicidio".

Y entonces.

Metalbat: ¿sigo vivo? Dijo abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta que sus manos seguían haciendo malabares con los filosos y ardientes utensilios.

Metalbat: ¡sin un rasguño! dijo este totalmente sorprendido.

Entonces Metalbat sintió un olor extraño.

Metalbat: qué raro, huele a carne quemada.

En ese momento bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el olor provenía de su pantalón.

Metalbat: ¡ahhhhhhh!, ¡mi pantalón! .grito el héroe corriendo hacia un lago que estaba dentro del parque.

Genos: ¡sabia que me faltaba los pantalones! dijo el cyborg al auricular.

Metalbat: ¡oh no los tentáculos! .decía mientras luchaba por no ser "acariciado" (violado) por los tentáculos.

Genos: no dejes que te toquen o tendremos que subir la clasificación del fic.

Y mientras el hombre del bate se apagaba en el lago y luchaba por la integridad de su trasero.

Nuestros protagonistas principales siguieron con su cita.

Genos: ¡perdimos al objetivo!

En ese momento wachdogs que estaba en orinando un arbusto justo como los perros orinan , pudo ver como los "objetivos" se movían hacia una parte del parque que quedaba junto al lago y quedaba en una ruta donde estaba un puente que pasaba por encima del mismo .

Muy romántico para desperdiciarse.

Genos: ¡bien! , no lo pierdas de vista.

Wachdogs: lo siento amigo tengo que ir a olfatear algunos traseros.

Genos: ¡rayos! , solo nos quedas tu mumen, ¡no falles! ordeno el cyborg.

Mumen: dalo por hecho. Dijo poniendo en marcha su parte del plan.

En un punto del recorrido a los protagonistas de la cita se les acerca un carruaje impulsado por caballos.

¿Y quién lo conducía?

Mumen: chicos, que enorme "casualidad" encontrarlos aquí, en este parque tan lindo.

Saitama: ¿también trabajas aquí?

Mumen: esas bubis para lolis no se hacen solas ¿sabes?explico el ciclista.

Tatsumaki: lamento decir que tienes razón. Decía mirando desanimada su plano pecho.

Mumen: ¿Qué tal si les doy un paseo por el parque?

Saitama: pero no tengo dinero.

Mumen: tranquilo, los viajes para discapacitados son gratuitos .explico invitando a subir al dúo.

Tatsumaki: pero no tenemos ninguna discapacidad. Objeto la heroína.

Saitama: yo soy discapacitado capilar .señalo el héroe su calva cabeza.

Mumen: y tu eres discapacitada pechonal.

Tatsumaki solo dio un suspiro de derrota, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche no daban ganas de discutir.

Así ambos héroes se montaron en la carroza y mumen lo hecho a andar.

Sin embargo desde unos arbustos cercanos fubuki vigilaba.

Fubuki: si vayan a su paseo a caballo hermana, pero no te aseguro que no lo disfrutaras después de lo que va a pasarte, buajajajajjaaj. Reía malignamente la heroína en los arbustos.

Entonces una madre paseaba a su hijo.

Hijo: mama, ¿Por qué esa señora fea se ríe entre los arbustos?

Mama: posiblemente tomo malas decisiones en su vida.

Fubuki: ¡mierda! , ¡Ya me parezco a mi hermana!

Fubuki conocía a su hermana desde pequeña y sabía perfectamente que había algo a lo que ella le tenía pavor.

y ese algo eran ….¡RANAS! .

(Si ranas, no leíste mal).

Fubuki sabía que su hermana les tenía un miedo inexplicable a esos inocentes anfibios.

Serian la manera en que la cita saldría muy mal.

La esper menor había atrapado a un montón y los había puesto de manera que cuando la carroza pasara por un tramo de camino que quedaba junto a un árbol, una red enorme con un montón de esos anfibios caería encima de ambos.

Fubuki: perfecto, tan pronto como la carroza pase por esa parte del camino van a sentir mi furia, como sea….ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué iniciaron la cita en primer lugar?

Entonces la heroína comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido en el capítulo 2.

Flas back

Tatsumaki: bien si es verdad lo que dices, no tendrás problemas en que le haga una prueba ¿verdad?

Fubuki: ¿prueba?

Tatsumaki: solo así lo aceptare para ti.

Fubuki: no lo se.

Tatsumaki: ¿ves? lo dudas, eso significa que no es digno.

Tatsumaki sonrió arrogante.

Fubuki se puso a pensar bastante.

Saitama seguía viendo al cielo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

Fubuki: está bien, el acepta.

Saitama: ¿ah me dijiste algo?

Tatsumaki: bien, entonces, ¡tu! Calvo.

Saitama: no soy calvo, solo tengo discapacidad capilar.

Tatsumaki: lo que sea, vístete vamos a tener una cita.

Fubuki abrió los ojos como platos.

Fubuki: ¿¡cita!?

Tatsumaki: si la única forma de probarlo es estando en una cita con el.

Fin del flash back.

Fubuki: ohhhhhhhhhhh, cierto, si la cita sale bien mi hermana dejara de molestar mis intentos con Saitama.

Tampoco es como si fuera a dejar de intentar con Saitama por que su hermana lo ordenaba, pero era más fácil si ella no se metía.

Entonces una revelación le llego a su cabeza como uno de los poderosos golpes de Saitama.

Fubuki: ¡la trampa!

La heroína entro en pánico, tenía que, estuvo todo este tiempo intentando destruir sus oportunidades con Saitama, por suerte ninguna de los intentos habían salido bien.

Sin embargo tenía que buscar una forma de desarmar su trampa sin que se dieran cuenta.

En ese momento aparece nuestro personaje favorito en este fic.

Atomicsamurai: uffffff, que bueno que soy de recuperación rápida.

Fubuki: perfecto un personaje descartable. Dijo esta para luego usar sus poderes para hacer levitar al pobre Atomicsamurai.

Atomicsamurai: ¡pero qué! , ¿Puedo volar?, ¡puedo volar! , ¡Lo sabia! , ¡Al infinito y mas allá!

Pero digamos que el infinito no queda tan lejos como todos pensamos.

Fubuki lanzo al héroe hacia la red de ranas.

Pero al chocar con dichos animales el héroe se empezó a inflar cual globo y como dicho objeto se elevo al cielo.

Fubuki: (nota mental: para la próxima, asegurarse que las ranas no sean venenosas).

Y la noche siguió normal, algo bastante difícil si tenemos encuentra el circo de fenómenos que es el reparto de este fic.

En fin, la carroza dejo a la Loli y el pelón en la asociación de héroes y Saitama decidió (y con eso me refiero a Genos le dijo) acompañar a Tatsumaki a su puerta.

Ya en la puerta de la habitación.

Tanto como fubuki como mumen estaban espiando a la psitica y el pelón.

Mumen: la misión está casi cumplida, ¿Cómo está el resto del equipo? dijo el ciclista al auricular.

Genos: bueno, Prisioner está en la cárcel, la ubicación de chico emperador se desconoce, Metalbat sigue luchando con los tentáculos, wachdogs esta oliendo traseros de perro, y creo que los chef del restaurante nos acusaron y ahora nos buscan por diversos crímenes, así que somos los únicos que quedamos en la operación "calvicie fuera".

Mumen: al menos el objetivo está casi completo.

Genos: yo no diría eso.

Mumen: ¿a qué te refieres? , casi morimos por que la cita saliera bien. Dijo el héroe ciclista casi al borde del colapso nervioso.

Genos: el objetivo de la operación "calvicie fuera" es que Saitama sensei y la heroína Tatsumaki tengan un encuentro carnal del cual de un resultado a un niño con la fuerza del sensei y el poder psitico de Tatsumaki.

Mumen: ¿y?

Genos: mis cálculos indican que para lograr eso, deben tener…..284 citas más.

A Mumen se le cae la quijada.

Mumen: no creo que podamos sobrevivir otras 284 noches como esta.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los que estaban presentes se esperaba.

Tatsumaki: oye, ¿no quieres entrar a tomar "café"?. Invito la heroína.

A todos las personas que estaban en el lugar se le cayó la quijada, excepto a Saitama y a Tatsumaki obviamente.

Y mientras tanto Genos.

Genos: **ERROR 404**.

(A ver niños déjeme explicarles.

Cuando una chica les invita a tomar "café" en la noche.

No es exactamente a tomar "café", si es que me entienden).

Saitama: claro, me gusta el café. Respondió el héroe no entendiendo el doble sentido de la frase.

Pero claro Saitama es medio idiota y en verdad piensa que es café.

Genos: al parecer mis cálculos estaban errados. Dijo el cyborg que se había recuperado de su fallo de sistema.

Mientras fubuki estaba shokeada.

Genos: calculo que no hay nada que arruine este momento.

Mumen: ¡espera! , se me olvido entregarle esto a Saitama. Dijo para luego acercarse al pelón.

Mumen: ten Saitama. Dijo entregando el objeto.

Saitama miro lo que le habían dado.

Saitama: ¿crema para las hemorroides? pregunto un poco confundido el pelón.

Tatsumaki: ¿sabes? , creo que se me acabo el café, bueno adiós. Dijo bastante rápido y nerviosa la heroína.

Saitama: que mal, enserio quería café.

Genos: tan cerca.

Mumen: bueno son 284 noches más, hay que prepararnos, oí que hay descuento en la tienda de militares.

Fin del cap.

Una pequeña aclaración.

les juro que quería publicar este cap. el fin de semana Pero en medio de la escritura me enferme lo cual es muy raro en mí , yo soy muy sano , tan sano como puede ser una persona cuya dieta se basa en componentes radioactivos , pero el punto es que me enferme ,pero aun así seguí escribiendo e intente sacar el cap. , ya tenía todas las ideas solo me faltaba escribirlas , pero les juro cada que presionaba un tecla tosía , era como una tortura y de paso creo que alucine un par de veces así que si notan que el fic se pasa de raro o al contrario le falta rareza hay tienen su respuesta .

Y otra cosa que quería decirles es que me están empezando a dar ataques de nostalgia, de repente quiero escribir fics sobre series de mi infancia.

Y una de esas series es….. Pucca.

Si ríanse si quieren pero era una gran serie, recuerdo cuando solía verla con mi prima, tenia de todo, referencias al anime, una Loli acosadora, chistes cómicos, era buena.

Aunque quizás tarde un poco en escribir pues primero tengo que refrescar mi mente y volver a ver todos los episodios (creo que son 125).

En fin eso es todo los quiero mucho.

Nos leemos después.

A no esperen, aun falta responder a la pregunta.

¿Dónde está chico emperador?

Mientras tanto, en una reserva animal en áfrica.

Un niño disfrazado de mono corría velozmente por la salvaje sabana africana mientras que un montón de monos lo perseguían.

Emperador: ¿¡por que compre el traje de mono hembra!?

Tal parece que no se necesita enojar a Tatsumaki para llegar a áfrica.

Ahora si fin.


	10. oppais vs tabla

Hola mis papús, antes de que me tiren cuchillos en fuego por haber tardado tanto en sacar cap., tengo mis escusas

Mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no me aviso

Tenia cosas que hacer (el anime no se ve solo, ¿saben?)

Mi Word se año durante una semana y todas mis historias se retrasaron

Pero estoy devuelta y más motivado que nunca

Y eso es por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Van a sacar una película de mazinger z

Si ya se que se los había dicho antes, pero ahora descubrí que saldrá en enero o febrero, y en español

De hecho creo que tengo la punta de los pechos duros

Y citando a uno de mis youtuber favoritos (tri line)

¡RAYO EL MARMOL CON LOS PESONES!

Hablando de pezones, hace tiempo que quería conversar algo importante con ustedes

Verán ya van tres veces no una, no dos, tres veces donde un lector me cree que soy una autora

¡Qué carajos! , ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esa conclusión?

¿Es por qué digo Saitama tiene un cuerpo musculoso?

Es que lo tiene es el puto amo

Pero por si acaso le queda duda

¡Soy hombre! , joder

Me gustan las popáis en tamaños biológicamente imposibles y hay que decirlo (aunque la ONU me caiga) las lolis

Esas pinches tablas supieron cómo llegarme al corazón

Pero dejemos eso de lado, ustedes no vinieron a leer sobre mis retrasos mentales (¿o sí?)

Ustedes vinieron a leer sobre un pelón, una pechugona, una Loli y un cyborg

Destaco de una vez que posiblemente este cap. sea más corto que sus antecesores

¿La razón?

Tengo exámenes, de hecho debería aprovechar para estudiar, pero se bien que cuando comiencen será otro mes perdido sin cap. y quería dejarles esto para que no esperaran mas

Y ya me cayó por que casi que llevamos 500 palabras solo en la introducción

La decisión capitulo 10: oppais vs tabla

Un nuevo día había llegado y en la asociación de héroes nuestros pobres héroes clase S estaban reunidos en el cuarto de operaciones y el samurái atomic, oh el pobre samurái

El miserable estaba vendado de los pies a la cabeza con un marcapasos a su lado

Mientras mumen relataba lo que sucedió la noche anterior

Mumen: y entonces le di una crema para las hemorroides y Tatsumaki dijo que se le había acabado el "café". Termino de explicar el ciclista a su grupo

Emperador: ¿hemorroides? , ¿Qué no habíamos quedado en que le íbamos a dar una para la gonorrea?

Mumen: si es que cuando la fui a comprar se habían terminado y pues compre esa en su lugar

Metalbat: eso es malo, todo nuestro esfuerzo se fue al caño .dijo el hombre del bate, quien estaba sentado en una silla con un cojín

¿Por qué un cojín?

Bueno el que leyó el cap. anterior sabe que aparecieron unos tentáculos, y los que ven anime saben lo que hacen los tentáculos ¿entienden?

Genos: debemos pensar en un nuevo plan para unir al sensei con la señorita Tatsumaki, un momento, ¿alguien ha visto a Prisioner?

Wachdogs: sigue en la cárcel

Genos: ¿Cómo? , pero si la máxima condena por explotación animal es de 15 horas

Emperador: si, pero por alguna razón mordió a unos de los guardias y le dieron más tiempo, ¿me pregunto por qué?

Mientras en la cárcel

Dos presos estaban tranquilos hablando en su celda

Preso1: ¿ya oíste?, van a sacar al nuevo

Preso2: gracias al cielo, es un raro, me miraba super extraño

Preso1: vaya que si, incluso me invito a salir, la parte buena es que ya no nos molestara

En ese momento la reja de la celda se abre y Prisioner entra

Prisioner: hola chicos, parece que me voy a quedar más tiempo, así podremos **"divertirnos".** Dijo el héroe con una sonrisa de acosador que daba miedo

Presos: ¡NOOOOOO!

Volviendo con nuestros héroes

Genos: tendremos que continuar sin él, ¿alguna idea? , a mi solo se me ocurren tentáculos

Emperador: ¿Qué te pasa con los tentáculos?

Genos: creo que una de las paginas a las que entre tenía un virus o algo así, pero ese no es el punto, ¿alguna idea?

Todos levitaron la mano

Genos: ¿que no tenga que ver con afrodisiacos?

Todos bajaron la mano

Emperador: sinceramente, tampoco es como si tu sensei pareciera cooperar, es como si fuera retrasado

Genos: jeje. Rio Genos

Emperador: ¿y de que te ríes?

Genos: para personas como ustedes que son ajenas al " **sabio"** pensar del sensei podría parecer así, pero sin embargo, yo con su alumno se a la perfección que el sensei es uno de los hombres más astutos de toda la cuidad

Metalbat: ¿sabio?

Genos: bueno, para empezar el sensei siempre da sus lecciones llenas de palabras que pueden pasar desapercibidas, como por ejemplo….

Flash back

Se encontraba Saitama y Genos en el mini mercado comprando víveres

Saitama se acerca a unos repollos

Saitama: los repollos están en oferta, eso posiblemente signifique que están a un día de ponerse malos

El pelón aprieta dos repollos con suavidad

Pero sin embargo debido a su enorme fuerza los repollos se destrozan

Saitama: diablos, ahora deberé pagarlos

Fin del flash back

Emperador: ¿Qué tienen que ver los repollos con todo esto?

Genos: ni con tu inteligencia te diste cuenta de la sabia lección que dio el sensei

Todos: ¿lección?

Genos: aun cuando una oportunidad tan bueno como lo eran los repollos en oferta apareció, el sensei dudo y se mantuvo prudente ante lo que podía ser una trampa del mercado para deshacerse de los repollos, y luego los apretó con cuidado, justo como debe hacerse con un civil aterrado, y aun cuando no estaba obligado a hacerlo pago por los repollos que había dañado, el sensei…. ¡es el hombre más sabio que puede haber!

Todos: ¡ohhhhh! decían todos asombrados

Y mientras estos lo exageran todo nuestro pelón favorito (no, krilin, no) estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Genos

Saitama: achis. Estornudo Saitama

Saitama: creo que me resfrié, no es saludable hacer una pelea de comida en un restaurante congelado. Menciono el pelón para así

Saitama iba a devolver el disfraz de pingüino que era alquilado

Saitama abrió la puerta y al hacer esto una fubuki cayo debido a que estaba apoyada en la puerta oyendo a Saitama cual acosadora

Pero claro Saitama que es medio lento no se dio cuenta de eso

Saitama: oh, fubuki ¿Cómo estás? saludo Saitama tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse

Fubuki: yo bien ¿y tú? dijo sonrojándose debido a que le estaba dando la mano a Saitama

Saitama: un poco refriado, ¿Qué hacías atrás de la puerta?

Fubuki: pues… ¡termitas!

Saitama: ¿termitas? pregunto confuso

Fubuki: si, termitas, veía si las puertas tenían termitas, uno nunca sabe. Fubuki le dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta

Fubuki: no, no tiene

Saitama: ¿enserio? , vayan gracias, es bueno saber que la puerta no se acera en cuanto este saliendo del baño y todos puedan verme desnudos

Fubuki: (nota mental: comprar termitas). Pensó la esper menor

Saitama: bueno nos vemos después .dijo el pelón yéndose con el traje de pingüino

Fubuki: espera, ¿A dónde vas?

Saitama: tengo que ir a devolver este disfraz y pensaba después pasar por un costurero a ver si podía arreglar lo poco que salve de mi traje después de que tu hermana lo destruyo junto con mi departamento. Explico el pelón mostrándole un montón de telas amarillas con algo de blanco completamente rasgadas

Fubuki: ¿seguro que quieres arreglar eso? , es decir, tu traje era un poco….

Saitama solo alzo una ceja

Fubuki: (¿Qué le digo?, no puedo decirle que su traje era feo, pero valla que lo era)

Fubuki: digo, no creo que un costurero pueda arreglar ese traje. Dijo señalando al trozo de tela rasgada

Saitama: ¿eso crees? Baya tan bueno que estaba, incluso resistió un viaje a la luna

Fubuki: no te preocupes por eso, ya encontraras otro traje incluso más resistente

Saitama: ese no era el punto, me lo regalo alguien importante para mi

Fubuki: ¿alguien importante?dijo pensando lo peor

Saitama: si, importante

Fubuki: ¿con importante te refieres a un tío, o un amiga cercano o a una novia del pasado, o a alguna chica que está interesada en ti y pronto le sucederá un accidente? dijo la pelinegra murmurando la ultima parte

Saitama: un viejo

Fubuki casi se cae de espaldas al oír la respuesta del pelón

Fubuki: (¿estaba celosa de un viejo?)

Saitama: pero no cualquier viejo. Veraz él fue el único que me apoyo cuando me estaba entrenando para ser un héroe, pero es una historia muy larga y tengo que ir a entregar esta cosa. Explico el pelón refiriéndose al disfraz de pingüino

Fubuki: ¿Qué tal si te acompaño y me la cuentas en el camino? (así aprovecho para preguntarle si le gusto la cita). Dijo en sus pensamientos la pelinegra

Saitama: pues…..

Y entonces Saitama le cuenta la historia que vimos en la ova de "road to Hero"

Saitama: y entonces me dio ese traje como regalo. Termino de contar su recuerdo Saitama

Fubuki: no sabía que era tan importante para ti, enserio lamento que mi hermana haya destruido algo tan valioso

Saitama: no te preocupes, sé que no lo hizo a propósito, creo. Dijo restándole importancia al asunto

Fubuki: (es el momento perfecto)

Fubuki: parece que te llevas bien con mi hermana

Saitama: oh sí, no es tan molesta como aparenta

Fubuki: eso me recuerda, no me han dicho como les fue en la cita

Saitama: pues diría que bien, fuimos a comer, a La feria y al parque… ¿sabías mumen dona dinero a la Organización de Lolis Afiliadas?

Fubuki: pues no sabía (¿enserio te creíste eso?). Pensó un poco decepcionada de que el pelón haya sido engañado por algo tan tonto

Saitama: tampoco yo sabía, aun no me creo que exista una organización que les hace pechos a las Lolis

Fubuki: yo tampoco me lo creo. Menciono con un claro sarcasmo

Ambos llegaron a la tienda de disfraces

Saitama: bien aquí es, ¿entras?

Fubuki: no mejor te espero aquí, y quizás ¿luego vamos por un helado?

Saitama: claro ya vengo. Y el pelón entro a la tienda

La heroína se recostó en la pared de la tienda

Fubuki: (bueno, a pesar de que media cuidad quedo destruida, pero al menos ahora mi hermana no podrá molestar mas mis intentos con Saitama). Pensó sonriendo y mirando al cielo

Y ahí pudo ver como su hermana flotaba observándola

Fubuki: ¿Qué? Dijo fubuki viendo como su hermana bajaba hacia ella

Tatsumaki: ahí estabas, te estuve buscando toda la mañana. Explico la Loli reclamándole a su hermana

Fubuki: ¿tienes que usar tus poderes todo el tiempo? ¡Tienes piernas! ¿Qué te cuesta caminar?

Tatsumaki: caminar es para seres inferiores, yo soy un ser superior

Fubuki: ¿y el ser superior sabe que al volar se le ven las pantis?

Tatsumaki se puso las manos en la parte baja del vestido

Tatsumaki: ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? reclamo sonrojada

Fubuki: ya empieza a caminar

Tatsumaki: ¡nunca!

Fubuki: ¿y tú qué haces aquí? , ¿Viniese a comprar pechos falsos?

Tatsumaki: ya te dije que te estaba buscando, quería contarte mi decisión en base a los resultados de la cita de prueba

Fubuki: ¿a qué llegaste?

Tatsumaki: más tiempo

Fubuki: ¿Qué? Dijo con cara de confusión

Tatsumaki: necesito más tiempo para determinar si de verdad es digno para salir contigo con la Loli con calma

Fubuki: ¡oye yo solo accedí a una cita! , además, cuando le pregunte a Saitama, me dijo que la cita había ido de maravilla

Tatsumaki arrugo la cara

Tatsumaki: una cita buena la puede tener cualquiera, pero necesito más información, quizás una ida al cine o a un parque acuático y luego ir a esquiar

Fubuki: eso es básicamente toda una vida, ¡me niego! Dijo poniéndose a la defensiva

Tatsumaki: ¡no puedes negarte! , ¡Soy tu hermana mayor! , ¡Quiero lo mejor para ti! , y si tengo que soportar el deshonor de salir con el pelón

Fubuki: no tienes derecho, soy mayor de edad y si quiero salir con Saitama puedo hacerlo… ¡no puedes tomar mi café! .exclamo la esper menor refiriéndose al final del capitulo anterior

Tatsumaki: ¿café? , ¿A qué te refieres? pregunto no entendiendo la referencia

Fubuki: no te hagas la que no sabes

En ese momento Saitama sale de la tienda con su dinero devuelta sorprendentemente

(Digo sorprendente, por que recuerden que el disfraz estuvo en una pelea de comida, la destrucción de una feria y un paseo por el parque, a eso súmale que todas esas cosas se hicieron junto con Tatsumaki, y a todo ese desmadre súmale que todo había sido monitoreado y manipulado por los héroes clase s, y a parte fubuki estaba metida en el rollo

Que le hayan devuelto el dinero es un milagro

Una de dos

El dueño es ciego o es más estúpido que el autor de este fic

Y mira que eso último es decir mucho)

Saitama salía de la tienda y entonces pudo ver a las hermanas

Saitama: ah, Loli, ¿Cómo estás? saludo el calvo

Tatsumaki: no me digas así

Saitama: lo que digas tablita. Dijo con una confianza como si se conociera de toda la vida

Tatsumaki: grrrrrrr. Gruño la Loli en respuesta al comentario de Saitama

Fubuki casi se echa a reír debido a los comentarios

Tatsumaki: ¡deja de decir esas cosas! decía mientras inflaba las mejillas de manera infantil

Saitama: ya no tongas así, solo juego un poco contigo, ya somos amigos, si hasta me invitaste a un café, el cual te recuerdo todavía me debes. Dijo el héroe recordándole su "deuda de café"

Fubuki le dio una mirada furiosa a su hermana

Tatsumaki: sigue soñando, el único café que obtendrá será…..

Iba a continuar pero Saitama ya se estaba alejando con fubuki

Tatsumaki: ¡oye no me dejes hablando sola!

Saitama: lo siento parecías que ya habías terminado

Tatsumaki solo inflo las mejillas como una niña pequeña

Saitama: ya, ya, no hagas berrinche, ya se, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer helado? , a los niños, les gusta el helado

Tatsumaki: no soy una niña, pero quiero uno de fresa

Saitama: bien vamos

Fubuki quería evitarse una pelea infantil con su hermana así que no dijo nada sobre que esta viniera

Los tres habían llegado la heladería

Los tres pidieron el helado que querían y se sentaron a comérselos en una mesa cercana

Saitama: (lo bueno de estos helados es que son baratos). Pensó el pelón mientras saboreaba un cono de chocolate

Fubuki: (diablos, mi hermana se puso terca y ahora no quiere que me acerque a Saitama, justo cuando iba a comenzar mi plan de conquista). Dijo en sus pensamientos mientras devoraba una banana Split

Tatsumaki: (no sé por qué quiero repetir esa cita con el pelón; pero a este punto de la historia de este fic ya se volvió basura desde hace como tres capítulos). Pensó la Loli mientras se comía una paleta de fresa

Los tres disfrutaban sus helados sin pensar en los problemas del otro

En eso a fubuki se le cae un poco de helado y este le cae en el pecho justo en la punta de este en realidad

Fubuki: uh. Murmullo viéndose el helado en la ropa

Saitama en un acto de caballerosidad saco un pañuelo y limpio a fubuki en el sitio donde le había caído

Y ya saben Saitama tiene mucha fuerza que mientras limpiaba apretaba inconscientemente el sitio donde limpiaba

Fubuki por su parte estaba en un estado de shock ante la situación, por un lado se moría de la vergüenza y por el otro estaba feliz

Mientras la Loli de su hermana estaba con una cerca de su boca y tenía una cara de "esto es vergonzoso"

Y como siempre Saitama no se daba cuenta

Saitama guardo el pañuelo y siguió comiéndose su helado como si el momento no hubiera pasado nunca

Y mientras todo esto sucedía, había un montón de hombre en la tienda de helados que veían a Saitama con una cara de "ese pelón afortunado"

Fubuki despertó de su trance y siguió comiendo su helado

Pero entonces una maquiavélica (y zukulenta) idea

De repente mientras se come su banana Split otro poquito de helado cae hacia su pecho "por accidente"

En eso Saitama vuelve a sacar su pañuelo y se vuelve a repetir el proceso

Los hombres del lugar estaban que mataban a Saitama de la envidia

En eso Tatsumaki se da cuenta de lo que intenta hacer su hermana, he intenta hacer lo mismo

Pero claro ella no tiene pecho donde le caiga el helado así que le cayó encima de la pierna

Tatsumaki maldice a sus dentro

Fubuki se iba a reír del intento fallido de su hermana

Pero entonces Saitama empieza a limpiar la parte donde le cayó el helado

(Esto se puso suculento)

Fubuki: (esto es guerra). Pensó la esper menor

Fubuki agarro la banana de su banana Split, y empezó comérsela de una manera muy **sugestiva**

Entonces Tatsumaki en respuesta toma su helado de vasito y empieza a láñenlo de la punta de manera igual de **sugestiva**

A los hombres del sitio les salía un chorrito de sangre por la nariz

Execto a Saitama que nunca se da cuenta de lo que pasa

Entonces uno de los heladeros le dice al otro

Heladero

Heladero1: oye, ¿deberías estar vigilando la máquina de helados?, ¿sabes lo volátil que es?

Heladero2: cállate, se está comiendo la banana, ¡la banana!

Mientras con los héroes clase s

Genos: y hubo otra vez cuando me enseño respeto a los mayores con una zanahoria y una papa

Emperador: cuando lo dices así el pelón de tu sensei parece una de las personas más sabias del mundo

En eso a lo lejos se escucha un

 **BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

Genos: ¿Qué fue eso? dijo el cyborg viendo hacia por una ventana que estaba cerca

Una nube de humo se asomaba a lo lejos

Volviendo a la heladería

Todo estaba cubierto de helado desbordándose por las ventanas y la puerta del sitio

Entre todo ese desastre "heladisistico" estaban nuestros tres protagonista metidos entre la deliciosa sustancia

Saitama: por lo menos, esta vez no se destruyo la tienda. Dijo el pelón saliendo de aquel desastre

En eso se pone a ver si puede encontrar a sus acompañantes

Las chicas estaban algo atoradas entre todo el helado

Tatsumaki: ¡oye, calvo! , ¡Sácame de aquí!

Fubuki: una manita me vendría bien

Saitama estiro los brazos para sacar a ambas del helado

Pero entonces pisa un poco de helado resbaloso y cae hacia al frente donde están las chicas

(Todo habría quedado como una caída de muchas en la vida

Pero este fic no tendría comentarios)

Al caer el pelón, como en todos los animes, Saitama cayo tocando los pechos de ambas

Y todos los que estaban cerca lo miraban con una cara de

MALDITO SUERTUDO

A la mañana siguiente

La Loli se dirigía a la cocina a por un café para quitarse el sueño, se había desvelado toda la noche quitando el helado de su cabello

La Loli entra en la cocina donde se encuentra el héroe clase s King leyendo el periódico de manera tranquila

La Loli legal ignorando por completo el hecho de la existencia de este se acerco a la cafetera para hacer su café valga la redundancia

Mientras esperaba a que el café estuviera listo se dio cuenta de algo importante

Tatsumaki le quito el periódico de las manos a King

King: oye, aun no he terminado de leer mis tiras cómicas

Sin embargo Tatsumaki no respondió con ninguna amenaza pues estaba impactada por lo que salía en la portada de este

¿Y qué era lo que salía en la portada?

Bueno aparte de la noticia de que dos presos de la prisión (otra redundancia) se la pasaron gritando cosas como "NOOOOOO", Y "SALVENME"

Y aparte de eso estaba un enunciado que decía

La policía anda tras la pista de un grupo de personas que se cree son presuntos responsables del incendio ocurrido en un restaurante, la destrucción completa de la feria de la cuidad y de liberar un monstruo con tentáculos en el lago del parque

Si bien estas noticias dejan sin aliento a cualquiera

Lo que le impactaba era lo que estaba en primera plana

Decía así

"OPPAIS VS TABLAS" decía el periodo junto con una foto de Saitama cuando se resbalo y quedo de esa forma indecente

Y en la mente de la peli verde solo un pensamiento pasaba

¡ **ALGUIEN VA A MORIR!**

Fin del cap.

Tengo poco tiempo así que solo diré lo siguiente

¡ **RAYO EL MARMOL CON LOS PESONES!**


	11. peli de pelicula

Hola criaturas del internet, aquí su autor, reportándose con un nuevo cap. de este desmadre de fic

Digo

Este fic de desmadre sobre nuestro pelón favorito y montón de fenómenos a los que llama amigos

Pero antes quiero invitarles ver un excelente anime llamado: accel world, es del mismo creador de sao, tiene una película, una novela ligera y 2 ovas

¡PERO NO UNA MALDITA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

¿Por qué?

¡TAN BUENO QUE ESTABA!

Pero dejemos mi depresión de lado y comencemos con lo que vinieron a buscar

La decisión: capítulo especial 1: peli de película (sin pelo , por qué Saitama es calvo)

Era un sábado por la noche en la habitación en la que Saitama vivía con Genos desde la destrucción de su departamento

El calvo leía un manga sobre un niño que tenia poderes psiticos y que se parecía un montón a el

Saitama: vaya este shigeo es muy poderoso y se parece un montón a mí, eso es inquietante

Saitama guardo su manga de "mob phyco 100" en su estantería correspondiente

Saitama: uff, no hay monstruos desde hace semanas y no tengo planes, me aburro…. ¿que podría hacer?

Saitama se puso a pensar un momento

Hasta que de repente una idea zukulentas paso por su pelada cabeza

Saitama cerró las cortinas de las únicas ventanas que tenía la habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro

Y se acerco a una caja de zapatos que tenia metida bajo la cama

La abrió y miro su contenido

Una caja de Dvd con una portada que decía

"documentales sobre el crecimiento de la hierba"

Saitama dio una sonrisa perversa

Bajo ese inocente y muy abierto nombre que había sido puesto a propósito para despintar cualquier interés por mirar su contenido en el que se ocultaba su más oscuro y vergonzoso secreto

Saitama se acerco a la única PC que tenían en la habitación

Saco el disco de su caja y lo puso en el lector de Dvd para que la computadora lo leyera

Y usted seguro preguntara

¿Qué clase de abominación tenía ese disco?

¿Alguna especie rara de porno ruso fetichista?

Por que todo el mundo sabe que a los rusos les gusta hardcore

Pues no

¿Algún contenido ilícito proveniente de la deep wed?

Tampoco

¿La colección de todas las fotos de yaoi harcore de él y Genos?

Ni de coña

(Ya quisieran fuyoshis)

¿Entonces qué?

Pues era algo mucho más oscuro y retorcido

Salido del averno con la suficiente potencia para que un macho pecho depilado como Saitama se sintiera avergonzado de tenerlo en su posesión

Era….

Era…..

 **NICO, NICO, NII** …dijo la computadora

Saitama: pero que chica tan mona, no sé cómo he como he podido vivir sin ti "love live". Dijo Saitama al anime de la computadora

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe

" **crash"** sonó después

En ese momento entra Tatsumaki a la habitación

Tatsumaki: ¡pelón! vine a…. ¿qué le paso a tu ventana? dijo la Loli señalando un enorme agujero en la ventana

Saitama: nada. Dijo Saitama recostándose en la pared donde antiguamente había una computadora

Tatsumaki: literalmente tiene un enorme agujero

Saitama: es una decoración

Tatsumaki: ¿ok? , un momento… ¿no tenias una computadora? cuestiono la Loli

Saitama: si

Tatsumaki: ¿Dónde está?

Saitama: no combinaba con el agujero en la pared. Se excuso Saitama algo nervioso

Tatsumaki: ¿combinaba?

Saitama: ¿Qué no sabes lo que es el feng shui?

Tatsumaki: ¿es en enserio?

Saitama: lo que yo haga con mi habitación es mi problema, y sobre eso, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación niña? Pregunto para salir del paso

Tatsumaki: no soy una niña, y vine por qué me invitaron a una premier de una película y fubuki dijo que no podía ir y me sobraba un boleto, no lo malinterpretes, no es que quiera que vengas, pero no tengo a nadie mas quien invitar. Dijo como la típica tsundere de manual

Saitama: ¿no quieres que valla, pero me estas invitando a ir?

Tatsumaki: (cabreada) ¡¿vas a venir o no?!

Saitama: por lo general no me arriesgaría a que la ONU me acuse de andar secuestrando lolis flotantes de pelo verde…pero estoy aburrido así que si iré

Tatsumaki: bien cámbiate y te espero en el único cine de la cuidad a las 8:00 p.m, ¡no llegues tarde! dijo y cerró la puerta de un portazo

Saitama: eso estuvo cerca, el cine ¿eh? , ojala que también invite las palomitas de maíz, tengo que pagarle la computadora a Genos y el agujero en la pared y quizás una nueva cerradura

Saitama se quedo viendo el cielo por el agujero en la ventana

Saitama: a la próxima veo anime en mi teléfono, un momento, yo no tengo teléfono… ¿Por qué soy tan pobre? Pregunto desanimado el pelón

Horas más tarde en el frente del cine

El calvo se encontraba con su legendaria camiseta que tenía escrito "oppais" mientras esperaba a que la Loli apareciera

Saitama: me pregunto si debí haber traído una camiseta nueva o un traje de gala

Entonces sonó detrás de el

Tatsumaki: ¡oye, baka!

Saitama se volteo solo para encontrar a la Loli peli verde vestida en vestido de gala color verde

Saitama: (definitivamente debí traer una camisa nueva). Pensó irónico el calvo

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Saitama: ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que era una gala?

Tatsumaki: no lo sé, quizás por esa alfombra roja que está ahí rodeada de periodistas que fotografían a las estrellas

Y efectivamente ahí estaba una alfombra roja rodeada de paparazis

Saitama: oh…no lo había visto, debería dejar de andar pensando como imbécil, siempre me meto en cosas raras cuando lo hago

(Palabras ciertas)

Tatsumaki: bueno ya que, ven tenemos que entrar. Dijo jalando a Saitama del brazo

Saitama: ¿y qué película vamos a ver?

Tatsumaki: hoy se estrena, **duro de rapar** , es una película exclusiva así que tienes suerte de ser mi invitado, podrás caminar en la alfombra roja conmigo, no te culpo si te quieres arrodillar ahora y darme gracias por tan gran privilegio

Saitama: ¿dijiste algo? dijo Saitama que ya se había adelantado

Tatsumaki: ¡aunque sea puedes esperarme, pinche pelón!

Saitama: ¡que no soy pelon!, soy discapacitado capilar

Entonces Saitama miro a uno de los actores que estaban junto a él en la alfombra roja

Saitama: vaya ese tipo se parce a Genos. Dijo señalando al actor

Genos: ¿sensei? Pregunto el tipo al ver al pelón

Saitama: hasta habla como el. Dijo perplejo el calvo

Genos: Saitama-sensei. ¿Qué hace aquí? pregunto el tipo que en realidad si era Genos

Saitama: ¡Genos!, ¿en verdad eres tú? , ¿O eres una alucinación producto de las incontables imágenes yaoi que las fuyoshis mandan a mi correo? , enserio mi carpeta de spam está a tope

Genos: no sensei soy yo…espere ¿Qué las fuyoshis que?

Saitama: olvida eso, ¿eres actor?

Genos: algo así sensei, vera, como no ha habido ataques de monstros las últimas semanas, por dicha razón no hemos tenido trabajo, lo cual ha derivado en una gran crisis en el sector socioeconómico de cuidad z a la a, causando una gran baja en la bolsa de valores que…

Pero Saitama lo interrumpe

Saitama: Genos, te lo dije una vez y te lo diré ahora, ¡RESUME ESO EN 20 PALABRAS O MENOS! grito exasperado

Genos: no nos han pagado y nos ofrecieron hacer el trabajo de actores en esta película. Resumió el cyborg

Saitama: mucho mejor, ahora explícame, ¿Por qué no me entere de eso?

Genos: pero si se lo dije, ¿no se acuerda?

Flash back

Genos entraba a la habitación que compartía con su sensei

Genos: sensei, me han propuesto ser un actor de medio tiempo en una película

Saitama: si, si, que bueno. Dijo Saitama desinteresado mientras veía la PC

Genos: oh, está viendo sus monitas chinas 2d

Saitama: si, si, que bueno. Dijo Saitama aun sin prestar atención

Genos: bueno me voy, lo veo en una semana sensei. Dijo saliendo del cuarto

Saitama: si, si, que bueno

Fin del flash back

Saitama: (¡me vio viendo eso, que vergüenza!). Pensó el avergonzado Saitama

Genos: para ser sincero me sorprendió bastante que usted viera ese tipo de cosas, ¿esa es la clave de su poder? pregunto el cyborg

Saitama: (oh no, tengo que inventarme una excusa) no, era una prueba…si, un prueba, ya sabes, como la del repollo, y la del brócoli y la de los rábanos aunque esa última deberías olvidarla, eso me recuerda que debemos comprar más zanahoria

Genos: su sabiduría es infinita sensei. Dijo Genos haciendo una reverencia

Saitama: (si se la creyó, aun tengo mi masculinidad intacta)

Saitama: ¿y quién mas está en la película?

Genos: bueno, básicamente toda la asociación de héroes se unió al proyecto

Saitama: ¿enserio? , ¿Quién fue el que no entro?

Genos: usted

Saitama: rayos, eso me hubiera venido bien para comprar una nueva computadora

Genos: ¿Qué le paso a la que tenemos?

Saitama: luego te explico, mejor caminemos. Dijo nervioso

Una vez adentro

Todos los héroes se acomodaban en sus asientos dispuestos a ver la película

Saitama por su parte estaba calculando cual sería el mejor asiento

Y por supuesto como Saitama era un tacaño (por no decir pobretón)

Se estaba ideando una estrategia para obtener el mejor asiento y los mejores beneficios de compañero

Y ustedes dirán

¿Qué son los beneficios de compañero?

Pues prepárense mis niños

De los creadores de "la teoría del desmadre"

LLEGA

"LOS BENEFICIOS DE COMPAÑERO"

Presten atención

Cuando un persona random va al cine tiene dos opciones viables

1) ir sola (como un rechazado social)

2) ir con un/a grupo/persona

En caso de ser la uno no tienes esperanza ni de lejos

Pero si eres uno de esos extraños casos que disfrutan la compañía de otro ser humano, estas de suerte

A la hora de ir al cine con personas que conozcas hay ciertas cosas que te vendrían bien saber antes de escoger el asiento

Primero que nada debes organizar a tus amigos en dos grupos importantes

Los buenos amigos y Los que tienen dinero

Elige este ultimo y comencemos

Debes ser tu el que tenga elegir los asientos para sentarse (ni modo que para comértelos)

Así tendrás una cierta jerarquía sobre donde se van a sentar los demás

Y ahí es donde entra en acción el plan

Como seguramente eres un tacaño hijo de su madre que no da ni para el chicle

Elige al amigo con mejor pinta (dinero) y colócalo directamente a tu lado derecho

Luego coloca a tu otro mejor amigo (el segundo con más dinero) en su lado izquierdo

Y el resto a joder por ahí

Si las matemáticas no fallan, más dinero seguirá equivaliendo a mas comida por ende tu (el pobre diablo que lee esto) deberías estar rodeados de comida

Ahora aquí comienza la ecuación

Pobre diablo (tu)+poco dinero+cine+palomitas+masgentequetienedineroytelorestriega en la cara+extorsion=mucha comida y dinero ahorrado

La técnica es la siguiente, cómprate el tazón de palomitas más pequeño que haya, y sigue los pasos anteriores…

Eres un ser despreciable, pero vas a tener comida

Como seguro ya te debe haber pasado incontables veces

Las pinches palomitas no duran ni media peli

Y lo peor es que primero te meten media hora de publicidad y avances

Muuuuuuchos avances

Demasiados

Y totalmente anti climáticos

Si voy a ver una peli de ninjas asesinos…

¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS ME PONEN UN COMERCIAL SOBRE LOS CULTIVOS DE PAPA!?

Uff, dejemos eso de lado y continuemos con la explicación

Una vez se te hayan acabado las palomitas/refresco/dulces...ect

Lo único que tienes que hacer es quejarte con cualquiera de tus dos amigos sobre cualquiera de las cosas que mencione antes, estos impulsados por su deseos de ser una buena persona de inmediato te dará la mitad de sus palomitas

¿Qué ellos no se abran comido también la mitad de las suyas?

Pues sí, pero como ellos compraron los paquetes grandes de palomitas le sobrara la mitad, perfecta para ti

¿Y qué sucede con las otras escori…digo personas que vinieron contigo?

Pues a pesar de que no tengan dinero les puedes sacan algún beneficio, como por ejemplo

Si colocas al más pequeño de tus amigos al frente, podrás asegurar que ningún grandulón que te tape la vista de tu gloriosa peli

Como bono extra si tienes un amigo que te debe un favor, puedes pedirle que te vaya a comprar dulces y demás

Nota final: esta técnica ancestral funciona mejor en familia (resultados no garantizados)

Fin de la explicación

Saitama como buen tacaño (pobre) que es conoce esta técnica al pie de la letra

Saitama: a ver , si me siento en el fondo de la fila quedare junto con el viejo(fango), de seguro que me empezar a invitar de nuevo a su dojo , por otro lado si me siento abajo tendré que sentarme cerca de Genos , puedo usar lo de que soy su sensei para hacer que me de palomitas , bien eso cubre el lado derecho , en cuanto al izquierdo ,podría poner a atomic samurái , aun me debe algo de dinero de cuando le gane en esa apuesta de que si a Genos le explotaba la cabeza a contarle una paradoja

Flash back

Saitama: Genos ven aquí un momento

Genos: ¿Qué pasa sensei?

Saitama: si uno se golpea a sí mismo y se rompe… ¿es que uno es muy fuerte o muy débil?

Genos:…..

Saitama: ¿Genos?

Genos: error 404. Dijo el androide mientras le salía humo de la cabeza

Fi del flash back

Saitama: aunque pensándolo bien, últimamente ha tenido un montón de accidentes , es como si un ser supremo les estuviera mandando todo tipo de desastres solo para entretenerse …por otro lado si hago que se siente al lado mío podría culparlo de cualquier cosa que pasase , uno nunca sabe cuando cae otro pinche alienígena con complejo de "dragón Ball" puede aparecer

Saitama: al frente puede ir el niño emperador y con eso básicamente todo está cubierto, debo comenzar mi plan maestro. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Unos minutos después

Saitama: vaya pues no fue tan difícil como pensé. Dijo ya con todos sus amigos en sus respectivas posiciones

Pero había algo que el pelón de brazzer no había tomado en cuenta en su "malévolo" plan

El factor chicaenamoradadeprota

Saitama se encontraba viendo el techo de la sala de cine

Saitama: ummm esa mancha se parece un montón a esa roncha que me salió en el pie

Y en eso se oyó un

"ahh"

"ohh"

"en la cara no"

Y cuando Saitama vio a su lado derecho fubuki se encontraba sentando sonriéndole

Saitama: hola fubuki

Fubuki: hola Saitama

Saitama: ¿hace cuanto que estas ahí?, pensé que ¿Genos no estaba ahí?

Fubuki: ohm, ¿el? , se tuvo que ir de imprevisto a la Antártida

Saitama: ¿y las otras personas que estaban en la fila?

Fubuki: se fueron con el

Saitama: vale. Dijo Saitama valiéndole madre lo raro del asunto

Fubuki: sabes siempre compro este enorme tazón de palomitas, pero siempre me como solo la mitad, ¿a ti no te molestaría comerte la otra mitad? dijo sonriendo con malicia

Saitama: si tu insistes. Dijo Saitama tratando de disimular lo feliz que estaba en ese momento

Fubuki: (mi plan maléfico sale a la perfección)

Pero había algo que fubuki no había previsto

El factor tabla

Atomic samurái se encontraba viendo la mancha del techo

Atomicsamurai: (baya se parece como a una de esas manchas que salen en los pies)

Y luego miro hacia las dos personas que estaban sentadas a su lado

Volvió a mirar el techo

A luego a las personas

Pero había algo raro habían solo una persona

Volvió a mirar el techo

Y luego la persona

Y ahora no había persona

Atomic ya estaba asustado, pero una fuerza suprema (yo)

Le hace ignorar todo instinto de supervivencia y vuelve a voltear al techo

Y luego a los puestos vacios

Pero no estaban vacios , justamente en el asiento de al lado está la Loli peli verde mas gruñona de todo este fic (la única de hecho)

Atomicsamurai: ¿debí haber corrido por mi vida?, ¿verdad?

La Loli asiente lentamente

Atomicsamurai: Alaska haya voy

Y salió volando rompiendo el techo en cual ya se encontraban otros agujeros de las otras personas que ya habían sido tiradas a Alaska

Saitama: enana, ¿Qué haces en el puesto de Atomicsamurai? cuestiono Saitama a la Loli

Tatsumaki: te doy mis dulces si dejas de preguntar idioteces. Dijo la tabla dándole unos chocolates

Saitama: siéntete libre de sentarte donde quieras. Dijo cediendo al chantaje

Y sin más destrucción, se apagaron las luces en señal de que iba a empezar la peli

Saitama: la peli va a empezar. Dijo resaltando lo obvio

La pantalla se empezó a iluminar y empezaron a salir letras

=la película está por empezar= decía la pantalla

Saitama: que bien. Celebro el pelón

=después de estos comerciales sobre el cultivo de papa=

Saitama: ¡VETE A LA MIE…..!

(Y pongan música de jojo bizarre aventure por que esto continuara)

Fin (de esta parte)

Notas finales

¿Cómo están gente?, no es que me interese solo lo digo por educación

La verdad decidí hacer este especial por que el cap. que le sigue a la historia principal me está tomando una eternidad así que decidí liberar tensiones haciendo un cap. con muchas ,muchas referencias a otros animes (con eso quiero decir que fue una excusa para ver anime y no escribir,sorry)

En cuanto a las referencias

Lo de "mob phyco 100", este es el otro manga del mangaka autor de one punch man, casi todos los personajes de este pinche anime son iguales a Saitama

Y eso me recuerda, creo que algo tiene que ver el rostro de Saitama que atrae a las fuyoshis

Literalmente me busque cada parte del famdon de ambos animes y solo encontré yaoi, con excepciones minúsculas claro

Por otro

Love live, bueno si están al corriente de todo los memes de internet, ustedes entenderán

Un consejo rápido, cuando vallan a verlo, tengan una página de porno abierta

Créanme es mas fácil de explicar si los descubren viéndolo

La **sal** era usada como moneda en la antigüedad, de ahí la palabra **sal** ario

¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el fic?

Pues nada solo quería que perdieran el tiempo

Aquí me despido antes de que empiecen los tomatazos

Dejen su amenaza de muerte….quiero decir rewiens

Chao


	12. peli de pelicula 2

Hola seres vivos

¿Qué Cuentan?

Pues a nadie le importa

Como siempre voy a decir pendejadas antes de escribir el fic

El anime que recomiendo esta semana se llama

"to be Hero"

Y viene de perlas (como dicen en España) a este fic ya que básicamente es un one punch man…solo que el protagonista es un gordo y tiene un montón de situaciones bizarras

En serio; vale la pena

Pasando a otro tema

Flcl volvió más locochon y bizarro que nunca

¿No sabes lo que es Flcl?

¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Es n pocas es un anime inexplicable pero para ponerlo fácil hace que one punch man sea el anime más normal de todos

Si, así de extraño y disparatado es

Y volvió este año, no con una continuación, sino con dos

¡Dos épicas continuaciones que te harán explotar el ceso!

Y ya que dije mis pendejadas habituales

Vamos con el fic

Duro de rapar parte 2

Saitama estaba mirando el comercial sobre los cultivos de papa con una cara de que quería pegarle un buen puñetazo y enviar la pantalla a Australia

Saitama: ¿saben qué? , voy al baño mientras tiran el estiércol. Decía el ya harto Saitama de ver el pinche proceso de sembrado y recolección de los cultivos de papas

Saitama: si quisiera papas voy al restaurante de la esquina. Decía Saitama mientras salía de la sala

Mientras tanto en el ártico

Un esquimal se encontraba pescando en el hielo de forma tranquila y relajada disfrutando de su hielo

Por que todos saben que los esquimales comen hielo ¿verdad?

Esquimal: otro día más en esta pinche tundra a la que llamo casa, ¿tal vez debí haberme mudado al amazonas con mi hermana?, nah, me hubieran comido los caníbales. Se decía el esquimal mientras pescaba

Y entonces por el cielo una enorme bola de fuego cayó en su casa

Esquimal: maldición, mi iglú, el seguro no cubre bolas de fuego, ¿o sí? , mejor le llamo a la aseguradora

Y entonces el tipo empezó a llamar

En otro lugar cerca de ahí

Se podía ver un edificio hecho de hielo y se leía un letrero que decía:

AGENCIA DE SEGUROS "EL HELADITO FELIZ"

Ring, ring

(Sonido de teléfono, efectos de alta calidad 4k, alta definición, 100%real no fake)

Y entonces alguien contesta

Esquimal: alo, ¿buena tardes? decía el señor al teléfono

Y quien había contestado era un pingüino con una corbata sentado frente a un escritorio

Pingüino: ¡cuak!

Traducción: ¿Cómo sabes que es de tarde si no se puede ver el sol, imbécil?

Esquimal: eso no es relevante, lo que quería preguntarle es ¿mi seguro cubre bolas de fuego caídas del cielo de manera aleatoria por producto de un tipo que escribe tonterías en internet? Pregunto el esquimal

Pingüino: ¡cuak!

Traducción: no señor, nuestro seguro no cubre daños causados por el calentamiento global, orcas asesinas, los tipos de juego de tronos y especialmente NO DE UN IDIOTA QUE ESCRIBE UN FIC EN INTERNET, ahora púdrase

Y el pingüino colgó

Esquimal: ¿hola? , ¿Sigue ahí? , rayos, ojala se extingan, el mundo necesita menos aves que no sepan volar. Dijo mientras se acercaba a su casa

Genos: análisis de daño, muy dañino para hacer un análisis. Decía el pobre cyborg aun entre los restos de la vivienda

Esquimal: ¿está bien señor robot? pregunto el esquimal viendo al cyborg

Genos: creo que se me partió la columna vertebral, un momento…yo no tengo columna vertebral. Decía Genos levantándose poco a poco

Esquimal: es bueno saber que está bien…. ¡POR QUE ME VA A TENER QUE CONTRUIR OTRA CASA! decía el iracundo esquimal

Genos: señor cálmese. Decía Genos para tranquilizarlo

Esquimal: no me vengas con eso, ¿sabes lo que es, que un cyborg prendido en fuego caiga de manera totalmente aleatoria sobre tu casa?

Genos: las posibilidades de que alguien responda afirmativamente esa pregunta son menores que al número de fic no yaoi de este anime. Decía haciendo un cálculo rápido

Esquimal: me vale que te hagan uke, solo págame por mi iglú

Genos: lamento decirle esto señor, pero mi billetera se quemo cuando rose la atmosfera terrestre debido a que me lanzo un psitica que está enamorada de un pelón con poderes sobrehumanos que está en una categoría bajo mío pero que es mi maestro. Se explico el cyborg

Esquimal: aja, ¿me quieres ver la cara de idiota? decía el hombre incrédulo

Genos: es la verdad

Esquimal: ¿sabes cuantos tipos como tú me han dicho eso para evitar pagarme? dijo el tipo como si fuera la pregunta más común en todo el planeta

Genos: no, ¿Cuántos? dijo Genos curioso

Esquimal: contándote a ti, ummm…uno

Genos se cae de espaldas tipo anime

Genos: eh, ¿Qué tal si le construyo otra casa? propuso Genos

Esquimal: oye, ¿qué crees que los materiales para crear iglús salen del suelo? o ¿Qué?

Genos: los iglús se hacen de hielo, estamos en el ártico que es literalmente un país hecho de hielo, así que…. ¿si?

Esquimal: pues tienes razón

Genos: calculo que no tiene muchos amigos para conversar

Esquimal: tu lo dijiste, país hecho de hielo, no he visto al prime humano desde que me mude aquí, y eso fue hace un año

Genos: ¿y eso de ahí que es? dijo el cyborg apantano a lo que sería una figura humana en el horizonte

Esquimal: eso en montón de nieve que coloque ahí para distraer a los oso polares

Genos: ohhh. Decía viendo como un oso polar derribaba el muñeco a lo lejos

Esquimal: supongo que necesitaras herramientas, por suerte para ti tengo es pequeño almacén que hice para guardarlas cosas que no cabían en mi iglú .dice el tipo señalando un mini almacén hecho de madera

Genos: ¿de dónde sacaste la madera?

Esquimal: ni yo mismo lo sé, deja te paso las herramientas

Pero antes de que el tipo entrara a su mini almacén una bola de fuego cayó encima de este destruyéndolo en el acto

Genos: ¿suelen caer personas envueltas en fuego por aquí muy seguidos?

Esquimal: aparentemente, y eso que los del clima dijeron que solo habría una tormenta de nieve

Entonces ambos se acercaron a ver quién era la nueva bola de fuego

Y era….

Atomic samurái

Atomicsamurai: ¿alquilen vio el camión que me atropello? decía el mareado y chamuscado héroe

Esquimal: ¡destruyo mi almacén de herramientas con la que iba a reconstruir mi destruida casa!

Atomicsamurai: señor, le aseguro que tengo una buena excusa

Esquimal: ¿y cuál es?

Atomicsamurai: se que ahora puede sonar estúpido y poco lógico a pesar de que vivimos en una sociedad donde hay montón de fenómenos que llamamos héroes y de vez en cuando nos ataca un rey del mar transexual, pero…fui lanzado por una psitica Loli que está enamorada de un pelón con poderes sobrehumanos que tiene una cara de idiota total

Esquimal: no quieras ver la cara de idiota a mí, ¿sabes cuantas personas me han dicho eso para evitar pagarme algo?

Atomicsamurai: a estas alturas ya ni se

Volviendo con Saitama

El pelón se estaba lavando las manos

(Lo que me recuerda que siempre se debe lavar las manos después de ir al baño, en especial si eres un pelón con super fuerza que se mancha las manos cada pelea por que eres tan estúpidamente poderoso que tus golpes literalmente explotan todo lo que tocan

Este es un mensaje de: El autor y asociados, educando a la familia desde 2015)

En fin Saitama se estaba lavando cuando un sonido extraño vino desde la ventilación

Saitama: ¿Qué rayos? , suena como si un mapache con rabia estuviera teniendo un parto doloroso en ese ducto de ventilación…..bueno no estoy en turno de héroe en este momento así que…me vale madres. Dijo Saitama yéndose por donde se vino

Mientras en la ventilación

¿?: Si, huye, pronto tu serás el que valga madres, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj... Decía una figura sombría vigilando a Saitama

Pero entonces

¿?: Ummm…. ¿que eso? …. ¡una rata! (siendo atacado) ¡ahhhhh! , ¡Tiene rabia! decía la figura sombría siendo atacado en los conductos de ventilación del cine

Volviendo con los héroes en el ártico

Genos: muchas gracias por prestarnos esta ropa que por alguna razón es de nuestra talla. Decía Genos vestido con ropa de esquimal

Atomicsamurai: si, en realidad es bastante cómoda, ¿de qué material esta hecho? pregunta el samurái acariciando la ropa

Esquimal: piel de oso polar

Atomicsamurai: oh…fingiré que no escuche eso…y dime esquimal, ¿qué hacen por aquí en Alaska?

Esquimal: ¿Alaska? , ¿De qué hablas? , esto es el ártico

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué? , hubiera jurado que la Loli peli verde me había arrojado con suficiente fuerza para llegar a Alaska

Mientras en el cine

Tatsumaki: achuuuu, rayos alguien debe estar hablando de mi. Decía la Loli

En el ártico

Genos: dejemos eso de lado, el punto es que ya estamos aquí así que hay que pensar en una manera de sobrevivir mientras pensamos en una forma de escapar, por suerte yo tengo en mi disco duro todas las temporadas de "hombre vs salvaje" de discobry chanel y de los expertos en la wiki pedía, si bear grill puede, nosotros podemos

Atomicsamurai: ¿Cuáles expertos en wiki pedía?

Genos: no lo sé, pero el sensei dice que todos somos expertos en internet

Atomicsamurai: ¿y qué sugieres hojalata? dijo el samurái

Genos: según he visto en los episodios de la serie, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguir hormigas para comer ya que son altas en diversas proteínas que ayudan a la mejora de metabolismos y además….

Pero entonces el cyborg es interrumpido

Atomicsamurai: genos. Llamo el samurái

Genos: ¿Qué pasa?

Atomicsamurai: no hay hormigas en el ártico

Genos: …debí haber leído mejor esa página en wiki pedía, pinches troles… ¿alguna idea?

Esquimal: déjenmelo a mí, par de subnormales, he estado en este lugar desde hace un montón de tiempo, podría sobrevivir solo con una rama y una revista de elfas rikolinas, literalmente puedo con todo lo que me lance esta lugar

Atomicsamurai: ¿y cómo te preparas para una persona dentro de una bola de fuego?

Esquimal: ¿eh?

Y cuando termino de decir eso una bola de fuego cayó cerca del creando un cráter

Esquimal: ¿pero qué? …..pinche ártico eso es trampa

Y del lugar donde cayó la bola de fuego un tipo chamuscado se levanta

Tipo: …. ¿que fue lo que paso? , lo último que recuerdo es que una Loli se había sentado a mi lado y luego Salí volando por el techo

En eso Genos y el esquimal miran acusatoriamente a atomic samurái

Atomicsamurai: puede que se me haya olvidado mencionarles que había otras personas envueltas e fuego que estaban volando en esta dirección ahora que lo pienso eso era información importante

Esquimal: naaah ¿tú crees? decía el esquimal siendo obviamente sarcástico

Y en eso desde el cielo en las lejanías se podían ver como personas envueltas en fuego venían en dirección a ellos

Atomicsamurai: definitivamente odio a las lolis

Esquimal: oye chico cyborg, ¿no tienes una base de datos sobre cómo actuar en caso de bolas de fuego?

Genos: déjame revisar internet, buscando, buscando, buscando, buscando, buscando, buscando….resultados listos, el 99,9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% de los resultados indican que deberíamos correr mientras gritamos como niñitas

Esquimal: ja y dicen que el internet no sirve para nada

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! gritaban el trió de sobrevivientes del ártico gritando como fangirls cada que una pareja de anime en internet se vuelve canoníca

Volviendo con el pelón favorito de todos

(No. Krilin no)

Saitama volvía a su asiento a por fin disfrutar la película

Cosa que estaba lejos de empezar debido a que después del comercial de las papas empezaron a dar otro sobre el brócoli

Saitama: ¿otro comercial más? , a este paso vamos a ver todas las verduras y legumbres. Se quejaba el calvo mientras volvía a su asiento

Saitama miraba con un aburrimiento de leyenda el comercial de brócoli y de repente solo por curiosidad vio a Tatsumaki o más en específico a su pelo

Y luego volvió a ver la pantalla con brócoli

Luego Tatsumaki

Y al brócoli

Tatsumaki

Brócoli

Tatsumaki

(Ustedes ya se deben dar cuenta)

Saitama se puso la mano en la boca para evitar reírse enfrente de la Loli

Saitama: por lo menos tendré eso para entretenerme hasta que empiece la película, ¿Qué tanto puede faltar?

Literalmente una hora después

La película al fin está comenzando y el pobre pelón de Saitama estaba como si estuviera mal dibujado

(Como en la batalla contra boros)

Saitama: malditos comerciales publicitarios son el cáncer visual del cine después del live action de dragón Ball

Todos miraban con gran interés la película

La cual relataba la historia sobre un valiente hombre que vivía en un mundo futurista donde era ilegal tener cabello y él como formaba parte de un grupo de resistencia para devolverle la libertad capilar al mundo

Y lo más curioso de todo era que el protagonista de la película era parecido a Saitama cuando tenía pelo

Saitama: (primero el tipo del manga y ahora este tipo, me pregunto si puedo demandar a la gente que se parece mucho a mi). Pensaba el pelón viendo la película

Y en la película

Prota: debo reunirme con mis amigos para organizar un ataque contra la organización "rasuradora" que mantiene a los cabellos calvos

Y el tipo va hacia su vaso super secreta, que en realidad era una peluquería

Y ahí es donde aparecen los personajes de los héroes

Genos: maestro. Dijo Genos siguiendo su guion

Prota: no hay tiempo para saludos chico melena, tenemos que planear el ataque a la base de "rasuradora"

Y en eso hay una explosión en una pared y aparece el personaje de Atomicsamurai

Atomicsamurai: ¡he venido por ti! dijo señalando al protagonista

Prota: tendrás que derrotarme primero

Y luego seguía la batalla más falsa y ridícula del cine

Mientras con Saitama

Fubuki: valla no recordaba que esta película se viera tan estúpida, que suerte que solo aparezco al final

Y Saitama estaba como

Saitama: oh por dios….es tan heroico, peleando por su cabello y el de la sociedad ese tipo sí que es un héroe

(Saitama extraña su cabello, esnserio)

Y mientras miraban la película en los ductos de ventilación se asomaba un par de ojos que pertenecían a….

¿?: Creíste que podías escapar Saitama, pero nadie puede escapar de sónic el ninja del sonido, mientras miras la película voy a vengarme por lo que me hiciste en mi dignidad de hombre wuajajajajajjaa. Decía el ninja riéndose malévolamente

Mientras con Saitama

Saitama: ummm, no sé por qué, pero me parece que estoy escuchando una risa malévola

Sónic se ubico en uno de los conductos de ventilación que quedaba encima de Saitama

Sónic: pronto mi venganza será llevada a cabo, con esto. Dijo el ninja sacando una botella con un líquido rojo

Sónic: vas a ser humillado Saitama

Pero había algo que el ninja no había previsto

El factor rata

Y unas ratas salvajes aparecieron tirándose encima de sónic en una bola de polvo gigante tipo caricatura

Y en medio de todo ese desastre la botella quedo en un mal Angulo

Y como consecuencia se boto todo el líquido y como los conductos de ventilación quedaban encima de toda la sala el líquido se esparció todo

Pero curiosamente falto un lugar

Y ese lugar era justamente los asientos de Saitama, fubuki y Tatsumaki

(Y si preguntan ¿Por qué?: magia de los fic)

Sónic: oh, oh

Con Saitama

Saitama: parece que hay goteras. Dijo viendo como unas extrañas gotas caían en todos los asientos menos en el suyo y el de sus compañeras

Fubuki: ¿Por qué será?

Saitama: tal vez sean por esos extraños agujeros en el techo con forma de personas, ¿Cómo hacen para hacer esos agujeros?

Fubuki: ¿Quién sabe? respondió desviando la mirada

Mientras en el ártico

Los tres sobrevivientes se encontraban respirando agitadamente después de correr como si su vida dependiera de eso

Por que así era

Esquimal: uff, creo que ese era el ultimo idiota prendido en fuego. Dijo señalando a un montón de personas que estaban dentro de cráteres

Atomicsamurai: ¿Cómo le hacen para sobrevivir a ser lanzados por la atmosfera?

Genos mis cálculos indican magia del fanfic

Esquimal: tiene sentido

Y en eso a sus espaldas se un

"grrrrrrr"

Esquimal: ¿Qué?

Y cuando voltean a un montón de osos polares que no querían ser exactamente sus amigos

Atomicsamurai: ¿piel de oso? , ¿Eh? dijo mirando acusatoriamente al esquimal

Esquimal: de repente la amazona no suena tan mal

Genos: usaría mis cañones pero se averiaron con el impacto

Esquimal: bueno nos toca hacerlo a la vieja escuela. Dice tronándose los dedos

"¡GRRRRRRRRRR!". Ruge el oso

Esquimal: como odio este lugar

Volviendo con Saitama

La película estaba casi en su acto final y las personas en la sala que habían sido afectadas por la cosa extraña de sónic estaban empezadas a sentir comezón en la cabeza

Saitama: parece que hay una epidemia de urticaria o algo así

Y en la película

Salía el protagonista en la base de los villanos enfrente de la última villana principal que era fubuki

El asunto era que fubuki estaba a punto de detonar una bomba química que dejaría sin pelo a toda la rebelión

Prota: no te atreverías

Fubuki: mírame. Dijo el personaje de fubuki activando la cuenta atrás

10

A las personas le empezaron a doler el estomago

9

Saitama metía la mano en el tazón de palomitas que le había dado fubuki

8

Fubuki intentaba tomar la mano de Saitama por "accidente" para recrear ese tipo de momentos cliché

7

Fubuki fracasaba ya que Saitama metía y sacaba la mano del pote de palomitas a velocidad supersónica

6

A las personas les empezó a temblar la tripa

5

Me salto al 1

4

Era mentira

3

Eso ultimo si era mentira y si me salto la cuenta al uno

2

Me doy cuenta de que ya llegue al uno y mi intento por trolearles ha sido inútil

1

….

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Hace la pantalla mientras que al mismo tiempo todos en cine se echan uno gas que deja todo cubierto de un humo verde que huele feo

Al siguiente día

Saitama leía el periódico en la sala de estar de los héroes junto con fubuki que estaba sentada a su lado

Saitama: mira aquí sale el accidente del cine

Fubuki: "aquí dicen que van a cerrar el cine….permanentemente

Saitama: también dicen que le van a prender fuego y que luego van a tirar las cenizas al océano

Fubuki: me parecería raro pero ya he visto bastante

Saitama: hablando de raros, ¿has visto a Genos? , no lo veo desde ayer

Fubuki: ¿ayer? , yo no lo veo desde la semana pasada, ¿tenemos un amigo llamado Genos? decía fubuki claramente intentado salir del tema

Saitama: bueno ya volverá. Decía leyendo el periódico

Pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta de que en la portada del periódico decía

"sobrevivientes del ártico llegan a la costa en una barca vikinga a la costa vestidos con pieles de osos"

Fin de la ova

Y ahí termina la ova

No me voy a poner a hablar como imbécil pues ya lo hice

Pero lo que si quería decirles es que estoy jugando

Nostale un juego en línea algo viejo

Como decía llevo jugando como 2 meses y ya soy nivel 20 clases espadachín y quería invitarlos a jugar conmigo si tienen una cuenta, o en caso de que sean de un nivel superior ayudarme a pasar por el duro camino del novato

En fin hacer estupideces en línea

Mi nombre de usuario es

Nikiripper

Avísenme

Eso sería todo, el siguiente capítulo si va en la historia principal y se llamara

"lolicidio"


	13. lolicidio

Konichiwa lectores

Aquí saluda su autor

¡Alguien vio el anuncio de "jump forcé" en el "E3"

ES DECIR

Ya venía haciendo falta un nuevo juego de shonen jump all stars, son juegos muy buenos

¿Alguien podría decirme en que revista se publica el manga de one punch man?

Lo digo por que es un juego de todos los animes de la revista shonen magazine y si one punch man se publica en otra revista dudo que salga Saitama repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra

A no ser claro que sea a lo tipo super smash bros donde también hay personajes invitados extranjeros de otras compañías

En fin

¿Quién está listo para este suculento y sensual capitulo nuevo?

Está lleno de aun más disparate que el anterior

Comencemos

Capitulo 12: lolicidio parte 1

Bip bip

Sonaba la alarma despertadora

(Perdone los malos efectos de sonido, es que se nos esta acabando el presupuesto)

Saitama despertó de su sueño con la cara de póker face que siempre tiene y se hizo una pregunta más que obvia

Saitama: ¿y yo desde cuando tengo despertador? Se decía el calvo en voz alta mientras miraba extrañado el extraño aparato que se encontraba en la mesita de noche

Saitama: aun mas importante, ¿¡desde cuando yo tengo mesita de noche!? . Se pregunto el calvo

Y en eso se da cuenta de algo importante

No estaba en su habitación (la habitación de Genos) en la asociación de héroes, si no en otro lugar aun más raro para el

Una habitación lujosa

Saitama: ¡qué rayos! , pero si yo no tengo dinero para pagare esta habitación. Decía confundido

Saitama se calmo un poco antes de cualquier cosa

Necesitaba rememorar sus acciones el día de ayer, pero curiosamente nada llegaba a su cabeza, como si hubiera perdido la memoria

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo consigo mismo

¿?: ¡Ugh! Sonó un quejido de debajo de la cama

Saitama abrió los ojos ante el sonido y se acomodo para poder ver quien era el que estaba debajo de su cama

Saitama: más vale que no sea el coco, sé que estoy grande para temerle a esa estupidez, pero…

¿?: Mi cabeza me duele. Dijo el que estaba bajo la cama

Saitama: ¿atomic?, ¿Qué haces ahí? , ¿Buscas monedas para el autobús? , se que la situación esta ruda pero podrías aunque sea pedir dinero en la calle

Atomicsamurai: no me puedo mover, siento como una manada de elefantes me hubiera pasado por encima

Saitama: ¿sabes dónde estamos? , por que estoy seguro que esta no es la asociación de héroes y más importante aun…. ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACION!?

Atomicsamurai: ¿podrías no gritar? , me duele la cabeza. Decía arrastrándose por el piso para llegar a un sillón que estaba cerca

Atomicsamurai: un momento, ¿desde cuándo tienes un sillón en tu habitación?

Saitama: pues...

Atomicsamurai: ¿y desde cuando tienes una habitación tan grande y lujosa?

Saitama: si me dejas explicar yo…

Atomicsamurai: ¡oh por dios! , ¡Calvo, estamos en un lugar desconocido!

Saitama puso una cara graciosa y dijo

Saitama: no me digas, ¿lo descubriste tu solito? decía sarcástico

Atomicsamurai: valla, ¿Qué paso un tornado por aquí? dijo al ver que la habitación se encontraba toda desordenada y destruida

Genos: mi escáner demuestra que la heroína Tatsumaki no pasó por aquí. Dijo Genos apareciendo de la nada

Saitama/atomicsamurai: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gritaron como niñas los héroes por la sorpresa

Saitama: Genos te he dicho que no aparezcas de repente cuando estoy en medio de una mañana alocada

Genos: lo siento sensei. Se disculpo el androide o al menos una parte de el

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué te paso hombre de hojalata?

Y es que uno se haría la misma pregunta pues resulta que el cyborg solo consistía de una cabeza sin el resto del cuerpo, literalmente una cabeza

Genos: según mis cálculos el 90% de mi cuerpo se encuentra extraviado

Saitama: ¿te diste cuenta tu solo? dijo repitiendo la broma

Atomicsamurai: no perdamos la calma, debemos retroceder en nuestros pasos averiguar por qué estamos todos en la misma habitación que esta echa un desastre, hay que usar la cabeza, en tu caso es literal Genos. Dijo mirando la cabeza androide

Saitama: bien recuerdo que estábamos desayunando en el comedor de la asociación de héroes y….nada mas estoy en blanco después de ahí

Atomicsamurai: yo recuerdo eso, estábamos hablando de algo sobre un viaje

Flash back

Saitama: …y por eso no debes darles zucaritas a los tigres del zoológico a pesar de que la, mascota del cereal sea un tigre. Explico Saitama

King: supongo que era obvio después de todo. Respondió King mientras servía un poco de cereal en su taza

En eso se acerca Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: escúchenme ejendros, mi prima se va a casar en unos días, ella vive en cuidad ñ y la odio, y odio tener que ir a su boda. Aviso la Loli al grupo

Emperador: es decir, la odias pero vas a ir a su boda, eso suena sospechoso

Atomicsamurai: si, ¿segura que no vas por lo del escándalo del periódico? dijo el samurái mientras mostraba un encabezado del periódico que decía

"oficina de periódico local destruida por una Loli"

Tatsumaki: ¡es mi problema si voy por esa razón o no!, el punto aquí es que ustedes me tendrán que acompañar para que sufran lo mismo que yo, ¡y es obligatorio!

Todos: nahh, ¿tenemos que hacerlo? dijo el grupo con pereza

Tatsumaki: ¡SI!, ¡Y MAS LES VALES LLEGAR A TIEMPO!

Fin del flash back

Atomicsamurai: hasta ahí me acuerdo, ¿Qué me dices Genos?, ¿recuerdas algo?

Genos: mi memoria RAM fue dañada debido a un traumatismo

Saitama: ¿Qué?

Genos: me golpearon en la cabeza

Atomicsamurai: rayos, aunque sea sabemos que no estamos en cuidad a, supongo que estamos en el hotel

Saitama: eso casi tiene sentido, pero nunca pagaría una habitación tan cara

Atomicsamurai: eso sí, y dudo que ha Tatsumaki se le haya salido la vena caritativa y nos allá pagado la habitación

Saitama: esto me recuerda a esa película que vi sobre tres tipo que se habían ido a las vegas y despiertan la mañana siguiente sin recordar nada del día anterior y tiene que pasar por un montón de estupideces para arreglar todo el desastre. Explicaba el pelón

Atomicsamurai: por favor dime que nadie terminaba con un negro en una celda

Saitama: por suerte no, ahora lo importante es saber que idioteces hicimos

Atomicsamurai: esto es demasiado, veamos la televisión para calmarnos un poco. Dijo prendiendo la televisión que venía con la habitación

Tv: dora, dora la exploradora

Atomicsamurai: esto si me relaja

En eso Saitama y Genos lo veían con cara de ¿es en serio?

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué?, es terapéutico, ¿¡ok!? .se defendió el samurái

Tv: interrumpimos este programa para niños

Atomicsamurai: ¡que es terapéutico!

tv: seguimos informando sobre el caso de la desaparecida heroína Tatsumaki quien se presume muerta , según algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo fue vista por última vez el día de ayer , en otras noticias , el pudin de chocolate está prohibido en este estado

Saitama: ¿Tatsumaki?

Genos: ¿desaparecida?

Atomicsamurai: ¿pudin?

Saitama: ¿es serio eso es lo que te quedo?

Tv: recibimos nueva información, al parecer la heroína en cuestión fue vista por última vez junto a las personas en continuación

Entonces sale una foto de nuestros tres idiotas en la habitación los cuales estaban como

¿Are fucking kinding me?

Atomicsamurai: oh por dios….Salí horrible en esa foto

Saitama: ¿¡qué te pasa hoy ¡? , ¿Que olvidaste como ser inteligente también?

Tv: y como son los últimos en verla son los principales sospechosos de su desaparición y posible muerte y serán perseguidos salvajemente por la policía por pura conveniencia de la trama

Saitama: tiene que ser broma. Dijo apagando la televisión

Atomicsamurai: ¿y ahora que hacemos pelón? No puedo ir a la cárcel, no estoy listo para ser violado por un negro

Saitama: tienes un serio problema de racismo, por otro lado es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer….Genos dinos que hacer

Genos: he copilado una serie de soluciones a este problema, y lo más lógico sería buscar a la heroína Tatsumaki para limpiar nuestros nombre en una aventura por la cuidad llena de locura

Saitama: ummm, ¿Cuál es el plan b?

Genos: huir a México y cambiar nuestros nombres a pedro, juan y maría dolores. Explico la cabeza cyborg

Saitama: mejor el plan a

Atomicsamurai: ¿y que se supone que vamos a encontrar a Tatsumaki sin que nos arresten en el proceso? , ¿Es más como sabes que no está muerta?

Saitama: por que es un personaje sobrevalorado en la trama y seamos sinceras primero Luffy consigue el one piece antes de que alguien logre matar a esa loca y en cuanto a lo otro, creo que pasaremos inadvertidos si no llamamos la atención

Atomicsamurai: claro, un pelón con póker face, un samurái y una cabeza cyborg, nada más discreto que eso. Dijo sarcástico

Saitama: ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Atomicsamurai: primero que nada deberíamos ver en qué hotel estamos para buscar nuestras maletas y al resto del grupo, luego buscar a alguien que arregle a Genos y buscar el cuerpo de Genos

Saitama: pues si es mejor plan, veré por la ventana. Dijo el pelón asomándose por dicha ventana

Atomicsamurai: ¿ves algún edificio llamativo?

Saitama: no se ve ni madres. Dijo aun viendo

Atomicsamurai: ¿Cómo?

Saitama: literalmente este hotel tiene como 500 pisos o más

Atomicsamurai: es un comienzo, Genos busca cuales son los edificios más altos en cuidad ñ. ordeno el samurái al cyborg

Genos:…..

Atomicsamurai: ¿Genos?

Genos:…..

Atomicsamurai: tierra a Genos, ¿sigues con nosotros?

Genos:…..

Atomicsamurai: creo que se crasheo la PC...digo Genos

Saitama: ¿ya intestaste reiniciarlo?

Atomicsamurai: es un cyborg no el wifi de tu casa

Saitama: no es como si yo tuviera wiki

Genos:….oh, perdónenme, mi procesador se detuvo por un momento

Saitama: ¿por el golpe?

Genos: mi escáner me dice que mi sistema fue actualizado recientemente y eso hace que mi sistema este lento. Explico el cyborg

Saitama: eso me trajo un flash back

Flash back

Saitama: …y por eso no debes darles zucaritas a los tigres del zoológico a pesar de que la, mascota del cereal sea un tigre. Explico Saitama

King: supongo que era obvio después de todo. Respondió King mientras servía un poco de cereal en su taza

Saitama: ¿Qué estás haciendo Genos? pregunto Saitama a su pupilo

Genos: estoy instalando una nueva actualización de software para mejorar mi capacidad en el campo de batalla y mi eficiencia en la vida. Explico el cyborg mientras se conectaba a una PC atreves de un cable

Saitama: ten cuidado con eso, esas actualizaciones suelen terminar siendo más perjudiciales que útiles. Advirtió el pelón

En eso se acerca Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: escúchenme engendros, mi prima se va a….

Fin del flash back

Atomicsamurai: y ese flash back me hace recordar otro flash back

Flash back

Se ve un auto yendo por la carretera

King: ¿me podrías decir de nuevo como llegar, genos? Pidió mientras conducía

Genos: vuelta a la izquierda, después del pino roto de los andes, pase jumanji y llegara a su destino. Decía Genos con voz de G.P.S

King: eso suena raro pero tú eres el cyborg. Dijo sin más

Saitama: ¿falta mucho? , mi vejiga me está matando. Decía el pelón en el asiento de atrás tocándose la entrepierna

Tatsumaki: te dije que no te tomaras ese refresco gigante en la última gasolinera. Regaño la Loli al pelón

Saitama: estaban en oferta, ¿Cuándo mas se supone que encontrare un descuento así? Se defendió el calvo

Atomicsamurai: ahora que lo pienso, ¿fubuki no vendrá a la boda? pregunto el samurái a la esper

Tatsumaki: mi hermana tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia a otra ciudad, nos alcanzara allá, o al menos eso me dijo

Saitama: seguro fue a hacer algo muy importante

Mientras en una tienda de otra ciudad

Fubuki: ¿entonces puedo pasar a recogerlo el martes en la tarde?

Empleada: claro su dakimura* del pelón estará listo para ese entonces

Fubuki: asegúrese de usar la foto que les di

Empleada: ¿Dónde sale en calzoncillos?

Fubuki: si, me costó mucho tomarla. Decía con una cara pervertida

Empleada: entendido

Fubuki: muchas gracias, adiós. Dijo saliendo de la tienda

Fubuki: es todo un fastidio tener que venir tan lejos para comprar un dakimura pero vale la pena. Decía la heroína sonriente

Volviendo al auto

Saitama: si muy importante. Dejando eso de lado es bueno saber que Genos ahora tiene un G.P.S con esa nueva actualización, facilita bastante el viaje, y lo bueno que es que alquiláramos un auto a tan bajo costo

Tatsumaki: ¿alguna vez dejaras de ser tacaño?

Saitama: ¿alguna vez dejaras de ser Loli?

Tatsumaki: hump. Se quejo la Loli haciendo un puchero

Genos: de vuelta a la derecha. Decía Genos G.P.S

King: Genos estoy en una carretera recta, lo único que hay a la derecha es una granja de maíz, ¿estás seguro?

Genos: de vuelta a la derecha o su waifu se muere

King: así pues si. Dijo dando un giro brusco llevándose todos los maizales por delante y chocando algunos animales que estaban cerca

Atomicsamurai: rayos, estas autopistas están cada vez peores, ¿para que se supone que pago mis impuestos? Dijo viendo como un pollo se pegaba al parabrisas

Fin del flash back

Atomicsamurai: ¿tu capacidad de aun sirve?

Genos: si, la usare para saber dónde estamos….dice, "hotel 500 pisos" el único hotel de 400 pisos en el mundo. Explicaba el androide

Saitama: ¿se llama "500 pisos" pero tiene 400? , típico truco publicitario

Atomicsamurai: eso resuelve donde estamos

Genos: pero hay algo mas, el hotel de 500 pisos no se encuentra en cuidad ñ, se encuentra en cuidad w

Atomicsamurai: ¿¡estamos en cuidad w!?

Saitama: ¡eso es como 40 letras después de ñ! dijo el exaltado Saitama

Genos: en realidad son…

Saitama: no quiero clases de castellano Genos

Atomicsamurai: teniendo en cuenta que tu actualización daño u sistema de G.P.S seguro nos perdimos y dimos a parar aquí

Saitama: bien con eso en mente solo nos falta buscar a Tatsumaki para que la poli nos deje en paz y se como hacerlo. Dijo Saitama tomando el teléfono de la habitación

Saitama: alo, ¿servicio al cuarto? , ¿Tienen pelucas?

Más tarde

Se ven como salen dos de nuestros protagonistas vestidos con pelucas ridículas y ropa de los 80

Atomicsamurai: no puedo creer que pediste ropa de los 80. Dijo atomic samurái con un copete a lo "josuke higashikata*"

Saitama: no puedo creer que hayas elegido esos pantalones apretados de cuero. Reclamo el héroe con un afro

Atomicsamurai: si voy a hacer esto lo hare con estilo

Saitama: me voy a divertir viendo como intestas quitártelos, busquemos a Tatsumaki y terminemos con esto

Saitama: bien, Genos rastrea el teléfono de Tatsumaki. Dijo en voz alta

Genos: de inmediato sensei. Dijo el cyborg dentro del afro de Saitama

Genos: no puedo detectar el teléfono de la heroína Tatsumaki pero puedo detectar el teléfono del héroe King

Saitama: lo mismo pero más barato, ¡vamos allá!

Y así nuestros héroes comenzaran esta cruzada para limpiar sus nombres y llegar a la boda de la prima de Tatsumaki

Sintonícenos la próxima semana para el próximo episodio de

"lolicidio"

Fin del cap.

Uff, joder el anime no me deja ni respirar, literalmente tengo 30 gb de mis 50 en la nube de puro anime que no he visto

Será una noche larga

¿Por qué tarde, preguntan?

Responderé su pregunta con otra pregunta

¿Nunca les ha pasado que de repente quieren hacer algo pero se distraen de manera estúpida con algo y después empiezan a hacer una cosa totalmente diferente y al final dices "estaba ocupado, ¿pero con qué?

Eso me pasó a mí

But, tranquilos dentro de poco saldré de vacaciones y me dedicare a full al proyecto

Un dato curioso de este cap. es que al principio planeaba sacar un fic aparte de esta temática

Ya saben Saitama, genos y el desafortunado Atomicsamurai intentando limpiar sus nombres de un crimen que no cometieron mientras pasan por situaciones cada vez más locas pero dije; nah, todo junto está bien

Y así quedo

Glosario

1*: dakimura: son unas almohada de cuerpo completo con por lo general una foto de una waifu o en este caso del husbando de Saitama

2*: josuke higashikata: es el personaje protagonista de la cuarta parte del anime jojo bizarre aventure y tiene un peinado bastante ridículo

Eso sería todo, gracias por leer

Dejen rewiens, chao


	14. lolicidio parte 2

Okairi

Eso significa "estoy en casa" en japonés

Tadaima

Significa "bienvenidos"

Al menos eso creo

Quizás es al revés pero me da pereza buscarlo

Claro que ustedes debieron oírlo como mil veces en cada anime que han visto

Es clásico

Tan clásico como el nuevo reboot de "capitán tsubasa"

¿Qué?

¿Qué no sabes qué es eso?

Quizás les suene mas como "Oliver y benji" o "supercampeones"

O "Oliver y benji: supercampeones"

O como le digan en su país

Se los recomiendo, es uno de esos pocos reboot donde sientes que nada cambio en verdad y básicamente así es y eso lo hace increíble

Enserio, 10 de 10 y además el opening en latino es toda una maravilla

Y con ello termina la recomendación de ese cap.

Pasando a las estupideces de siempre

Como todos saben desde que se invento el internet la gente suele poner menos atención a otros medios como lo son las noticias

Esto causo que algunos noticieros desesperados por más visitantes exageren hasta un límite ridículo justo como lo hace lo de esta historia y por supuesto que nuestro querido Saitama va a sufrir por ello

Y sin más

La decisión 14: lolicidio parte 2

Nuestros héroes se movilizaban rápidamente por cuidad w siguiendo la pista de King

Genos: la señal viene de un establecimiento cercano. Dijo la cabeza cyborg metida dentro del afro del pelón

(Si yo tampoco creí que escribiría esa oración en mi vida pero ¿Qué puedo decir?, es one punch man)

Atomicsamurai: ¿estás seguro que es buena idea seguir las indicaciones de Genos? Pregunto el samurái

Saitama: ¿a qué te refieres? pregunto confundido

Atomicsamurai: es decir, fue por seguir el sistema de G.P.S de Genos que terminamos en esta pinche cuidad de locos .dijo haciendo gestos señalando toda la cuidad

Saitama: vamos, la cuidad no esta tan mal

Atomicsamurai: tan solo llevamos caminando 25 minutos y quince vagabundos se me acercaron a preguntarme si quería comprarles un Dvd pirata de "Naruto Ball piece z"

Saitama: ¿Qué es eso?

Atomicsamurai: como un crossover pero con animación de niños chinos esclavizados. Explico el samurái

Genos: el objetivo se encuentra en la siguiente calle

Saitama: ya casi llegamos, veras que pronto saldremos de esta. Animo el pelón

Atomicsamurai: solo espero que "el hombre de hojalata" no nos lleve a un callejón de negros inmigrantes llamados "el brayan". Se quejo siguiendo al pelón

Saitama: tienes serios problemas con los estereotipos ofensivos

Atomicsamurai: lo siento es que estoy viendo mucho a donalp trump en el canal de política

Saitama: eso lo explica

Atomicsamurai: pero lo de que nos puede meter a un lugar peligroso es verdad

Saitama: nah, Ya verás que no es tan malo

 **Literalmente 10 segundos después**

Nuestros héroes habían llegado a la calle donde la señal se encontraba y solo había dos establecimientos de los cuales podía provenir la señal

Por un lado tenían el museo del chocolate que dabas muestras gratis a todos sus visitantes ese día

Y por el otro lado tenían un edifico oscuro con un letrero brillante que decía

"club la pistola"

Y mientras Genos confirmaba la ubicación atomic veía a Saitama con la misma cara que la que hace Tatsumaki cuando ponen un anime con mujeres con pechos biológicamente imposibles

Y mientras el pelón desviaba la mirada

Saitama: (bien, solo hay dos establecimientos, por lo que la posibilidad de que la posibilidad de que King se encuentre en el "club pistola" es de 50….por otro lado, eso también significa que hay 50 de posibilidad que este en el museo del chocolate). Pensaba el pelón

Genos: he determinado que el héroe King esta dentro del club pistola. Dijo el cyborg dentro del afro

Saitama: (¡demonios! ¡Yo te maldigo matemáticas!) . Pensaba Saitama mientras levantaba un puño al cielo

Atomicsamurai: ¿aun crees que nos está llegando por un buen camino? le pregunto el samurái al pelón

Saitama: claro, es decir. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser el "club pistola"?

 **Literalmente otros 10 segundos después**

Adentro del establecimiento los héroes entendieron por fin la gracia que había en llamar al sitio "el club pistola"

Atomicsamurai: definitivamente te quiero matar pelón. Decía mientras veía a un montón hombres en ropa interior bailando

Atomicsamurai: de todos los lugares, ¿por qué un mísero club de stripper masculinos? preguntaba mirando al techo

Genos: la señal se encuentra en algún lugar de este establecimiento. Explico el androide en la peluca

Saitama: creo que esto no fue una buena idea. Decía el pelón un poco perturbado por la cantidad de ropa interior masculina que estaba viendo

Atomicsamurai: no, ¿enserio? dijo sarcástico

Saitama: Genos creo tendremos que ir a un mecánico para que te quiten tu actualización y quizás comprar un poco de cloro para mis ojos. Decía Saitama

Atomicsamurai: eso lo resuelve, este samurái abandona el edificio. Decía dándose vuelta para salir

Los héroes estaban a punto de irse

Pero en ese instante las luces se apagaron

Y entonces se encendieron un montón de luces de todos los colores

Y sonó la voz de un presentador

Presentador: buenas noches señoritas, ¿están listas para el espectáculo especial?

Y las chicas empezaron a gritar como colegialas

Presentador: pues, esta noche "la casa de la pistola presenta: a King, el prisionero

Y sobre una tarima empezó a salir una jaula tamaño humano y dentro de ella estaba King vestido de prisionero

Y Saitama y samurái estaban como

"¿Qué diablos estay viendo?"

Y en eso King se pone a bailar mientras se quitaba la ropa de forma sexy

Saitama: Genos olvida el cloro. Necesitare acido para borrar esto

Atomicsamurai: ¿me pregunto si el seguro de vida de la asociación de héroes paga terapia? decía el ahora traumado samurái

 **Después del show**

Ya cuando el espectáculo termino nuestros héroes decidieron infiltrarse dentro del camerino de King para preguntarle por Tatsumaki

Y ahí estaban a punto de entrar

Saitama: es increíble que nos hayan dejado pasar así no más. Decía el calvo

Atomicsamurai: pues con etas ropas parecemos más stripper que personas

En eso Saitama abrió la puerta y vieron a King amarrado a una cadena

King: ¡tu!. Dijo señalando a los héroes

Saitama: ¿ién io? dijo Saitama referenciando el meme

King: tu no pelón

Saitama: no soy pelón soy discapacitado capilar. Se quejo Saitama

En eso King se lanza encima de Atomicsamurai e intenta estrangularlo con la cadena

King: hijo de tu mama, ¿¡sabes lo que he tenido que sufrir por tu culpa!? . Decía encendido en furia

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué-ra-yos-te-pa-sa? decía con falta de aire

King: ¡TE VOY A MATAR! amenazo enojado

En eso Atomicsamurai agarra un peine que estaba por ahí y le pega a King logrando soltarse de la cadena

Atomicsamurai: no me mataras… ¡POR QUE YO TE MATARE PRIMERO!

Y así empezaron a pelear

Genos: sensei, ¿no deberíamos evitar que el señor héroe King mate al señor atomic samurái o viceversa?

Saitama: quizá, pero la verdad es que es muy divertido ver como se asesinan entre si. Dijo Saitama comiéndose unas palomitas que saco de algún lugar desconocido

 **Como más o menos 3 minutos de intento de asesinato después**

Los dos héroes que intentaban matarse estaban en el suelo cansados

Saitama: bien, ya que nadie mato a nadie. Deberíamos hacer lo que vinimos a hacer

En eso Saitama se saca a Genos de la peluca

Saitama: King, no vas a creer lo que nos paso…

King: claro que si pedazos de idiota, ¡yo estaba con ustedes cuando ocurrió este desastre!

Saitama: ¡qué bien! por qué no tenemos idea de los que nos pasó.

King: Veras….

 **Flash back**

La cuidad era bañado por la noche y todas los edificios y establecimientos encendían sus letreros neón para atraer a idiotas incautos a sus fauces y….ya mencione que hay un pelón conduciendo una limosina a toda velocidad

Saitama: ¡yupi! , ¡No me había sentido tan vivo! .gritaba un exaltado Saitama mientras conducía a toda velocidad

¡CRASH!

Y ya choco con un muro

Pero claro Saitama al ser…bueno, Saitama no le paso nada, lástima que no podemos decir lo mismo de la limosina

Saitama: ¿¡quien puso ese muro ahí!? , ¡Los voy a demandar! gritaba el pelón

Ah, ¿ya mencione que esta vestido con smoking arriba y con calzones de power rangers por debajo?

Tatsumaki: ¿alguien anoto la placa del camión que nos choco? . Dijo la Loli saliendo de lo que quedaba de la limosina

Atomicsamurai: claro, era hello kitti 6969. Le respondió el samurái saliendo de la limosina destruida

Saitama: vamos a poner la denuncia a la policía

Todos: ¡YAY!

Y entonces se fueron del lugar

Y un segundo después

King: ¡chicos!, ¡vuelvan aquí! . Gritaba un cansado King corriendo detrás de la pista de los héroes

 **Fin del flash back**

Atomicsamurai: ¿¡que hicimos que!? . Exclamo incrédulo el samurái

King: si se la pasaron toda la noche destruyendo cosas y metiéndose en problemas

Saitama: ¿estamos borrachos o qué? ¿Por qué tu si recuerdas todo? ¿Y dónde estaba Genos cuando todo eso pasó?

King: cálmate pelón, tengo una sola respuesta para todas esas preguntas

 **Flash back**

Tatsumaki: no puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado sin gasolina y nos hayamos perdido por culpa de este idiota. Decía la Loli en el auto mientras golpeaba a Genos quien se encontraba inmóvil

Genos: error, error, por favor reinicie el sistema. Decía el androide

Atomicsamurai: no se de que te quejas, tú no tienes que empujar. Decía el samurái quien se alaba empujando con los otros héroes el auto

King: si, principalmente no entiendo por qué no usas tus poderes, pudimos haber llegado a la gasolinera hace como una hora. Se quejo mientras empujaba

Tatsumaki: no voy a usar mis poderes, estamos de vacaciones, se supone que debes descansar en las vacaciones

Saitama: la única que está de vacaciones eres tú. Dijo el pelón

Tatsumaki: ya cállense, o los envió a áfrica. Amenazo la Loli

Atomicsamurai: eh Saitama, ¿no podrías usar tus poderes o algo?

Saitama: déjame intentar

Y en eso Saitama golpeo el auto y lo mando hasta la ciudad mas cerca

Atomicsamurai: ¿¡por qué hiciste esto!?

Saitama: el anime se llama "one punch man", literalmente tiene puño en el nombre, ¿Qué esperabas? se excuso el pelón

Atomicsamurai: mejor vamos a buscarlos antes de que a Tatsumaki le dé por destruir la cuidad

 **Una hora después**

Tatsumaki salía de una cabina de teléfonos con cara de pocos amigos

Esperen…esa es su cara de siempre

Tatsumaki salía de una cabina de teléfonos con su cara de siempre

Cerca de ahí la esperaban los héroes

King: ¿Qué tal?

Tatsumaki: ¿¡que tal!? , ¿¡Que tal preguntas!?Pues resulta que el pelón no solo nos dejo con una deuda por el auto destruido, sino que no tenemos como irnos de esta apestosa cuidad y además nos perderemos la boda de mi prima ¡decía una enojada Loli haciendo gestos muy expresivos de querer ahorcar a Saitama en cuanto tenga oportunidad

Saitama: ¿pero aparte de eso todo bien?, no? dijo para molestar

Tatsumaki: ¡AHHHHAHAHAH! gruñía la Loli mientras perseguía a Saitama

King: sigo sin entender por qué necesitamos un auto, podrías usar tus poderes para volar a la ciudad en menos de 5 minutos, ¿Qué soy el único que piensa en este fic? dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared

Atomicsamurai: la parte buena es que ahora sabemos que no hay que confiarse de Genos por el momento

…

…

…

Saitama: estoy aburrido, ya que estamos aquí deberíamos visitar la cuidad ¿no?

Atomicsamurai: no tengo nada mejor que hacer

King: suena bien

Tatsumaki: me parece razonable, pero tú lo pagas todo

Saitama: ok pero no te quejes cuando vallamos a almorzar y mágicamente mi carta allá desaparecido. Advertía el pelón

Atomicsamurai: ¿y adonde quieren ir?

…

…

…

Saitama: ¿le preguntamos a Genos que lugares son buenos por aquí? propuso el pelón

Tatsumaki: me parece razonable

Atomicsamurai: no tengo nada mejor que hacer

King: suena bien

Tatsumaki: me parece razonable

En eso los héroes se acercan a Genos que estaba tendido en el suelo

Saitama le presiona un pezón y el cyborg empieza a emitir ruiditos

Saitama: estos botones de encendidos son cada vez más raros

Genos: iniciando….diga la contraseña de usuario

Saitama: préstame dinero

Genos: contraseña aceptada

Tatsumaki: ¿enserio elegiste eso como contraseña?

Saitama: shhh, esta encendiendo

Genos: ¿sensei? , ¿Qué paso?

Saitama: historia larga, lo que debes saber es que estamos varados en esta ciudad y queremos hacer turismo, ¿Qué lugar nos recomiendas?

Genos: buscando….resultados listos, estamos en cuidad w, famosa casa hogar de muchas compañías como la gran casa de refrescos "destrozamentes", el museo del chocolate y de la dulcería más grande del país

Saitama: creo que lo de los refrescos están bien para comenzar

Atomicsamurai: no tengo nada mejor que hacer

King: suena bien

Tatsumaki: me parece razonable

Saitama: ustedes son los personajes más repetidos de este fic

 **Más tarde en la fábrica de refrescos**

Los héroes hacían un recorrido guiado por una encargada que les mostraba todo el proceso de hacer refresco

Encargada: y aquí en la derecha pueden ver una foto de nuestro fundador el tuerto randi

Saitama: ¿Por qué le decían así?

Encargada: resulta que el señor randy perdió uno de sus ojos mientras trabajaba en una de las minas de repollo de su pueblo y un día se le derramo su medicina en su bebida favorita y le supo tan bien que al siguiente día la patento y se convirtió en millonario

Atomicsamurai: ¿entonces dices que el refresco que hacen aquí le ponen medicina para los huecos de los ojos de los tuertos?

Encargada: si

King: eso me suena muy ilegal

Encargada: nah, el tipo de salubridad dice que todo está bien

King: si lo dice el de salubridad

 **Mientras en algún lugar de la empresa**

El tipo de salubridad firmaba unos papeles junto al dueño de la empresa

Salubridad: bien, con eso ya debería poder vender refrescos sin ningún problema… ¿ya me devuelve a mi familia?

Dueño: no

 **Volviendo con los héroes**

Aun así suena terriblemente asqueroso

Encargada: ¿entonces no va a querer de la muestra gratis al final del recorrido?

Saitama: yo no dije eso

Encargada: que bien, Por qué aquí termina el recorrido. Dijo para darle un refresco a cada uno

Saitama: bien, hasta el fondo… ¿tú no vas a tomar King?

King: no, las bebidas gaseosas no me gustan mucho la verdad, además, ¿estás seguro que es buena idea tomarte esa cosa?

Saitama: buen punto, ¿Genos debería beberme esta cosa?

Genos: el internet dice que si

Saitama: ya oíste al internet King, debo beberlo

Genos: internet también dice que los efectos secundarios son, diarrea, perdida de la memoria, necesidad irracional de cometer estupideces y el altamente efectivo en héroes, especialmente si eres un calvo con super poderes, una Loli irritable y un samurái

Saitama: umm, ¿sabes? De repente siento que no fue buena idea

Y acto seguido rompe una pared y se dirige a la cuidad a causar desmadre junto a los otros superhéroes

King: ¡señora haga algo!

Encargada: claro que hare algo…10, 9, 8,7…

King: ¿Por qué está contando?

Encargada: 3, 2,1 y... se acabo mi turno, es tu problema ahora, suerte. Dijo yéndose como si nada

King: algo me dice que no va a volver

 **Fin Del flash back**

Saitama: eso explica muchas cosas, ¿y dices que nos pusimos a hacer estupideces por toda la cuidad?

King: y según me entere se les acusa de matar a Tatsumaki, aunque sabemos que esa mujer es pura maldad así que no puede morir

Saitama: te veníamos a preguntar eso

Pero antes de que King pudiera responder

Genos: ERROR, ERROR, Liberando aceite

Y en eso la cabeza del cyborg libero un montón de aceite color rojo que mancho a todos en el cuarto

Saitama: ¿Qué fue eso?

Genos: al parecer mi sistema está fallando a falta de un cuerpo y por eso libero aceite sin control en momentos aleatorio

Saitama: ahg, esta cosa es asquerosa y hasta parece sangre mientras nadie nos vea

En eso abren la puerta del camerino y alguien los ve

Alguien: ¡ahí! , ¡Los asesinos!

Saitama: no se por qué, pero siento que vamos a tener que correr bastante

Atomicsamurai/King: no, ¿enserio? Dijeron con tono sarcástico

 **Fin del cap.**

Y eso fue todo por ahora

Ya descubrimos por que los héroes no recuerdan nada de la noche anterior, pero un faltan muchas cosas estúpidas por ser descubiertas

¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Genos?

¿Dónde está Tatsumaki?

¿Por qué King esta encadenado?

Todo esto y más en esta telenovela más barata que los caramelos hechos en los chinos de la esquina

Chao chao


	15. lolicidio parte 3

¿Que hay compadres?

¿Cómo los trata la vida?

¿Qué?... ¿igual de mal que siempre?

Pues bienvenidos al club pedazos de basuras

Ya pasando a otro tema

La recomendación de anime de esta semana es….

Se los diré claramente estuve a punto de poner un anime emisión que promete hasta que me encontré con una de las maravillas de netflix

Legal, legal no podemos llamarlo anime

Sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que esta creado por el mismo tipo que creo a hello kyty

Ósea que tiene sello de calidad japonesa confirmado

Y que lo de hello kyty no te engañe, este anime no es para niños ni por asomo aunque tenga animación Kawai

Y el nombre del anime es…

"agretsuko"

La serie trata sobre una panda roja que trabaja en una oficina donde la explotan hasta decir basta y cuando cae la noche libera la tensión en un karaoke donde canta canciones de heavy metal a todo dar con groserías y aspecto de metalero fijo

Los personajes son enserio buenos

Y ahí lo tienen, una comedia de oficina con una tierna protagonista

Eso es "agretsuko"

Denle una oportunidad

No se van a arrepentir

O quizá sí pero me vale un pepino compañeros

Algo que también quería mencionar, es que ya pasamos el número de las tres mil leídas

Es decir, tres mil y tantas personas han decidido perder su tiempo leyendo esa basura

Mi basura

Me siento honrado de ser el autor de este fic y quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores por apoyarme en este largo camino y por perder su tiempo con mis estupideces

Y les prometo poner todo de mí para no quedarme corto de inspiración

Por lo menos hasta que al fin saquen one punch man 2 y mis neuronas creativas se alimenten para comenzar a escribir como demente en drogas pero eso es otra historia

Ahora si personas, aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior

La decisión 15: lolicidio parte 3

Hora: la misma de ayer con la fecha de hoy

Lugar: afueras del club pistola (patente en trámite)

La poli había rodeado el sitio para evitar que los criminales se escaparan, pusieron barricadas en todo el edifico, tenían francotiradores cubriendo apuntando a las ventanas

Tenían un helicóptero encima de la azotea

Pero sucedía un detalle muy importante

Policía: ¿¡como se escaparon hace una hora!? Gritaba furioso al encargado del club pistola

Encargado: pues que se escaparon desde hace una hora

Policía: ¿¡COMO CUERNOS SE ESCAPARON!?TENGO TODAS LA PINCHES SALIDAS BLOQUEDAS ¡…..hasta la del baño

Encargado: no lo sabemos para cuando ustedes llegaron los tipos se habían pirado

Policía: ¿Por qué no nos dijo?

Encargado: lo intente, pero ustedes me pasaron por encima como si fuera el personaje secundario de algún fanfic de internet

Policía: a sí, es que estábamos muy emocionados, no pasan muchos crímenes por esta cuidad últimamente .además estos tipos son de lo más peligrosos, solo ayer destruyeron todos las lecherías de la cuidad

Encargados: ¿las lecherías? , ¿Por qué? ….y más importante aún, ¿Por qué seguimos teniendo lecherías?

Policía: según me dijeron era por que creían que la leche había sido alterada por el gobierno para lavar las cerebros de las personas o algo así

Encargado: menudos lunáticos ¿en verdad mataron a la heroína Tatsumaki? , ¿No es muy apresurado decir eso solo por que no apareció en las últimas 10 horas?

Policía: ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa? , literalmente es como el primer crimen cometido en esta ciudad al diablo si es exagerado. ¡Policía genérico 1! llamo el policía

Policia1: ¿Qué pasa jefe?

Policía: ¿ya interrogaste a los testigos?

Policia1: sí señor, la dama de la limpieza dicen que hicieron un desastre en el camerino del nuevo bailarín, el tipo de seguridad dijo que los vio corriendo por un pasillo también dijo que oyó al más feo decir: "demonios Genos, me dan ganas de venderte a una chatarrería". Y finalmente un tipo random que estaba afuera dice que tomaron un taxi y se largaron

Policía: ¿tomaron un taxi?

Policía: si, ósea que golpearon al conductor y tomaron el taxi y se dieron a la fuga todo en menos de un minuto

Policía: ¿Cómo pudieron huir antes de que llegara la policía? , estos tipos deben ser mentes maestras criminales

 **Flash back de lo en verdad paso**

Nuestros 4 héroes corrían por los pasillos del club pistola (marca registrada) a toda velocidad

Atomicsamurai: bien hecho hojalata, ahora como nos largamos de aquí antes de que llegue la policía

King: ¿Qué hay de eso? dijo el héroe señalando una puerta que tenia escrito las palabras

"puerta de salida conveniente"

Saitama: que conveniente .dijo saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa

Atomicsamurai: ¿A dónde vamos? , no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que llegue la policía

Saitama: hay que buscar el cuerpo de Genos antes de que piensen que salimos de un anime gore de bajo presupuesto. Menciono el pelón

Atomicsamurai: ¿Cómo llegamos allá?

King: ¿y si usan sus poderes?

Saitama: eso le quitara el chiste al fic

Atomicsamurai: pues más vale que piensen rápido, no pienso pasar mi vida en una celda siendo la esposa de un negro de 2 metros. Dijo de forma cómica

Saitama: ¡hasta aquí! voy a bloquear el maldito canal de política cuando regresemos

King: oigan y si usamos eso. Dijo señalando un taxi estacionado con letrero en la puerta que decía

"línea de taxis convenientes

Por qué sabe que lo necesita"

Saitama: muy bien, ya me estoy asustando con eso de la conveniencia

Los héroes en fue iban a tomar el taxi pero entonces el dueño del vehículo apareció

Dueño: ¡oigan! ¡Pinches extranjeros, nadie que no sea de mi cuidad va a robar mi taxi! Dijo bloqueando el camino

King: ¡maldición un xenofóbico! Maldijo el héroe

Saitama: tranquilos se que hacer. Dijo el héroe para después acercarse un poco al tipo

Saitama: (inaudible)

Dueño: ¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto acercándose un poco

Saitama: (inaudible)

Dueño: ¿Qué? Acercándose un poco más

Y lo siguiente que supo el tipo es que la cabeza de un cyborg le dio de lleno dejándolo inconsciente

Atomicsamurai: ¡pelón! .regaño el samurái

Saitama: ¿Qué? , no lo mate .necesitamos el auto no mires así

Los héroes se montaron en el auto…viendo mal a Saitama

Atomicsamurai: King ¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste el cuerpo de Genos?

King: no se bien lo que paso con su cuerpo, pero sé que fueron al centro comercial y cuando salieron solo tenían la cabeza de Genos

Atomicsamurai: pues allá será…. ¡písale pelón!

Y el carro salió pirado a lo rápido y furioso edición de bajo presupuesto

 **Fin del flash back**

Policía: siiii…..mentes maestras criminales, seguro que si

Encargado: y….. ¿Ya puede quitar todo de mi club?

Policía: claro solo nos tomara como tres horas en las cuales los fugitivos podrán hacer lo que quieran por que todos los policías de la cuidad están aquí

Encargado: wooa…definitivamente dejare de pagar mis impuestos

 **Mientras en el centro comercial**

Nuestros héroes caminaban por el centro comercial sin llamar mucho la atención

Y con ello me refiero que llamaban la atención por que parecían los primos feos de jhon travolta pero al menos pasaban desapercibidos por lo de los fugitivos

Niño1: mami genérica, ¿Por qué esos tipos se visten así? dijo el niño genérico 1

Mami: son retrasados cariño, no pudieron completar la universidad y por ello se visten con ropa tan fea por eso tienes que estudiar para que no terminar como ellos

Niño1: parecen idiotas

Mami: no hay que burlarse de las personas con discapacidad mental

Y mientras la mujer decía eso Saitama se repetía en su mente

Saitama: (matar es ilegal, matar es ilegal, matar es ilegal). Se repetía continuamente el calvo

Atomicsamurai: oye King, ¿Cómo fue exactamente que terminaste bailando en ese club? pregunta curioso el samurái disfrazado

King: pues….

 **Flash back**

Saitama: ¡vamos a poner la denuncia a la policía!

Todos: ¡YAY!

Y entonces se fueron del lugar

Y un segundo después

King: ¡chicos!, ¡vuelvan aquí! . Gritaba un cansado King corriendo detrás de la pista de los héroes

Y unos segundos después llega un tipo en una camioneta negra

El tipo se baja del vehículo y se acerca a lo que queda de la limusina

¿?: ¡Nooooooooo! , mi limusina favorita número 5. Se lamentaba el hombre

¿?: ¡Hare pagar a los malditos! decía apuntando hacia donde se fueron los héroes

¿?: ¡Matón genérico 1! Llamo furioso

Maton1: ¿Qué pasa jefe?

¿?: Prepara las armas, vamos a cazar estúpidos…..hare pagar a esos imbéciles como que me llamo mafioso genérico

 **Unos minutos genéricos después en la policía**

King llego a la comisaria y se detuvo unos momentos afuera para recobrar el aliento

King: demonios-es-tos-tipos-son-rapi-dos…por lo menos llegue a tiempo

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La comisaria exploto en un estallido

King: ¡diablos! , si este fic no tuviera censura empezaría a decir groserías buenas. Dijo King

Y en ese momento Saitama cayó del cielo envuelto en fuego…aunque es Saitama y eso le valía tres kilos de arroz con curry

King: ¡demonios! Ahora llueven idiotas cubiertos de fuego pensé que ese chiste se había quedado en la ova del cine

Y seguidamente empezaron a caer los demás héroes

King: chicos dejen de destruir propiedad del gobierno…aunque pensándolo bien ¿Por qué la policía no los encerró?

Saitama: esos tipos de azul fueron muy amables, nos dieron brazaletes de la amistad a todos. Decía el pelón enseñando unas esposas alrededor de sus brazos

 **PAF**

King se hace un facepalm

King: mejor vámonos antes de que algún policía que si sirva para algo llegue

Atomicsamurai: ¡chicos me estoy dando cuenta de algo increíble! dijo emocionado

Saitama: comparte tu iluminación hermano. Dijo como líder de secta religiosa

Atomicsamurai: tengo manos

 **PAF**

King: chicos debemos irnos antes de que lleguen a apagar el incendio

Tatsumaki: ah, ¡la comisaria se está quemando! dijo como si hubiera descubierto Atlantis

Saitama: ¡¿Qué?! , ¡Es verdad!

Saitama: debemos avisarles a los bomberos, ¡Genos marca la ruta! ordeno el pelón al androide quien estaba funcionando mal debido a su actualización

Genos: si mi amo…la ruta fue marcada

Saitama: ¡síganme los buenos!

Y así los 4 héroes idos de la Saitama: vamos a poner la denuncia a la policía

Todos: ¡YAY!

Y entonces se fueron del lugar

Y un segundo después

King: ¡chicos!, ¡vuelvan aquí! . Gritaba un cansado King corriendo detrás de la pista de los héroes

Se movieron a gran velocidad hasta la estación de bomberos

King: lo peor el asunto es que pude haberlos detenido pero me daba curiosidad lo que iban a hacer. Dijo antes de seguirles el paso a los héroes

 **Media hora después en la estación de bomberos**

King se bajaba de un autobús en la esquina de la calle de la estación de bomberos

King: autobuses, ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes? se cuestiono a si mismo

King entro rápidamente a la estación de bomberos para buscar a sus dementes amigos quienes eran un peligro público

Al entrar vio a Saitama charlando con los dálmatas de la estación

Saitama: oye ¿y tú eres negro con manchas negras o negro con manchas blancas? preguntaba el Pelón al animal

Dálmata: woof

Saitama: ¡tú eres el racista!

Dálmata: ¡woof!

Saitama: ¡no soy calvo! …..soy discapacitado capilar

King: ummmmmm…es, es lo menos raro que lo he visto hacer

King siguió buscando a los otros héroes hasta que llegue a la sala de descanso donde vio a Tatsumaki jugando un videojuego con Genos

Y con lo de antes quiero decir que Tatsumaki estaba usando a Genos como consola de videojuegos

King: ¿Qué rayos?

Tatsumaki: shhhh, as silencio ¿quieres? Estoy jugando "Loli quest". Pidió la Loli pelo verde

King miro la pantalla

Se podía ver un juego rpg con la imagen de una pequeña Tatsumaki de 32 bits en una batalla a lo pokemon con un personaje muy parecido a Saitama solo que vestido de una forma mas estúpida

Y la pantalla decía

 **La heroína Tatsumaki usa "regaño"**

 **Amo del** calva **-rio Saitama es inmune a los regaños de las lolis**

 **La heroína Tatsumaki usa sus poderes psiticos e invoca un meteorito**

 **Amo del calvario Saitama es el p*to amo y por ello no es efectivo**

 **La heroína Tatsumaki se enfada**

 **Pierdes el turno**

 **Amo del calvario Saitama dice un chiste cruel**

 **Saitama: eres tan plana que si fueras un paisaje series una planicie**

 **Es super efectivo pierdes 90 puntos de salud**

 **Tatsumaki abre el inventario**

 **Has seleccionado dulces**

 **Recuperas 50 puntos de salud**

 **La heroína Tatsumaki usa el ataque "asenidador de calvos "**

 **Amo del calvario Saitama se lo pasa por los huevos**

Tatsumaki: maldita sea, este jefe es durísimo

Tatsumaki se pone a pensar un momento

Tatsumaki: ya se

 **Heroína Tatsumaki abre el inventario**

 **Has sacado moneda de diez yenes**

 **¿Qué haces con la moneda?**

 **Lanzas la moneda hacías las espaldas del amo de del calvario**

 **Amo del calvario se da la vuelta para recoger la moneda dejando ver sus bolsillos traseros**

 **¿Qué haces?**

 **Heroína Tatsumaki usa sus poderes psiticos en los bolsillos traseros del amo del calvario**

 **Has obtenido "cartera del amo del calvario"**

 **Heroína Tatsumaki abre la cartera**

 **Solo puedes ver 3 billetes de 50 yenes y unos cupones para una leche gratis**

 **La heroína Tatsumaki saca 1 billete de 50 yenes**

 **Abre el inventario**

 **Has seleccionado el yesquero**

 **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

 **La heroína Tatsumaki quema el billete de 50 yenes**

 **Amo del calabozo Saitama recibe impacto crítico**

 **Saitama: ¡noooooo! , mi punto débil**

 **Heroína Tatsumaki quema los cupones para la leche gratis**

 **Saitama: *llanto* *llanto*….mi corazón**

 **Amo del calvario Saitama se rinde**

 **Heroína Tatsumaki ha vencido**

 **Recibes 1000 puntos de experiencia**

 **Has ganado el logro "sin corazón"**

Tatsumaki: ¡yupi! , ¡Ahora venceré al jefe secreto!

King: creo que ella estará bien, buscare al otro que falta

 **5 minutos de búsqueda después**

Atomic se encontraba subido en el techo de un camión de bomberos mientras usaba una manguera como si fuera un micrófono para cantar

Atomicsamurai: dale a tu cuero alegría macarena, tu cuerpo es pa dale alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, ¡EHHHHHHHHHH! Macarena

King: bájate de ahí antes de que hagas algo que posiblemente destruya todo el sitio

Atomicsamurai: no, tú no eres mi jefe

King: por lo menos no quemo nada

 **30 segundos después**

Todo el puesto de bomberos se encontraba prendido en fuego

Y los héroes se encontraban afuera viendo todo arder

Ah y King se encontraba de entre los escombros

King: ¿¡cómo demonios creas un incendio usando fuego ¡?

En eso llega la camioneta negra con el mafioso

Mafioso: ¡ustedes! , ¡Pedazos de idiotas han estado destruyendo todos mis negocios!...incluso mis estúpidas lecherías

Saitama: ¡no confió en nada que salga de un animal que solo dice "muuuuuuu"!

Mafioso: muy bien payasos, les voy a dar dos opciones o me pagan lo que destruyeron o me veré forzado a esclavizar a uno de ustedes para ponerlo en mi club de stripper masculinos

King: eh amigos… ¿Quién es el tipo con cara de mafioso?

Atomicsamurai: hay tienes a tu stripper, adiós

King: ¿Qué?

Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía una cadena de oro en su cuello

 **Fin del flash back**

King: y esa es la razón

Atomicsamurai: deberíamos dividirnos para cubrir más terreno, vallan a buscar por la tienda de electrodomésticos y yo buscare por la tienda de electrónica

Saitama: ¿Qué es eso? dijo señalando la ventana de una tienda de modas en la cual había unos maniquís vistiendo ropas casuales

King: ¿ese…?

Saitama: ¿es….?

Atomicsamurai: ¿podría ser…?

Los 3: ¡el cuerpo de Genos!

 **Fin del cap.**

Y hasta aquí llega el cap. mis amigos, solo quiero agradecerles por leer

Y por cierto mientras escribía la parte del juego rpg me dio una idea de un fic donde los personajes de one punch man vivan en un juego rpg o una historia sobre los personajes jugando un juego rpg con ellos mismos como personajes

¿Qué les parece la idea?

Eso sería todo

Dejen rewiens, bye, los quiero


	16. lolicidio parte 4

¿Qué onda?

Reportándome después de un tiempo de hibernación

Con ello me refiero a mi computadora en hibernación

Luz eléctrica

¿La razón?

Una semana entera sin luz eléctrica

Fue lo peor que pude haber en mi vida de friki

Y como mi computadora es de descarga rápida apenas pude escribir

Pero ya volví mis amigos, con el último capítulo de esta mini aventura en ciudad w mejor dejo de hablar tantas estupideces sobres las desgracias de mi vida y pasamos a lo bueno

 **La decisión**

 **By: Niki NIKINGk**

 **Capitulo 16: lolicidio parte 3**

Ya había anochecido en la cuidad y esta se estaba iluminando de luces neón y letreros de lugares indecentes que no puedo mencionar sin tener que subir la clasificación del fic

(Ya saben por la "inocencia" de los niños

Como si los niños de ahora fueran inocentes

PFFFF

Literalmente tienen más hentay que yo en toda mi biblioteca XDXDXDXDXD)

En fin en medio de todo ese caos se podían ver como unas personas encapuchadas se acercaban a un callejón oscuro mientras cargaba un saco ella espalda

En eso al final del callejón estaba una enorme puerta de metal

Los encapuchados se acercaron rápidamente la puerta y dieron tres toques

"toc, toc, toc"

En la puerta se abrió una pequeña parte donde se asomaron unos ojos de un tipo que estaba atrás de la puerta

Tipo: ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

Encapuchado1: nico nico nii.

Entonces la puerta se abre y los encapuchados pasan cargando el saco

En eso llegan a una sala que se encuentra en el interior donde esta un tipo junto a una camilla

¿?: ¿Trajeron lo acordado? pregunto el sospechoso sujeto

En eso uno de los encapuchados pasa adelante con un portafolio

El encapuchado abre el portafolio y el tipo sospechoso mira lo que está dentro del portafolio y pone una aterradora sonrisa

¿?: Si, es lo acordado

Encapuchado: ¿Dónde quiere el paquete?

¿?: Mientras no sea su paquete donde sea

Encapuchado: más vale que eso no haya sido una referencia a un chiste yaoi

¿?: ¿Qué ustedes no son los tipos que llamaron para una reparación?

Encapuchado: ¿usted es el mecánico? , pensé que era alguna especie de traficante de órganos

Mecánico: pues ustedes parecen que van a exhibirse en un tren traumando a un montón de niños en el proceso

Encapuchado1: ¿lo dices por las capuchas? , es que estaba empezando a llover. Dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha demostrando ser Saitama

Saitama: una pregunta ¿Por qué su taller queda en el fondo de un callejón oscuro?

Mecánico: ¿sabes cuantos cyborg hay en esta ciudad para que un mecánico de cyborg gane dinero? , literalmente es lo mejor que había era esto o una caja de cartón bajo de un puente

Saitama: yo también sé lo que es la pobreza amigo mío, yo también se. Dijo Saitama soltando una pequeña lágrima de macho

King: ¿estás llorando? Dijo el otro encapuchado que era King

Saitama: necesito un momento

Atomicsamurai: en fin a que esta lo que Tiene que reparar. Dijo sacando las piezas de Genos del saco

Mecánico: ¿Qué le paso? , pareciera como si le hubiera pasado un ejército de fangirl por encima

King: algo así

Flash back

Los héroes se encontraban frente a la tienda donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Genos sirviendo de maniquí

(Femenino cabe destacar)

King: eso explica por qué no tenían el cuerpo de Genos cuando salieron del centro comercial. La pregunta de verdad es… ¡como termino aquí en primer lugar?

Saitama: ummmmmm. Decía Saitama pensativo

 **Flash back dentro Del flash back**

Estaba Saitama y el resto de héroes/lunáticos

Saitama: ¿chicos alguien guardo el tikeckt del estacionamiento?

Tatsumaki: claro a que esta. Dijo mostrando un papel

Genos: eso es un cupón para una hamburguesa gratis en MCcalvo. Explico el cyborg

Atomicsamurai: ¿pedimos tiquecito del estacionamiento?

Saitama: ¿siguiera trajimos auto?

Tatsumaki: claro que sí, no te acuerdas de ese amable señor que nos dio su auto mientras el bajaba a comprar algo en el mini super

Saitama: cierto, estaba tan feliz que empezó a gritarnos cosas inentendibles

Genos: estoy seguro que eran inentendibles por que lo aplastamos con el buzón con el que estábamos jugando futbol americano

Saitama: que bien, no me quiero ir a pie

En eso a los ojos de Saitama llego una de las visiones mas divinas jamás presenciadas

Saitama: chicos, alguien golpéeme. Pidió el calvo de repente

Atomicsamurai: no me pidas dos veces. Dijo el samurái emocionado

Se preparo tomo vuelo y….

 **¡Crack!**

Sonó la mano del pobre tipo al chocar contra Saitama

Atomicsamurai: creo que el #septiembresinfap no será opcional. Menciono para sí mientras reacomodaba sus huesos de forma manual

Saitama: definitivamente no estoy soñando, entonces…. ¡ESO ES UN COSPLAY DE NANATSU NO TAIZAI! dijo el pelón mientras se acercaba hacia una tienda que mostraba los trajes y pelucas de los personajes de la serie

Tatsumaki: vaya yo pensaba eras un calvo idiota con pésimo gusto, pero resulta que eres un calvo idiota friki con pésimo gusto

Saitama: ¿¡cómo te atreves tabla parlante ¡? , ¡Este es uno de los mejores animes que ha crecido en la nueva generación! Declaro el pelón señalando los disfraces de la tienda

Tatsumaki: independientemente de eso ¿Cómo piensas comprar los disfraces? ¿Dinero imaginario?

Saitama: ¡diablos! , tienes un punto tabla. Dijo el pelón viendo los precios de los disfraces

Saitama: tendré que hacer algo que prometo no volver a hacer. Dijo el pelón

Entonces se puso de rodillas y pego las manos

Saitama: oh gran señor que me observas desde el cielo por favor dame tu guía en este momento de duda por tu gran pelo multicolor

Atomicsamurai: ¿multicolor? ¿A quién les está rezando? pregunto dudoso el samurái

Saitama: ¿Qué no es obvio? , al dios de los power up sacados del c3LO kokun-sama. Respondió el pelón ahora al lado de un improvisado altar hecho con cajas del basurero y una figurita de Goku de esas que venden en los chinos de la esquina

Saitama: por favor acepta a esta Loli como sacrificio. Dijo poniendo a Tatsumaki en el centro del altar

Tatsumaki: tienes suerte que este en un estado dócil o si no ya te hubiera enviando a áfrica

Saitama: por la ley de los eventos convenientes cúmplase mi deseo

En ese entonces un bombillo se averió y causo el efecto como si hubiera una luz divina que señalaba hacia una tienda de ropa que tenía un anuncio que decía

"ATENCION, MAÑANA HABRA DESRRATIZACION POR QUE LOS RATONES HIJOS DE SU MADRE SE ANDAN COMIENDO EL CABLEADO Y ESO HACE QUE LOS BOMBILLOS PRODUSCAN LUCES DIVINAS QUE LOS INMBECILES SE CREEN

GRACIAS, LA GERENCIA

…

…

…

AH, Y ESTAMOS CAMBIANDO UN CUERPO CYBORG POR UN COSPLAY DE NANATSU NO TAIZAI, SOLO PARA QUE EL QUE QUIERA SABER

HAIL ESCANOR"

Saitama: definitivamente amo esta religión, Genos

Genos: ¿Qué pasa sensei?

Saitama: es hora de que hablemos de algo llamado "sacrificios por beneficios"

 **5 minutos después**

Salía Saitama vestido con un traje de cantinero una peluca naranja y u bigote de ned flander

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué mierd ? ¿Freddy mercury?

Saitama: no seas imbécil, soy escanor-sama. El personaje mas óp. de todo el anime

Atomicsamurai: a mí no me engañas Freddy mercury, ¿Qué hiciste con el hombre de lata?

Saitama: ah, está dentro de esta bolsa. Dijo mostrando una bolsa que tenía En la mano

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué estás loco?

Saitama: tienes razón. Dijo para proseguir a hacerles unos hoyitos a la bolsa para que pasara el aire

Atomicsamurai: así si

 **Fin del flash back dentro del flash back**

Atomicsamurai: eso explica por qué me dolía la mano, que buen que soy de recuperación rápida

Saitama: también explica el por qué encontré este bigote de nedd flanders cuando desperté en el hotel esta mañana. Dijo mostrando dicho bigote

King: bien ahora que sabemos que paso con el cuerpo. Viene la pregunta ¿Cómo lo recuperamos?sin llamar la atención y dudo que los taxis convenientes se encuentren dos veces seguidas

Saitama: ¿y si lo pedimos amablemente?

…

…

…

Todos: jajajajajajajjajajajajajaja

King: que buena broma

Atomicsamurai: pero ya enserio, ¿Cómo le hacemos?

Saitama: un momento tengo una idea

Atomicsamurai: es tan malo como no tener una idea

Saitama: ayer es ayer ¿verdad?

King: si las leyes del tiempo y el espacio siguen como siempre, si

Saitama: y si dijera que mañana ayer, serio hoy ¿verdad?

Atomicsamurai: creo que un efecto secundario del refresco te seco el cerebro

Saitama: y si ayer es ayer y hoy es hoy , y si hoy ayer es mañana y mañana es hoy….entoncesssssssssss

King: ¿podrías llegar al punto?

Saitama: hoy van a desratizar el centro comercial

King: ah entiendo, ¿dices que debemos infíltranos y secuestrar a tres de los exterminadores y ponernos su ropa para entrar entre todo el gas asesino para robar el cuerpo de Genos y cambiarlo por un maniquí normal y salir a lo tipo la "estafa maestra"?

Saitama: exacto

Atomicsamurai: todo suena bien y todo el asunto pero falla algo en tu plan pelón

Saitama: ¿Qué?

Atomicsamurai: que los tipos de la desratización ya comenzaron. Dijo señalando hacia la nube de gas que estaba en el piso y subía de a poco

Saitama: ummm, puede que eso altere el plan. Dijo el pelón antes de desmayarse por el gas

Atomicsamurai: nota mental: las próximas vacaciones ir a una isla de caníbales, probablemente sea más seguro que estar con estos tipos. Dijo para después desmayarse

King: ojala tuviera un dialogo divertido. Dijo y se desmayo

 **Media hora después**

Saitama se levanta en medio de un callejón al lado de él se encuentra Atomicsamurai desmayado

Saitama: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y donde esta mi billetera? pregunto confundido el calvo

Genos: yo puedo responder eso. Dijo el cyborg apareciendo de la nada con su cuerpo

Saitama: ¿Genos? ¿Recuperaste tu cuerpo? ¿Qué paso?

Genos: pues…

 **Otro flash back dentro del flash back**

Los tres héroes estaban desmayados y los exterminadores empezaban a entrar al edificio

En eso el pelo de Saitama empezó a temblar atrayendo la atención del exterminador

Y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca

BOOM

La cabeza Genos salió disparada y golpeo al tipo que se desmayo al instante

Luego uso su boca para quitarle la masca al tipo y después se la puso a King

Y todo eso usando su boca

Genos: debo agradecerle al sensei por convencerme de comprarme esa mejora de eyector de cabeza es más útil de lo parece

En eso King vuelve a despertar

King: ¿parodia de la gran estafa?

Genos: si

King: yupi

 **Fin del flash back dentro del flash back**

Genos: y si se resolvió el problema de mi cuerpo

Saitama: ¿y donde esta King?

Genos: está sufriendo los efectos secundarios del gas. Dijo señalando al héroe hablando con una rata

King: ¿sabes? Tú podrías ser mi mascota te dejare morder a Saitama cuanto quieras

En eso se oye un grito de una persona

Persona: ¡miren ahí están los asesinos! ¡Atrápenlos!

Saitama: Genos corre. Dijo el pelón tomando a King y al desmayado samurái

Pero Genos no se movía

Genos: ¡ah mis piernas están lagueadas!... ¡te maldigo internet! dijo antes de ser aplastado en toda la persecución

 **Fin del flash back**

Saitama: y eso fue lo que paso

Mecánico: ¿les suele pasar muy seguido este tipo de cosas?

Atomicsamurai: más de lo que imaginas

Mecánico: en fin, ya termine de reparar al cyborg, funcionara normalmente, también aproveche para quitarle esa estúpida actualización

Atomicsamurai: es increíble que nos hayas cobrado con la colección en Dvd de "love live"

Mecánico: es que es difícil conseguirlo sin que te juzguen

Saitama: yo te entiendo amigo, yo te entiendo. Dijo volviendo a soltar lágrimas de macho

King: ¿estás llorando de nuevo?

Después de ese extraño momento la banda de raros se encamino al centro de la cuidad para buscar a Tatsumaki hasta debajo las rocas

 **En el parque**

Saitama levantaba piedritas

Atomicsamurai: el narrador no lo decía enserio Saitama. Regaño el samurái

En eso la turba furiosa de hace rato los rodea

Persona1: ya lo tenemos perros

Saitama: Genos ¿matar es ilegal?

Genos: si

Saitama: diablos

Persona2: ahora los atrapáremos y cobraremos la recompensa

King: no tenemos recompensa

Persona2: ¿Qué? ¿Y para esto me perdí el nacimiento de mi hijo? dijo antes de patear una piedrita

Saitama: ¿podrías decir eso de nuevo?

Persona2: ¿Qué me perdí el nacimiento de mi hijo?

Saitama: ¡ya sé donde esta esa Loli!

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejado**

Un trabajador trabajaba en una fábrica y revisaba que todo estuviera bien cuando una de las paredes exploto

Trabajador: ¿¡pero qué!? . Dijo el trabajador que trabaja

Saitama: ¿esta es la fábrica de dulces?

Trabajador: si

Saitama: ¿Dónde ponen los dulces antes de empaquetarlos?

Trabajador: ahí. Señalo un contenedor

Entonces Saitama usa su poder para destapar el contenedor donde podíamos ver a una Tatsumaki inmóvil

Tatsumaki: demasiados dulces. Dijo la Loli quedando desmayada

Saitama: aquí estuvo todo el tiempo

Atomicsamurai: tiene sentido, es una Loli y a las lolis les gustan los dulces

Trabajador: a parecer el vigilante va a hacer despedido

 **Ya más tarde**

Los héroes caminaban por las calles de la cuidad

King: ¿y cómo descubriste que Tatsumaki estaba ahí? pregunta el pelón

Saitama: pues el tipo mención a un bebe y entonces recordé el dicho de "quitarle el dulce a un bebe" y luego recordé que Genos menciono lo de la dulcería y luego recordé que a las lolis les gustan los dulces y así. Dijo Saitama

Atomicsamurai: me sorprende que hayan olvidado que destruimos media cuidad

En eso suenan las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos

Saitama: ¡taxi ¡

 **FIN DEL CAP**

Y así termina este increíble arco de misterio y estupidez en su más bello estado

Eso sería todo, bye

…

…

…

¿Qué? , ¿La recomendación del capítulo?

Ummm, hay unas cuantas referencias en el capitulo sobre "nanatsu no taizai"

Pues eso "nanatsu no taizai"

¡NO LES VOY A HACER UN PINCHE RESUMEN!

VEANLO Y YA

SE ACABO


	17. especial hallowen

Hola compañeros de internet

¿Cómo andan?

No tienen que responder todos sabemos que a nadie le importa esas cosas en internet

Ustedes vinieron por pizza

Pero como no tengo pizza les daré lo otro que buscan

¿Qué?

¿Waifus?

No, no tengo esa madre

Y menos waifus con pizza

¿Qué me creen?

Los que les puedo darles las desventuras de un loco pelón con una póker face y su fanática de prominente delantera y su hermana menor con poca delantera y mal carácter

Ah y un cyborg a las que las fuyoshis les tienen en un altar

Y otro tanto de personaje secundario a nadie le importa pero están ahí por qué no puedo escribir un fic de 2000 palabras minino sin un poco de relleno

Ummm

Con que así es como se siente el guionista de Naruto

En fin

¿Alguien sabe cuando sale la segunda temporada de one punch man?

Si no van a sacar algo en este no me ilusionen

Uff

¿Qué era lo que seguía?

A si la recomendación semanal

Últimamente me cuesta bastante encontrar un anime digno de aparecer en esta legendaria lista de nominaciones

¿Ustedes se toman enserio mis recomendaciones?

Por que yo me tomo enserio sus comentarios

De hecho en el ultimo capitulo que subí hubo un comentario que me agrado bastante

Pero como esto es una ova no lo comentare hasta el siguiente capitulo

En fin…

¿En qué iba?

Déjenme leer el guion

Niki: presentación, listo, hacer broma de la pizza y la waifu, listo, hacer la recomendación pero detenerme para comentar un comentario, listo….

Aja, si la recomendación

Recomiendo como anime de esta cap.

"BAKA TO TEST"

¿De qué va la trama?

Un montón de idiotas haciendo idioteces en la escuela

Pero no solo eso, sino que también tiene como atracción secundaria peleas con seres espirituales y muchos, muchos chistes sobre cómo evitar que los reprueben

Se ve mejor de lo que suena

Y esa sería la recomendación de hoy

Más les vale ir a verlo

Una vez dichas las estupideces habituales

¿Quién está listo para el especial de hallowen de este fic?

Tampoco tienen que responder eso

…

…

…

Esto es incomodo

 **La decisión**

 **By: nikinghk**

 **Ova 02: 1001 formas de pedir dulces…o al menos intentarlo**

…

…

…

Era de tarde en la increíble e irreal (y un poco liberal) cuidad a

En la que vive nuestro querido protagonista de pelo invisible

(Puede que no lo vean me estoy muriendo de la risa con esa última frase)

Este se encontraba en el cuarto que compartía con Genos colocando tablas para tapar el agujero que había echo la ocasión que fueron al cine

Saitama: listo. Dijo el pelón dando los últimos martillazos a las tablas

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que le había faltado una tabla

Saitama: oh ¿me sobro una tabla?

Tatsumaki: ¡inútil!

Saitama: ¡una tabla que habla! Dijo asustado

Tatsumaki: ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

Saitama: por un demonio, no me asustes así. Dijo el pelón mientras se agarraba el pecho

La Loli resto importancia al asusto y pregunto

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Saitama: ¿ahora? , rezando por qué no me dé un paro cardiaco. Respondió con sarcasmo

Tatsumaki: me refiero a que haces con la ventana

Saitama: la estoy bloqueando ¿Qué no es obvio?

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué no lo habías abierto por el fen shui o una de esas cosas de gente china?

Saitama: ¿sabes algo de fen shui?

Tatsumaki: no

Saitama: pues esto forma parte del fen shui…además creo que alguien me está tomando fotos

Tatsumaki: ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco paranoico?

 **Mientras tanto en un árbol cercano**

Fubuki: ¡demonios! , supongo que tendré que volver a espiar por los conductos. Dijo mientras veía por unos binoculares

 **Y mientras tanto en otro arbusto cercano**

Fuyoshi: ¡demonios! , tendré que volver a sacer fotos de esos dos en internet. Dijo retirándose

 **Volviendo a la habitación**

Saitama: dejando de lado se estoy paranoico o no… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tatsumaki: me gusta molestarte con mis problemas

Saitama yupi .dijo con sarcasmo obvio

Tatsumaki: pues te aguantas, es tu culpa por mudarte aquí, te molestare hasta que consigas dinero para un nuevo apartamento, que con tu suerte con el dinero será nunca

Saitama: (la peor parte de ser invencible es que no puedo pegarme un tiro para acabar con mi sufrimiento)

Tatsumaki: ahora que lo pienso… ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para las tablas? Pregunta con curiosidad

Saitama: pues…digamos que fue un intercambio equivalente

 **Mientras en un bosque cercano**

Llegaba una camioneta a un claro vacio en el bosque

Y un par de señores se bajan dos señores

Señor1: bien llegamos a mi cabaña del bosque

Señor2: ¿y donde están?

Sañor1: eso me gustaría saber

Entonces los tipos se pusieron a buscar alrededor a ver si encontraban alguna señal de la cabaña

Pero entonces encontraron un maletín negro en el piso

El señor1 toma el maletín y lo abre

Solo para luego volver a la camioneta

Señor2: ¿Qué pasa con la cabaña?

Señor1: al diablo la cabaña, súbete tengo todo los volúmenes de love live sin censura

Señor2: arranca esta por quería. Dijo apareciendo el auto como por arte de magia

 **Volviendo con Saitama**

Saitama: SIP, bastante equivalente

Tatsumaki: siento que hiciste algo tremendamente ilegal pero no voy a preguntar

En eso entra Genos a la habitación

Genos: sensei, he encontrado algo que podría interesarle

Saitama: ¿Qué?

Genos: realizaran una competencia de disfraces en la fiesta anual de hallowen de la asociación de héroes, pero es un conjunto en grupos de dos

Saitama: no me interesa

Genos: el ganador se lleva un trofeo

Saitama: no me interesa

Genos: y también se lleva una montaña de cupones en sopa de miso para un año

Saitama: me interesa

Tatsumaki: tienes aspiraciones pequeñas

Saitama: ¿Cómo tus pechos?

Tatsumaki:…..bien jugado

Saitama: ahora viene la pregunta ¿de qué me disfrazo?

Genos: pues yo me disfrazare de t 300 de terminator 2

Saitama: la vieja confiable

Tatsumaki: ¿de qué vas a disfrazarte? ¿De pobre?

Saitama: me ofendería si no fuera una de mis primeras opciones…pero no este año

En eso Saitama se acerca a la pared de del cuarto donde está colgado un afiche de dragón Ball

En eso el pelón quita el afiche y revela que detrás del afiche hay un cristal que dice

"rómpase en caso de hallowen"

Tatsumaki: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí?

Saitama: eso….se los explico después

Genos: ¿y alguien ha visto mi PC?

Saitama: y eso te lo digo mucho después

Y Saitama rompe el vidrio de un golpe para revelar que había un botón rojo

El pelón presiono un botón rojo y ahí comienza a salir un humo del suelo de la habitación y del suelo comienza ascender algo

Tatsumaki: ¿soy la única que se pregunta cómo y cuando fue que instalaste todo esto?

Genos: yo sigo preocupado por mi PC

¿Y qué era eso que salió del suelo?

Los sabrán en la siguiente parte

Si lo sé, soy un vago

Pero les reto a comentar que será lo que salga del piso de la habitación

Uff, que flojera

Ya no se quejen subiré la parte 2 el 29 de octubre de 2018

creo

Bye


	18. especial hallowen 7w7

¿Cómo están gente de xvideos?

Espérate, eso es de un youtuber

En fin supongo que les está yendo igual que siempre

En cuanto a mi sigue intentando convertir respirar en un deporte, así mi madre no me dirá que paso medio día escribiendo para un montón de extraños en internet sin hacer nada productivo

#respirarenlasolimpiadas

Y para no molestarlos con mi enorme falta de materia gris….

El capítulo de hoy que a la vez es el capitulo anterior que lo convertiría en una paradoja temporal de esas que te vuelan el seso

...

…

…

Mejor pasamos al fin

 **La decisión**

 **By: NIKINGk**

 **Especial hallowen parte dos**

El humo ya estaba esparcido por toda la habitación

Lo cual significaba dos cosas

1) que las alarmas de incendios no servían para una mier….

2) que no se veía ni madres en ese cuarto

Ah y una tercera

3) la Loli y el calvo se estaban muriendo por ingerir humo de presentación dramática

(Recuerden niños: cuando vallan a hacer una presentación dramática con humo misterioso…abran la ventana

Niki: yo soy Niki NIKINGk y apruebo este mensaje)

Que los tres tuvieron que salir de la habitación mientras el humo se dispersaba

Tatsumaki: te pasaste pinche calvo, por eso te la pasas pobre, todo te lo gastas en máquinas de humo y en remodelaciones absurdamente complicadas para la habitación. Acuso la Loli al pelón

Saitama: ¿Qué? , lo del compartimento secreto, ya estaba ahí cuando vine

Tatsumaki: ¿de quién rayos era ese cuarto antes? …un momento ¿cómo fue que descubriste ese cuarto si estaba escondido?

Saitama: umm….

 **Flash back**

Saitama estaba tranquilo caminado por la habitación cuando de pronto

Una moneda en el piso salvaje aparece

Saitama: oh vaya que suerte. Dijo el pelón mientras se agachaba para agarrar la moneda

Pero por accidente la empujo en vez de agarrarla y cayó por una grieta

Era el fin de la suerte de Saitama

Dijo el universo mientras se reía del pelón

Pero Saitama dijo

Saitama: no en mi guardia. Dijo antes de volar el suelo de un puñetazo

 **Fin del flash back**

Saitama: puede que tengas algo de razón con eso de por qué soy pobre. Dijo Saitama razonando

Tatsumaki: mira parece que el humo ya salió

Saitama: que bien, continuemos con la presentación

 **Volviendo a la habitación**

Saitama: aja, como decía antes de ser interrumpido…

Tatsumaki: por ti mismo. Dijo interrumpiendo a Saitama

Saitama: gracias por recordármelo. Dijo sarcástico

Tatsumaki: para que están los amigos. Respondió con una sonrisa burlona

Saitama: hablando de amigos ¿Dónde está Genos?

 **Mientras tanto en algún lugar super secreto**

Genos estaba amarrado a una silla con la cabeza cubierta con un saco de papas, de esos que se usan para meter las papas

(Se nota que soy muy inteligente ¿verdad?)

En eso viene alguien y le saca el saco de la cabeza

Entonces Genos puede ver a las criaturas más mortales y peligrosas del internet

¡Fuyoshis!

Fujoshi1: miren chicas despertó. Dijo esta avisando las demás

Fujoshi2: es tan guapo, me dan ganas de escribir un fanfic muy homosexual sobre el. Dijo mientras le salía un chorrito de sangre de la nariz

Genos: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es este lugar?... ¿y qué hace esa estatua del sensei y yo haciendo cosas indecorosas? dijo el cyborg viendo una estatua de hielo hecha a mano de él y Saitama haciendo cosas zukulentas

(Si lo sé tengo un concepto muy extraño de las fuyoshis)

Fujoshi1: veras querido Genos, nosotras somos fan tuyo

Genos: ok eso es normal

Fujoshis2: más bien somos fans tuyas mientras besas al pelón que tienes como sensei

Genos: ok eso no es normal

Fujoshis3: en fin, cuando vimos que tu apartamento se llenaba de humo ingresamos para secuestrarte y obligarte a que hagas cosas pervertidas con tu maestro. Dijo como si no fuera nada

Genos: ¿ya mencione que esto no es normal?

Fujoshi1: y… ¿Qué dices le das? O mejor dicho ¿te dan?

Genos: lo siento por ustedes pero entre el sensei y yo no existe ninguna relación romántica…ni existirá en un futuro cercano, lejano o mundos paralelos. Dijo el cyborg matando las esperanzas de las chicas

Fujoshi2: muy bien…si así va a ser, no digas que no te lo advertimos

Y después de decir eso la fuyoshi le conecto un cable USB a Genos

Genos: ¿Qué me están haciendo?

Fujoshi1: te vamos a reprogramar para modificar tus gustos

Genos: eso está mal en muchas formas

Fujoshis2: ya verás que te va a gustar

Fujoshi3: me muero por saber quién será el pasivo en su relación

Fujoshi2: todo este plan maligno me dejo con ganas de un yaoi ¿quieren ir a ver Yuri on ice mientras se reprograma?

Fujoshi1: siiiiiiiiii

Entonces todos se fueron de la habitación dejando a l pobre Genos

Genos: rayos debo escapar de aquí o esperar a que alguien venga. Dijo para si

¿?: Yo no contaría con eso último. Dijo una voz encima de Genos

Entonces el cyborg voltea hacia arriba y ve a dos personas cangando de cadenas una junto a la otra

Genos: ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

Sasuke: yo soy Sasuke y el tonto a mi lado es Naruto

Genos: ¿también los atraparon a ustedes?

Naruto: fue horrible, nos secuestraron de nuestras casas y luego nos obligaron a ver 50 horas de una película yaoi hard sin que pudiéramos parpadear

Sasuke: y ni hablar de cuando nos obligaron a bañarnos juntos

Genos: ¿Cuánto llevan aquí?

Naruto: por lo menos desde que termino nuestro anime, nadie nos ha venido a buscar así que te recomiendo que te pongas cómodo amigo robot vas a pasar un muy largo y homosexual tiempo aquí

En ese momento el procesador de Genos sintió el verdadero terror

Genos: ¡ayuda!

 **Fin del especial**

 **¿Qué?**

 **¿Qué era un especia de terror y me fui por las ramas?**

 **¿Qué no vieron a las fuyoshis? esas mujeres asustan hasta a las cucarachas**

 **¿Qué?**

 **¿Querían saber de que se iba a disfrazar Saitama?**

 **¿Qué el título del capítulo pasado les hizo pensar en que Saitama Iba a pedir dulces?**

 **Para esas preguntas les dejo un meme mental**

Como cuando el nuevo capítulo del fic no trata lo que quería

 **-la vida está llena de decepciones…-**

Pero recuerdas que eres el autor y los troleaste a todos

 **-para las otras personas-**

 **Bye prros**

 **Mientras con los fans del fanfic**

 **Fans: ¡HIJO DE PUT….**

 **FIN DEL CAP.**


	19. saitama vs el troll (menos epico)

Muy buenas mis nakamas del internet

He vuelto del mundo real a este plano virtual para seguirles contando las locuras de este Saitama de nombre pelón

Digo este pelón de nombre Saitama

Pero antes

Recomendación de la semana

Les seré sincero amigos al principio quería colocar a goblins slayer aquí pero aun estaba en emisión así que mejor le recomiendo otro

Y si se que recomendé supercampeones pero ese anime era un reboot del original supercampeones y ya casi que todos lo habían visto y por ello los spoiler de la nueva serie eran casi nulos

Pero goblin saber es una obra original y los spoiler te pueden llover así que lo dejo así

Y la recomendación de esta semana es…

Hellsing, un old school

Su misión si deciden aceptarla es seguir las aventuras de alucard que trabaja para la organización hellsing matando monstros y vampiros y nazis y humanos y un brujo…creo

¿Ya dije vampiros?

Bueno en fin si se dignan a verla les recomiendo que comiencen por hellsing ultímate, tiene mejor animación y es más fiel al manga

Y con eso concluye la recomendación de esta semana

Ahora llega la continuación de este desastre llamado fic

La decisión: capitulo ¿16?... ¿15?...la verdad no llevo la cuenta y me da mucha flojera revisar para saber en que capitulo estoy

En fin este capítulo se llama

 **Saitama vs el troll del internet**

Y comenzamos

…

…

…

Se podía ver a nuestros protagonistas en la sala del comedor de la asociación de héroes conversando de su alocado viaje a las veg… digo cuidad w

Saitama:….y al final nos escapamos en un taxi , pero resulto que era el mismo tipo al que le habíamos robado el taxi en la mañana así que tuvimos que aguantarnos todo el viaje escuchando como se quejaba de que los extranjeros les robaban los empleos . Explico Saitama a fubuki

Fubuki: déjame ver si entendí , ¿solo estuvieron fuera tres días y pusieron media cuidad w de cabeza por que tomaron un refresco raro que contenía medicamento(toma aire) y al final todo resulto en una igualmente de ridícula búsqueda para encontrar a mi hermana donde tuvieron que vestirse como gente de los 80 entrar en un club de stippease soportar a un taxista xenofóbico , recuperar el cuerpo de Genos(toma aire) y todo para que al final encontraran a mi hermana en una fábrica de dulces y por ello la tengo que llevar al dentista para que le saque todas las caries que le produjo comer tantos dulces? . Pregunto la chica resumiendo básicamente todo lo ocurrido en capítulos pasados

Saitama: es un buen resumen de lo que paso .por cierto ¿al final como termino la boda de tu prima?

Fubuki: qué bueno que no vinieron, fue todo un caos, resulta que un kaiju destruyo parte de la iglesia mientras se casaban, y al final resulto que el pastel era de chocolate y mi prima era alérgica al chocolate

Saitama: un error clásico

Fubuki: en fin, te traje el pastel, nadie quiso comerlo después de que mi prima lo tirara al piso, discúlpame si tiene algo de pelos de alfombras. Se disculpo la esper dándole pastel

Saitama: como un sabio hombre dijo una vez: **"aprovecha el bug".** Dijo el pelón mientras toma el pastel

Saitama: ummm, los pelos de la alfombra le dan un sabor único. Comento el pelón saboreando el pastel

Fubuki: Jajaja eres único Saitama, ¿quieres acompañarme a llevar a Tatsumaki al dentista? quizás necesitemos que la sujetes suele ponerse algo violenta. Dijo Tatsumaki al pelón

Saitama: no puedo, tengo que llevar a Genos a que el doctor kuseno, intentaremos saber quién es ese troll que anda creando actualizaciones dañinas…además…la tienes bien inmovilizada. Dijo el pelón señalando a la Loli quien se encontraba totalmente sujetada por una camisa de fuerza y tenía las manos y los pies esposados, una mordaza y lo que parecía ser un casco de realidad virtual

Saitama: ¿Qué onda con el casco? , no sabía que ha tu hermana le decían kirito

Fubuki: cache esa referencia, aunque en verdad el casco es para evitar que use sus poderes para destruir el consultorio del dentista

Saitama: ¿venden esas madres? ¡Quiero tres! …las veces que pude usarlo y haber evitado que destruyera mi casa

Fubuki: no te creas tuve que romper mi cochinito para poder comprarlo

Saitama: yo también sé lo que es romper un cochinito. Dijo mientras le salía una lágrima

Fubuki: bueno me voy. Nos vemos después. Se despidió la esper mientras se llevaba a su hermana

Saitama: bien, es la hora de cazar troll. Dijo Saitama haciendo pose épica a lo jojo

Y mientras el pelón conversaba con fubuki sus amigos héroes que estaban en el fondo de la habitación se quedaban viendo como hacia la pose

Atomicsamurai: ¿eso es una referencia a jojo?

King: ¿soy el único que siente que cuando Saitama a parece nosotros somos ignorados?

Mumen: ¿de qué te quejas? , a mi me han olvidado los últimos 5 episodios

King: ¿y tu quien eres?

Mumen:…. ¿tienes algo de clorox?

 **Mientras tanto en la Saitama cueva**

El pelón revisaba su computadora revisando los memes que le habían pasado por "punchtagram"

(N/a: créanme si pudiera pagar los derechos de autor lo haría)

Saitama: "when dicen que van a sacer segunda temporada de tu anime, but ya va a terminar el año y no sacan nada"

Saitama: **esos bastardos me mintieron.** Leía el meme el pelón

Saitama: se mamo. Dijo el pelón

En eso entra Genos

Genos: maestro ¿a qué hora me va a llevar para que el doctor kuseno?

Saitama: oh cierto se me había olvidado, al pelón móvil

 **5 minutos después**

Saitama: 1 pasaje para discapacitado por favor. Dijo Saitama al chofer del autobús

Chofer: ¿otra vez tu? , ya es la decimoquinta vez esta semana, te dije que ser calvo no es una discapacidad, te hace feo pero no es una discapacidad verdadera

Saitama: estamos en el 2018, si miss España puede tener nepe yo puedo ser discapacitado

Chofer: diablos está bien, súbete, como odio a estos milenials, ya no puedes decir nada sin molestar a nadie ¿para esto luche en la guerra?

(N/A: todos estamos decepcionados de esta sociedad)

Una vez lograron superar el obstáculo que representaba el chofer fueron en dirección al laboratorio del profesor kuseno

" **ding dong"**

(N/A: les comente que me nominaron a los fics awards por mejores efecto especiales en una obra de ficción…XDXDXDXD)

El doctor kuseno abre la puerta

Kuseno: ¿Genos? ¿Pelón?

Saitama: que soy Saitama. Se queja el pelón

Kuseno: me da igual, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Genos: doctor kuseno necesitamos pedirle un favor

Kuseno: por última vez, ¡ya les dije que no puedo eliminar todo el yaoi que hay en internet sobre ustedes! , ¡Literalmente es demasiado!

Saitama: ¡demonios! , ahí se va mi mejor opción…pero eso no era. Queremos saber si puede localizar al tipo que anda creando actualizaciones falsas para ir a cazarlo. Dijo Saitama

Kuseno: si claro suena como algo totalmente legal

 **Una vez dentro de la casa**

Genos estaba conectado a la computadora del doctor kuseno

Saitama: no puede ser. Dijo Saitama sorprendido

Kuseno: ¿Qué pasa?

Saitama: ¿es una PC máster race? .pregunta viendo la computadora

Kuseno: oh si, deberías ver como corre los juegos de alta resolución

(N/A: que no se note que quiero una eh, que no se note)

Kuseno: al parecer el virus estaba creado con el fin de hacer que los robots que descargaran la actualización se volvieran contra sus amos, por suerte para nosotros quien sea que allá creado el virus no tenía suficiente experiencia con esto y lo programo para que actuaran de forma errática, eso o tiene un canal de **punchtube** donde sube videos de pranks con robot lo cual tendría más sentido

Saitama: ¿Qué las maquinas se revelen contra sus amos? Ese bastardo seguro es fan de terminator

Saitama: puede reparar lo que le hizo a Genos, el tipo de cuidad w hizo bastante pero no lo resolvió completamente

Kuseno: claro solo hay que hacer como cuando la tele se pone rara

Y después de decir eso le da un golpe a Genos y la PC dice

PC: programa restablecido

Saitama: debí haber pensado eso, bueno ya esta hay algo que le quería pedir

Kuseno: ¿quieres que cambie el botón de encendido del pezón?

Saitama: y asegúrese de ponerlo en un lugar menos gay por favor no quiero darle más cuerda a las fuyoshis. Pidió Saitama con amabilidad

Kuseno: si me acuerdo que estaba borracho cuando hice esto. Dijo refiriéndose al boten de encendido

 **Ya después de haber desinstalado el programa y movido el botón de encendido**

Kuseno: bien eso sería todo, ahora busquemos al que creo al virus dijo este revisando su PC

5 segundos después

Kuseno: ya lo encontré. Aviso el doctor

Saitama: eso fue rápido, ¿Qué hizo? ¿Rastreo el código fuente? , ¿Triangulo la posición? ¿Jaqueo los satélites del f.b.i?

Kuseno: no pues resulto que el tipo si tenía un canal en punchtube

Saitama se cae para atrás estilo anime

Kuseno: el pobre idiota apenas tien suscriptores y juro vengarse del inetrnet y abandono su canal ….para retomarlo 2 dias despes con videos minecraft

Saitama: ¿un niño rata? Esto es mas grave de lo que parece , debo detenerlo antres de que destruya el internet

Kuseno: tampoco es para tanto , basta con que denuniemos su canal a punchtube y ellos l cerraran

En eso kuseno presiona un bton y el canal del tipo desaparece

(n/a: mencione que este fic esta basado en hechos reales)

Saitama: umm , no se por que pero parecía que iba a ser mas difícil

En ese momento la luz se va y saimaa emepieza a alumbrar con su nokia

(n/A: con lo pobre que es no me sorprendería si tueviera un telefon o ladrilo)

Kuseno: ¿eso es un nokia del 2001?

Saitama: no me jusgue , sin los kaijus no nos pagan lo suficiente

Kuseno: si claro

En ese momento sale una notificación en la pc del doctor

Saitama: ¿Cómo le llegan notitificaciones si la electricidad se ha ido junto con el wify?

Kuseno: no es algo que un usuario de una pc común pueda entender

Saitama: el rico siempre humillando al pobre

Kuseno: si lo que digas calvito , en fin resulta que el niño rata haqueo la cuidad entera y ahora esta haciendo un especial de su únicos 5 videos para solo puean verlo a el

Saitama: ¿y como le van a prestar atención si todos no tienen internet? O mas importante aun ¿Cómo le hizo para hackear la cuidad? ¿acaso asi de debil es el sistema? ¿en que rayos se gastan mis impuestos?

Kuseno: ya abra tiempo para ess respuestas , ahora tenemos que encarganos del pinche troll

Saitama: creo que tengo una idea , ¿puedes regresar el internet?

Kuseno: si ¿por?

Saitama:…

 **30 minutos despues**

Se puede ver al troll en su cueva o mejor dicho su habitación da igual ambas están igual de sucias

Troll: pronto todos en el mundo se quedaran sin nada que hacer debido a que esta generación es muy vaga parfa jugar un pinche uego de mesa ,y entonces entraran en motin contra el gobierno y despues de que se destruya la sociedad pues…..la verda no he llegado tan lejos

En eso le llega una notificación en su pc

Troll: ¿pero que? , se supone que no hay internet en ingun otro lugar ademas de mi casa , lo cual explica por que nadie esta viendo el especial de mi video ,no pensé bien esto

Troll: ¿Qué?

En la pantalla del pc (de muy mala calidad) salia el pelon favorio de todos en el cuarto de genos en la asociación de héroes

Saitama: hola gente de punchtube, yo soy "elpeloncitofeliz" y este es mi directo en respuesta del que hizo el troll , quiero decirles que el ineternet ha vuelto debido a que mi amigo el profesor kuseno se las arreglo para arreglarlo y ahora he tomado el control de toda la tranmision y reto al troll a una pelea de puchtubers y mientras el muy idiota sale de su casa , aquí les dejo 32 horas de todas las veces que se hirió Atomicsamurai esta semana , disfruntelo

Y seguido de eso se puso un video donde podíamos ver a atomic samurái siendo herido por todo tipo de situaciones comicas

Troll: ese tonto , va a ver lo que es bueno . dijo saliendo de su casa para ir a pelear contra Saitama

Pero se olvido de algo muy impotante

Los troll no resisten la luz del sol

Troll: ¡maldicion! Dijo mientras quedaba petrificado para siempre

 **Y mientras en donde esta Saitama**

Saitama: y asi niños es como se arreglan las cosas en ineternet

 **Fin del cap**

 **Si yo tampoco se que me fume para hacer este cap**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	20. ova de navidad

Hola mis hermanos del internet

¿Cómo les va en estas épocas navideñas?

¿Les trajeron el juego que tanto querían?

¿O acaso les compraron las siempre confiables medias/calcetines como sea que le llamen en tu país?

La verdad es que odio usar medias prefiero no usarlas si es posible

Y ese fue el dato inútil de este capitulo

A si hace como uno o dos capítulos dije que iba a mencionar un comentario que me hicieron

Originalmente iba a poner el comentario junto con el nombre del que lo hizo

Pero ahora carezco de internet y no quiero esperar a que llegue de nuevo para escribir así que resumiré

Lo que decía el comentario era una descripción perfecta de lo que el fic representa

Una comedia boba basada en otra comedia un poco más seria

Aunque la verdad no lo cree específicamente para que fuera así es muy divertido cuando alguien realiza un análisis aunque sea básico sobre algo que te gusta

Y a mí me gustan las comedias

Así que les agradezco por leer mi "comedia accidental" por llamarlo de manera científica

Pondré el nombre de la persona que hizo el comentario al final para que puedan ir a leerlo

Y ahora la recomendación de este cap.

La verdad como es navidad quería poner algún anime que tratara temas invernales o algo así

Pero la verdad es que no me conozco ninguno

Así que les daré uno que me estoy viendo

Es un slice of life

Creo que se escribe así

Se llama danna ga nani wo itteiru ka wakaranai ken

Es medio cómico y viene cargado de referencias a diestra y siniestra de esas que tanto me gustan

La trama va de una pareja de recién casados un otaku una salary woman

Cada capítulo es como de 5 minutos y tiene dos temporadas de 13 capítulos cada una por lo que te lo puedes ver en una hora

Aunque no se fíen, soy pésimo en matemáticas

Es bueno para pasar el rato además esas referencias enserio valen la pena

Y ahí termina la recomendación de la semana

Bien ya que hice las bromas y hábitos habituales

Comencemos

La decisión

Ova 3: especial de navidad

Se podría observar la caída de nieve sobre toda la cuidad

Esto también incluiría donde se hospedaba nuestro increíble calvo favorito

Y se preguntaran

¿Qué hace el calvo número 1 de todo el planeta en estas épocas?

La respuesta es….

 **ACHOOO**

Intentar sobrevivir

 **En la habitación de Saitama**

Saitama: ay siento como si me hubieran molido a palos. Dice un Saitama recostado en su cama con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y una caja de pañuelos al lado

Tatsumaki: oye al que lo muelen a palos en casi todo el anime es a Genos. Reclama la tabla

Fubuki: no entiendo. Dijo la mujer de Las **"tramas"**

 **(Si es que me entienden)**

Tatsumaki: no es gran misterio, literal, solo sirve de saco de boxeo de casi todos los villanos que parecen en el anime

Fubuki: eso no, me refiero a cómo fue que Saitama se enfermo ¿Qué no era técnicamente indestructible, con un cuerpo perfecto y todo el asunto?

Saitama comenzó a recordar

 **Flash back dos días antes**

Saitama caminaba por el parque público llevando un abrigo que compro (en una oferta) hace poco en internet

Saitama: normalmente no siento frio pero este abrigo era una oferta así que no me pude resistir. Dijo ablando solo

Niño: oka-chan* ¿Por qué ese hombre habla consigo mismo?

Mama: no lo mires hijo seguramente la edad le dejo senil. Dijo agarrando a su hijo

Saitama: que este calvo no quiere decir que este viejo

Mama: quizás pero para llevar ese suéter hay que estar loco. Dijo antes de irse

Saitama: pfff, los productos de internet son buenos

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo**

Un científico buscaba algo en su closet

Científico: ¿cariño has visto mi suéter favorito? Pregunto a su esposa

Esposa: vendí esa basura por internet. Explico la esposa

Científico: pero era mi suéter favorito lo usaba hasta en el trabajo

Esposa: si y por eso olía tan raro ¿exactamente que le cayó encima?

Científico: no era nada, solo unos cuantos chocolates, algo de miel y unos cuantos químicos de alto riesgo

Esposa: ¿debería preocuparme por una demanda?

Científico: nah las ventas de internet son como cuando tus amigos bromistas te pasan un link extraño nunca sabes si trae gemidos, así que te pone audífonos por si acaso

(N/a: no me ha pasado pero si conozco algunos que si)

Científico: aunque las posibilidades de que ese suéter cause daño a su nuevo usuario es solo si fuera clavo viviera en Japón, estuviera en contacto directo con una Loli, una pechugona, un cyborg y fuera pobre

Esposa: no creo que exista tal persona

 **Volviendo con Saitama**

Saitama caminaba por el parque hasta que encontró un puesto de helados que estaba hasta el tope de personas

Lo cual no sería raro si no fuera por que estaban en navidad y lo que menos que querías era algo frio

Saitama se acerco

Saitama: oye amigo ¿Cómo es que está vendiendo tantos helados si hace tanto frio? Pregunto al heladero

Heladero: no lo sé tú dime. Dijo imitando al meme

Saitama: capte esa referencia, en fin dame un helado

Heladero: claro son 1000 yenes

Saitama: ¿Qué? pero si son helados comunes

Heladero: es la inflación amigo todo se hace más caro

Saitama: estúpido gobierno, quizás no tiene la culpa, pero igual estúpido gobierno

Heladero: ¿va a comprar el helado o no?

Saitama: no lo sé, tú dime. Dijo Saitama referenciando al meme

Después eso el pelón se sentó en un banco cercano

Saitama: no tengo dinero pero igual quería helado, creo que es hora de una consulta a mi vieja confiable

Después de decir eso el pelón saco de su bolsillo un pequeño libro que tenia escrito en la portada

Manual del tacaño con ilustraciones (pero a blanco y negro y hechas por esclavos chinos para ahorrar en gastos)

(N/A: no se ustedes, pero quiero ese libro)

Saitama comenzó a leer buscando una solución a su dilema

Seguía leyendo tal manuscrito con sabiduría cósmica hasta que por fin dio con una frase que creyó se ajustaba a su problema

" **si la vida te da limones, véndelos a un incauto por el doble de precio y cómprate una limonada"**

Saitama: umm, creo que ya sé qué hacer

 **5 minutos después**

Saitama: helados, compren sus helados. Avisaba el ahora vestido de heladero Saitama

El pelón de algún lado había sacado un carrito de helados y tenía un cartel que se notaba hecho a mano que decía

" **heladitos el pelón"**

Enconches viene el heladero de antes

Heladero: ¿es enserio? ¿No tienes dinero para los helados pero si para un puesto de helado?

Saitama: ummm

 **Flash back de lo que paso en esos 5 minutos**

Saitama fue a un chatarrero a buscar un carrito de helados en bajo costo

Y encontró uno muy feo, lo cual significaba económico

Entonces vino el chatarrero

Chatarrero: le advierto señor ese carrito de helados es peligroso tres ratas murieron ahí y creo que alguien dio a luz encima de el

Saitama: te doy un limón que me encontré en el piso de camino aquí

Chatarrero: echo

 **Fin del flash back**

Saitama: digamos que tengo buen ojo para las ofertas

Heladero: ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste licencia para vender helados en esa chatarra? pareciera que dos ratas hubieran muerto en ella

Saitama: de hecho fueron tres

Heladero: ¿Qué?

Saitama: nada pero digamos que tengo algo que otras personas no tienen

Heladero: ¿calvicie?

Saitama: si pero también cuento con un cyborg que puede generar documentación falsa

Heladero: pues si es útil

Heladero: pero aun necesitarías donde comprar la formula de los helados y no venden hasta enero

Saitama: ¿formula? Mis helados son naturales

Heladero: ¿naturales? ¿Los haces de fruta o qué?

Saitama: ¿fruta? Pregunto extrañado el pelón mientras metía nieve del piso en el carrito de helados y luego les ponía colorante

Heladero: nadie es tan tonto para tomarse eso

Entonces llega un personaje genérico

Personaje: umm, ¿estos helados son saludables?

Saitama: claro

Personaje: ¿Por qué parece que los saco del piso?

Saitama: son helados extranjeros

Personaje: solo preguntaba por cortesía, te vi meter la nieve del piso al carrito

Saitama: ¿tienes evidencia contundente?

Personaje: no

Saitama: entonces no lo hice

Personaje: eso tiene sentido para mi deme tres helados

Y en menos de 5 minutos ya había una larga fila para comprar helados

Heladero: ok puedes engañar al porcentaje de la población que no tiene cerebro pero no podrás contra lo que si lo tienen

Saitama: ¿estás retándome? Pregunto haciendo la pose del meme

(N/a: creo que a estas alturas del fic ya he dejado en claro mi amor por los memes)

Entonces Saitama pega un silbido y de inmediato Genos aparece de la nada junto con el con un altavoz en la mano

Saitama toma el altavoz y dice

Saitama: ¡escuchen gente, a partir de ahora cualquiera que compre 10 helados se llevara un autógrafo de el héroe clase s Genos!

Entonces una ola de gente se junta en la fila para comprar helado

 **10 minutos de venta después**

Saitama: y ese era el ultimo .dijo entregando el ultimo helado al último cliente

Heladero definitivamente acabo de perder la fe en la humanidad

Saitama: no exageres, además no es como si la nieve supiera tan mal. Dijo tomando un poco de nieve del piso para comerla

Heladero: ¿sabes? He oído que si comes nieve del piso te puedes enfermar

Saitama: nah tengo sistema inmunológico.

Y se metió la nieve a la boca

Normalmente no hubiera pasado nada por que es Saitama y el no lo mata nada

Pero debido a que llevaba el abrigo los sistemas inmunológicos del pelón bajaron un 1 %

Igual que esos jabones que solo matan 99% de todas la bacterias

El único virus que vivió lo suficiente como enfermar a Saitama fue el de la gripe

Pero claro el nunca lo supo

 **Fin del flash back**

Saitama: no lo sé…pero seguro es culpa del gobierno

Tatsumaki: definitivamente debes dejar de ver el canal de política con samurái atomic

Fubuki: al final solo es una gripe, no puede ser tan malo, solo hay que darle jugo de naranja

Saitama: **ACHOOO**

Estornudo Saitama y todo el edificio tembló

Tatsumaki: ¿decías?

Fubuki: umm, quizás requerimos de ayuda médica profesional, antes de que termines causando un terremoto

Saitama levanto la mano

Fubuki: y no Saitama, no vamos a buscar un doctor en línea

Saitama: solo decía

 **Más tarde en el hospital**

Doctor: bien y con eso debería bastar. Dijo dándoles unas pastillas a Saitama

El pelón se las tomo todas de golpe y de inmediato cayo dormido

Fubuki: que efectivo. Señalo la chica

Genos: calculo que el sensei se encuentra en sueño rem

(N/A: y no, no es rem del anime re: zero, sueño rem es cuando es cuando duermes profundamente o algo así búsquenlo en internet)

Tatsumaki: supongo que sí está dormido los estornudos no deben ser un problema, aunque es la primera vez que veo que se trata la gripe así

Doctor: ¿gripe?

Fubuki: umm

Tatsumaki…

Genos: procesando

Fubuki: ¡le dio la medicina equivocada!

Doctor: oigan no es mi culpa ustedes llegaron flotando y entraron por la ventana

Fubuki: te dije que teníamos que caminar

Tatsumaki: caminar es para pájaros

Genos: ¿Por qué no reviso los síntomas de Saitama-sensei antes de medicarlo?

Doctor: es que hay una especie de pandemia en la cuidad, al parecer algún idiota vendía helados defectuosos en el parque literalmente casi toda la cuidad tiene una diarrea y vómitos constantes y aun peor

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué puede ser peor?

Doctor: se han dado casos de gente que oye reggaetón

Fubuki: aquí en Japón, imposible

(N/A: odio el reggaetón)

Tatsumaki: ¿Quién habrá sido ese idiota?

Saitama se removió entre sueños

Genos: ¿Qué le pasara a Saitama sensei?

Doctor: su "peloniciado" amigo se quedara dormido por un largo rato

(N/A: "peloniciado", me morí de la risa cuando lo escribí)

Fubuki: ¿Cómo cuanto? Pregunto la pelinegra

Doctor: ummm, como lo que resta de este fic. Dijo viendo el reloj en su muñeca

Tatsumaki: tampoco s tanto. Opina la esper Loli

Doctor: bueno si pero debido a que la epidemia de los helados era tan extraña tuvimos que hacer un pedido especial para poder combatir la enfermedad

Genos: ¿a qué se refiere?

Doctor: pues tuvimos que pedir medicamento a una fabrica naturalista que hace sus medicamentos con hierbas "mágicas", hongos "milagrosos" y una especie de rana psicotrópica

Tatsumaki: básicamente me está diciendo que Saitama va a alucinar como estadounidense promedio en la década de los 70 y 80

Doctor: eso es un poco racista pero si

Fubuki: me pregunto con que estará soñando….

 **Mientras en la mente de Saitama**

….

….

.7w7…

(UwU)….

….

….

Saitama abría los ojos lentamente

Al parecer se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión solitaria y vacía

Saitama: ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? pregunto al vacio

Saitama: ¿Por qué parece que estoy en el escenario de una película de terror indie? , a mi ni siquiera me gustan las mansiones, son muy grandes y cuestan un montón limpiarlas y ni hablar de los impuestos. Decía para sí solo

En ese momento a Saitama lo segó una luz poderosa que salió de la nada

Saitama: oh no son los aliens, sabía que comprar esas propiedades en la luna me traería problemas

¿?: ¿Si sabes que esas cosas son una estafa verdad?

Saitama: ¿esa voz? ¿Acaso es…?

Saitama: ¿Loli eres tú?

Tatsumaki: yo no soy una Loli. Se quejo Tatsumaki haciendo parar la luz que enceguecía a Saitama

Saitama: no pensé que en verdaderamente daría gusto verte algún día ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Y es que la Loli….dijo Tatsumaki llevaba puesto unos harapos feos que parecían que los había echo con un costal de papas

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué te vas a burlar? Pregunto enojada

Saitama: aunque he visto vagabundo con más sentido de la moda que tu yo también sé lo que es ser pobre

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué?

Saitama: no tengas miedo Loli, dame un abrazo y seamos felices n nuestra miserable y nada adinerada existencia. Dijo intentando abrazar a Tatsumaki

Tatsumaki: guárdate tus abrazos calvos, por que no soy pobre y tampoco soy Tatsumaki

Saitama: ¿Qué eres una hermana perdida?

Tatsumaki: no cabeza de huevo, soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas

Saitama: un momento, el autor esta haciendo eso de contar una historia navideña clásica pero solo cambiando los personajes para evitar pagar el copyright o crear una original

Tatsumaki: era lo más barato

 **Producciones NIKINGk presenta**

 **En colaboración la imaginación de Saitama**

 **Los fantasmas del calvo**

Saitama: ¿y me dicen tacaño?

Tatsumaki: si y bastante, tu codicia y tu tacañería han hecho que casi toda la cuidad le de diarrea arruinando la navidad y además quedaste en una especie de coma alucinógeno por la esencia de ranas psicotrópicas en las pastillas

Saitama: ¿Qué?

Tatsumaki: nada

Saitama: es por lo de los helados, ya deberían saber que comer cosas de la calle tiene sus riesgos, yo los descubro cuando me comí ese sushi en la gasolinera

Tatsumaki: primero que nada… que asco, segundo tu estúpido orgullo tacaño te ciega de lo que realmente significa la navidad

Saitama: ¿navidad? ¿Qué no era que debías enseñarme sobre no verde helados defectuosos?

Tatsumaki: no porque es un especial navideño y si te dejo ir no tendríamos trama

Saitama: tiene sentido

Tatsumaki: no, no lo tiene}

Saitama: si

Tatsumaki: en fin ¡prepárate pelón! Te llevare a un viaje a tus navidades pasadas

Saitama: viaje gratis. Quizás esta alucinación no sea tan mala

Entonces el espacio donde estaba Saitama empezó a cambia y tomar la apariencia de un departamento promedio de Japón

Tatsumaki: este era tu casa, parece sacada de un sitcom

Saitama: mi familia no tenía mucho dinero

Tatsumaki: ¿Dónde están los adornos navideños? Se supone que estamos en una navidad pasada

Saitama: ay están .dijo el pelón señalando lo que era una rama en una maceta junto a una linterna semi rota que alumbraba y se apagaba a intervalos regulares

Tatsumaki: ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Saitama: es el árbol de navidad junto con las luces navideñas

Tatsumaki: tenía un chiste cruel preparado, pero creo que prefiero guardármelo. Dijo Tatsumaki mirando a otro lado

Saitama: no esta tan mal. Se defendió el pelón

En eso suena como si abriera una puerta para volver a cerrarse después y se oyen las voces de dos personas caminando en el pasillo

Una era la de un niño

Tatsumaki: ¿ese es…?

Saitama: ah sí me acuerdo ese día

En eso un pequeño Saitama se aparece por la puerta que conecta con el pasillo y pregunta en voz alta

Saitama: mama ¿Qué vamos a comer en la cena?

Mama: lo mismo que los otros 364 días del año arroz con curry. Respondió una voz de mujer desde la cocina

Saitama: ok

Y en eso el Saitama adulto dice

Saitama: valla como extraño tener cabello

En eso se voltea y se da cuenta de que esta totalmente solo y hay una nota en el piso

El pelón toma la nota y lee

"tuve que ir a un bar para ahogar mis penas

Firma Tatsumaki"

Saitama: ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?

 **Mientras en el bar dentro de la imaginación de Saitama**

La Loli se emborracha mientras unas cataratas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos de forma cómica

Tatsumaki: fue tan triste

Y en eso se acerca un mesero y pregunta

Mesero: ¿señorita va a pedir algo de comer? El especial de hoy será arroz con curri

Y entonces Tatsumaki se pone a llorar más fuerte

 **Volviendo con Saitama**

El pelón de alguna forma se las había arreglado para volver a la misión abandonada

Saitama: bueno por lo menos tengo una mansión aunque sea imaginaria

En eso una luz vuelve a enceguecer al pelón

Saitama: ¡ahg! Mis ojos, el seguro de vida de la asociación de héroe no paga octalmólogos. Se quejo el pelón

Y cuando por fin abre los ojos

Logra ver a una fubuki vestida con un traje muy revelador de santa clos

Fubuki: ah Saitama no es que me este quejando, pero podrías imaginarme con mas ropa, tengo algo de frio. Pidió apenada la esper mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos

Saitama: umm no lo sé ¿me costara dinero?

Fubuki: ¡es ropa imaginaria!

Saitama: solo decía

Y para desgracias de muchos pubertos Tatsumaki ahora vestía un conjunto más presentable a todo público fubuki. Muy bien ya que estoy presentable te diré que soy el fantasmas de las navidades presentes y tú has sido un calvo muy malo

Saitama: no estoy calvo soy discapacitado capilar

Fubuki: a lo que vamos

En eso la habitación donde estaba Saitama se cambio a la habitación del hospital donde estaba dormido

De hecho Saitama se podía ver a si mismo dormido en la cama

Mientras sus amigos estaban haciendo una especie de barricada con cosas de loa habitación mientras el doctor sujetaba la puerta de alguna cosa que intentaba entrar

Saitama: ¿Cómo es que puedo ver esto si se supone que estoy dormido?

Fubuki: no lo sé, soy un producto de tu imaginación

Saitama: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Fubuki: ah sí, resulta que los helados dejaron un efecto secundario aparte de la diarrea y ahora todos los enfermos se comportan como infectados del letf for dead

En eso se oyen golpes fuertes en la puerta

Tatsumaki: oh no, ¡ahí viene los tank!

En eso dos tipos bien musculosos derriban la puerta

Saitama: ¿esos son los hermanos top tank?

Fubuki: brillante juego de palabras ¿verdad?

Saitama: yo espera una wicht

(N/a: si entendiste las referencias tienes mis respetos)

Fubuki: ¿estás listo para aprender tu lección?

Saitama: no tan rápido, nosotros no estaríamos aquí si me hubieras hecho caso y hubiéramos buscado un doctor en línea así hubiéramos evitados que nuestros compañeros no tendrían que estar siendo invadidos por zombis con diarrea

Fubuki: ummm, me voy a ver a Tatsumaki. Dijo desapareciendo

Saitama: Saitama 1 y…. ¿Saitama 0? Esto de pelear contra tu propia imaginación es confuso

 **Mientras en el bar de la imaginación de Saitama**

Fubuki entro a la bar y unos brazos de lo Loli la rodearon en una varazo

Fubuki: ¿Tatsumaki? ¿Estás llorando?

Tatsumaki: ¡arroz con curry fubuki! ¡Arroz con curry! Dijo entre llantos mientras hundía su cabeza dentro de los pechos de su hermana

Fubuki: ¿Qué?

 **Volviendo con Saitama**

Saitama: me he visto tantas parodias de esta película que se perfectamente que falta el tipo del futuro, ¿podemos apurarnos? Tengo cosas que hacer. Dijo en voz alta el pelón

En eso se le aparece Genos delante del el vistiendo un traje de aluminio puro

Saitama: ¿Genos por que estás haciendo un cosplay del hombre de hojalata?

Genos: estoy disfrazado de un robot sensei ya sabe por qué soy del futuro

Saitama: ¿Genos?

Genos: ¿si sensei?

Saitama: tú ya eres mitad robot

Genos: ….

Saitama:…..

Genos:…..

Saitama: UwU

Genos:…..

Saitama:…

Genos::…

Saitama: sácame de aquí. Pidió el pelón

Genos: pero debe aprender la lección

Saitama: créeme ya aprendí la lección

Genos: ¿enserio?

Saitama: si aprendí que los hospitales de esta ciudad son una….

 **Devuelta a la realidad**

Saitama despertaba y lo primero que observaba era a amigos parados en una pose heroica encima de una pila de personas inconscientes

Saitama: tengo el presentimiento que jugaron left. for dead

Tatsumaki: ninguna dicho me va a clavar sus garras hoy

Fubuki: y ¿Saitama soñaste algo bueno mientras estabas en coma?

Saitama: si y de echo aprendí una lección valiosa aparte de que este hospital es un peligro publico

Genos: ¿aprendió a no vender helados en carritos del chatarrero?

Saitama: ¿Qué? No, aprendí que no debo comer sushi de la gasolinera

Tatsumaki: algo es algo

Saitama: ¿quieren ir por chocolate caliente? Yo invito

Fubuki: ¿tu invitando algo?

Genos: error 404

Tatsumaki: es un milagro de navidad

Saitama: (lo que no saben es que use sus tarjetas de crédito para pagar la cuenta del hospital)

Y por fin Saitama aprecio el verdadero significado de la navidad

¿Qué la familia es lo importante?

¡No!

Aprendió que las ranas son alucinógenas

Y eso niño es el verdadero significado de la navidad

 **Fin**

 **Feliz navidad chicos, ojala el año que viene no sea tan put mente jodid0 como este año**

 **Uff**

 **Una recomendación sorpresa antes de irme**

 **Apenas hace unas horas me acabo de leer uno de los mejores mangas que he leído en toda mi vida**

 **Se llama**

 **kyou no cerberus**

 **Es un harem de ciencia ficción muy cómico**

 **Se los recomiendo un montón**

 **Si quieren darle una probada está disponible en la aplicación para celulares manga world**

 **Enserio vale la pena si te gusta la comedia**

 **Y con eso me despido hasta el próximo año**

 **Dejen sus rewiens**

 **Bye**


	21. el ultimo kaiju

¿Qué onda?

Reportándome después de un tiempo de hibernación

Con ello me refiero a mi computadora en hibernación

Luz eléctrica

¿La razón?

Una semana entera sin luz eléctrica

Fue lo peor que pude haber en mi vida de friki

Y como mi computadora es de descarga rápida apenas pude escribir

Pero ya volví mis amigos, con el último capítulo de esta mini aventura en ciudad w mejor dejo de hablar tantas estupideces sobres las desgracias de mi vida y pasamos a lo bueno

 **La decisión**

 **By: Niki NIKINGk**

 **Capitulo 16: lolicidio parte 3**

Ya había anochecido en la cuidad y esta se estaba iluminando de luces neón y letreros de lugares indecentes que no puedo mencionar sin tener que subir la clasificación del fic

(Ya saben por la "inocencia" de los niños

Como si los niños de ahora fueran inocentes

PFFFF

Literalmente tienen más hentay que yo en toda mi biblioteca XDXDXDXDXD)

En fin en medio de todo ese caos se podían ver como unas personas encapuchadas se acercaban a un callejón oscuro mientras cargaba un saco ella espalda

En eso al final del callejón estaba una enorme puerta de metal

Los encapuchados se acercaron rápidamente la puerta y dieron tres toques

"toc, toc, toc"

En la puerta se abrió una pequeña parte donde se asomaron unos ojos de un tipo que estaba atrás de la puerta

Tipo: ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

Encapuchado1: nico nico nii.

Entonces la puerta se abre y los encapuchados pasan cargando el saco

En eso llegan a una sala que se encuentra en el interior donde esta un tipo junto a una camilla

¿?: ¿Trajeron lo acordado? pregunto el sospechoso sujeto

En eso uno de los encapuchados pasa adelante con un portafolio

El encapuchado abre el portafolio y el tipo sospechoso mira lo que está dentro del portafolio y pone una aterradora sonrisa

¿?: Si, es lo acordado

Encapuchado: ¿Dónde quiere el paquete?

¿?: Mientras no sea su paquete donde sea

Encapuchado: más vale que eso no haya sido una referencia a un chiste yaoi

¿?: ¿Qué ustedes no son los tipos que llamaron para una reparación?

Encapuchado: ¿usted es el mecánico? , pensé que era alguna especie de traficante de órganos

Mecánico: pues ustedes parecen que van a exhibirse en un tren traumando a un montón de niños en el proceso

Encapuchado1: ¿lo dices por las capuchas? , es que estaba empezando a llover. Dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha demostrando ser Saitama

Saitama: una pregunta ¿Por qué su taller queda en el fondo de un callejón oscuro?

Mecánico: ¿sabes cuantos cyborg hay en esta ciudad para que un mecánico de cyborg gane dinero? , literalmente es lo mejor que había era esto o una caja de cartón bajo de un puente

Saitama: yo también sé lo que es la pobreza amigo mío, yo también se. Dijo Saitama soltando una pequeña lágrima de macho

King: ¿estás llorando? Dijo el otro encapuchado que era King

Saitama: necesito un momento

Atomicsamurai: en fin a que esta lo que Tiene que reparar. Dijo sacando las piezas de Genos del saco

Mecánico: ¿Qué le paso? , pareciera como si le hubiera pasado un ejército de fangirl por encima

King: algo así

Flash back

Los héroes se encontraban frente a la tienda donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Genos sirviendo de maniquí

(Femenino cabe destacar)

King: eso explica por qué no tenían el cuerpo de Genos cuando salieron del centro comercial. La pregunta de verdad es… ¡como termino aquí en primer lugar?

Saitama: ummmmmm. Decía Saitama pensativo

 **Flash back dentro Del flash back**

Estaba Saitama y el resto de héroes/lunáticos

Saitama: ¿chicos alguien guardo el tikeckt del estacionamiento?

Tatsumaki: claro a que esta. Dijo mostrando un papel

Genos: eso es un cupón para una hamburguesa gratis en MCcalvo. Explico el cyborg

Atomicsamurai: ¿pedimos tiquecito del estacionamiento?

Saitama: ¿siguiera trajimos auto?

Tatsumaki: claro que sí, no te acuerdas de ese amable señor que nos dio su auto mientras el bajaba a comprar algo en el mini super

Saitama: cierto, estaba tan feliz que empezó a gritarnos cosas inentendibles

Genos: estoy seguro que eran inentendibles por que lo aplastamos con el buzón con el que estábamos jugando futbol americano

Saitama: que bien, no me quiero ir a pie

En eso a los ojos de Saitama llego una de las visiones mas divinas jamás presenciadas

Saitama: chicos, alguien golpéeme. Pidió el calvo de repente

Atomicsamurai: no me pidas dos veces. Dijo el samurái emocionado

Se preparo tomo vuelo y….

 **¡Crack!**

Sonó la mano del pobre tipo al chocar contra Saitama

Atomicsamurai: creo que el #septiembresinfap no será opcional. Menciono para sí mientras reacomodaba sus huesos de forma manual

Saitama: definitivamente no estoy soñando, entonces…. ¡ESO ES UN COSPLAY DE NANATSU NO TAIZAI! dijo el pelón mientras se acercaba hacia una tienda que mostraba los trajes y pelucas de los personajes de la serie

Tatsumaki: vaya yo pensaba eras un calvo idiota con pésimo gusto, pero resulta que eres un calvo idiota friki con pésimo gusto

Saitama: ¿¡cómo te atreves tabla parlante ¡? , ¡Este es uno de los mejores animes que ha crecido en la nueva generación! Declaro el pelón señalando los disfraces de la tienda

Tatsumaki: independientemente de eso ¿Cómo piensas comprar los disfraces? ¿Dinero imaginario?

Saitama: ¡diablos! , tienes un punto tabla. Dijo el pelón viendo los precios de los disfraces

Saitama: tendré que hacer algo que prometo no volver a hacer. Dijo el pelón

Entonces se puso de rodillas y pego las manos

Saitama: oh gran señor que me observas desde el cielo por favor dame tu guía en este momento de duda por tu gran pelo multicolor

Atomicsamurai: ¿multicolor? ¿A quién les está rezando? pregunto dudoso el samurái

Saitama: ¿Qué no es obvio? , al dios de los power up sacados del c3LO kokun-sama. Respondió el pelón ahora al lado de un improvisado altar hecho con cajas del basurero y una figurita de Goku de esas que venden en los chinos de la esquina

Saitama: por favor acepta a esta Loli como sacrificio. Dijo poniendo a Tatsumaki en el centro del altar

Tatsumaki: tienes suerte que este en un estado dócil o si no ya te hubiera enviando a áfrica

Saitama: por la ley de los eventos convenientes cúmplase mi deseo

En ese entonces un bombillo se averió y causo el efecto como si hubiera una luz divina que señalaba hacia una tienda de ropa que tenía un anuncio que decía

"ATENCION, MAÑANA HABRA DESRRATIZACION POR QUE LOS RATONES HIJOS DE SU MADRE SE ANDAN COMIENDO EL CABLEADO Y ESO HACE QUE LOS BOMBILLOS PRODUSCAN LUCES DIVINAS QUE LOS INMBECILES SE CREEN

GRACIAS, LA GERENCIA

…

…

…

AH, Y ESTAMOS CAMBIANDO UN CUERPO CYBORG POR UN COSPLAY DE NANATSU NO TAIZAI, SOLO PARA QUE EL QUE QUIERA SABER

HAIL ESCANOR"

Saitama: definitivamente amo esta religión, Genos

Genos: ¿Qué pasa sensei?

Saitama: es hora de que hablemos de algo llamado "sacrificios por beneficios"

 **5 minutos después**

Salía Saitama vestido con un traje de cantinero una peluca naranja y u bigote de ned flander

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué mierd ? ¿Freddy mercury?

Saitama: no seas imbécil, soy escanor-sama. El personaje mas óp. de todo el anime

Atomicsamurai: a mí no me engañas Freddy mercury, ¿Qué hiciste con el hombre de lata?

Saitama: ah, está dentro de esta bolsa. Dijo mostrando una bolsa que tenía En la mano

Atomicsamurai: ¿Qué estás loco?

Saitama: tienes razón. Dijo para proseguir a hacerles unos hoyitos a la bolsa para que pasara el aire

Atomicsamurai: así si

 **Fin del flash back dentro del flash back**

Atomicsamurai: eso explica por qué me dolía la mano, que buen que soy de recuperación rápida

Saitama: también explica el por qué encontré este bigote de nedd flanders cuando desperté en el hotel esta mañana. Dijo mostrando dicho bigote

King: bien ahora que sabemos que paso con el cuerpo. Viene la pregunta ¿Cómo lo recuperamos?sin llamar la atención y dudo que los taxis convenientes se encuentren dos veces seguidas

Saitama: ¿y si lo pedimos amablemente?

…

…

…

Todos: jajajajajajajjajajajajajaja

King: que buena broma

Atomicsamurai: pero ya enserio, ¿Cómo le hacemos?

Saitama: un momento tengo una idea

Atomicsamurai: es tan malo como no tener una idea

Saitama: ayer es ayer ¿verdad?

King: si las leyes del tiempo y el espacio siguen como siempre, si

Saitama: y si dijera que mañana ayer, serio hoy ¿verdad?

Atomicsamurai: creo que un efecto secundario del refresco te seco el cerebro

Saitama: y si ayer es ayer y hoy es hoy , y si hoy ayer es mañana y mañana es hoy….entoncesssssssssss

King: ¿podrías llegar al punto?

Saitama: hoy van a desratizar el centro comercial

King: ah entiendo, ¿dices que debemos infíltranos y secuestrar a tres de los exterminadores y ponernos su ropa para entrar entre todo el gas asesino para robar el cuerpo de Genos y cambiarlo por un maniquí normal y salir a lo tipo la "estafa maestra"?

Saitama: exacto

Atomicsamurai: todo suena bien y todo el asunto pero falla algo en tu plan pelón

Saitama: ¿Qué?

Atomicsamurai: que los tipos de la desratización ya comenzaron. Dijo señalando hacia la nube de gas que estaba en el piso y subía de a poco

Saitama: ummm, puede que eso altere el plan. Dijo el pelón antes de desmayarse por el gas

Atomicsamurai: nota mental: las próximas vacaciones ir a una isla de caníbales, probablemente sea más seguro que estar con estos tipos. Dijo para después desmayarse

King: ojala tuviera un dialogo divertido. Dijo y se desmayo

 **Media hora después**

Saitama se levanta en medio de un callejón al lado de él se encuentra Atomicsamurai desmayado

Saitama: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y donde esta mi billetera? pregunto confundido el calvo

Genos: yo puedo responder eso. Dijo el cyborg apareciendo de la nada con su cuerpo

Saitama: ¿Genos? ¿Recuperaste tu cuerpo? ¿Qué paso?

Genos: pues…

 **Otro flash back dentro del flash back**

Los tres héroes estaban desmayados y los exterminadores empezaban a entrar al edificio

En eso el pelo de Saitama empezó a temblar atrayendo la atención del exterminador

Y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca

BOOM

La cabeza Genos salió disparada y golpeo al tipo que se desmayo al instante

Luego uso su boca para quitarle la masca al tipo y después se la puso a King

Y todo eso usando su boca

Genos: debo agradecerle al sensei por convencerme de comprarme esa mejora de eyector de cabeza es más útil de lo parece

En eso King vuelve a despertar

King: ¿parodia de la gran estafa?

Genos: si

King: yupi

 **Fin del flash back dentro del flash back**

Genos: y si se resolvió el problema de mi cuerpo

Saitama: ¿y donde esta King?

Genos: está sufriendo los efectos secundarios del gas. Dijo señalando al héroe hablando con una rata

King: ¿sabes? Tú podrías ser mi mascota te dejare morder a Saitama cuanto quieras

En eso se oye un grito de una persona

Persona: ¡miren ahí están los asesinos! ¡Atrápenlos!

Saitama: Genos corre. Dijo el pelón tomando a King y al desmayado samurái

Pero Genos no se movía

Genos: ¡ah mis piernas están lagueadas!... ¡te maldigo internet! dijo antes de ser aplastado en toda la persecución

 **Fin del flash back**

Saitama: y eso fue lo que paso

Mecánico: ¿les suele pasar muy seguido este tipo de cosas?

Atomicsamurai: más de lo que imaginas

Mecánico: en fin, ya termine de reparar al cyborg, funcionara normalmente, también aproveche para quitarle esa estúpida actualización

Atomicsamurai: es increíble que nos hayas cobrado con la colección en Dvd de "love live"

Mecánico: es que es difícil conseguirlo sin que te juzguen

Saitama: yo te entiendo amigo, yo te entiendo. Dijo volviendo a soltar lágrimas de macho

King: ¿estás llorando de nuevo?

Después de ese extraño momento la banda de raros se encamino al centro de la cuidad para buscar a Tatsumaki hasta debajo las rocas

 **En el parque**

Saitama levantaba piedritas

Atomicsamurai: el narrador no lo decía enserio Saitama. Regaño el samurái

En eso la turba furiosa de hace rato los rodea

Persona1: ya lo tenemos perros

Saitama: Genos ¿matar es ilegal?

Genos: si

Saitama: diablos

Persona2: ahora los atrapáremos y cobraremos la recompensa

King: no tenemos recompensa

Persona2: ¿Qué? ¿Y para esto me perdí el nacimiento de mi hijo? dijo antes de patear una piedrita

Saitama: ¿podrías decir eso de nuevo?

Persona2: ¿Qué me perdí el nacimiento de mi hijo?

Saitama: ¡ya sé donde esta esa Loli!

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejado**

Un trabajador trabajaba en una fábrica y revisaba que todo estuviera bien cuando una de las paredes exploto

Trabajador: ¿¡pero qué!? . Dijo el trabajador que trabaja

Saitama: ¿esta es la fábrica de dulces?

Trabajador: si

Saitama: ¿Dónde ponen los dulces antes de empaquetarlos?

Trabajador: ahí. Señalo un contenedor

Entonces Saitama usa su poder para destapar el contenedor donde podíamos ver a una Tatsumaki inmóvil

Tatsumaki: demasiados dulces. Dijo la Loli quedando desmayada

Saitama: aquí estuvo todo el tiempo

Atomicsamurai: tiene sentido, es una Loli y a las lolis les gustan los dulces

Trabajador: a parecer el vigilante va a hacer despedido

 **Ya más tarde**

Los héroes caminaban por las calles de la cuidad

King: ¿y cómo descubriste que Tatsumaki estaba ahí? pregunta el pelón

Saitama: pues el tipo mención a un bebe y entonces recordé el dicho de "quitarle el dulce a un bebe" y luego recordé que Genos menciono lo de la dulcería y luego recordé que a las lolis les gustan los dulces y así. Dijo Saitama

Atomicsamurai: me sorprende que hayan olvidado que destruimos media cuidad

En eso suenan las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos

Saitama: ¡taxi ¡

 **FIN DEL CAP**

Y así termina este increíble arco de misterio y estupidez en su más bello estado

Eso sería todo, bye

…

…

…

¿Qué? , ¿La recomendación del capítulo?

Ummm, hay unas cuantas referencias en el capitulo sobre "nanatsu no taizai"

Pues eso "nanatsu no taizai"

¡NO LES VOY A HACER UN PINCHE RESUMEN!

VEANLO Y YA

SE ACABO


End file.
